


Times Like These

by sweet_lives



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Smut, there will be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lives/pseuds/sweet_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon Freecs. Young prodigy detective. Killua Zoldyck. Villainous Raijin who tests the patience of the police force. The two have a common history of running into each other, but it's Gon's duty to do his best bringing this hellish criminal down. But will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN OK SO this is the first fic i am posting on this website so i hope it works and is good :'D also it is the first long fic i am ever doing so feedback would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!! i have been working on this for some time now and i'm not completely done with it BUT i have a good bunch of chapters finished so i should be able to update weekly~ I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and enjoy more to come!! Also, if there is ever something you may want to see just let me know!! i do take suggestions and such :D my Tumblr is sweetlifekillua  
> Enjoy the first of many~

The weather forecast predicted a slightly cloudy morning and a sunny afternoon. No one had expected it to start pouring cats and dogs by the time the sun went down. On days like these you would think nobody would be out. Everyone should be home, staying dry, and waiting for the storm to pass. Not tonight though.

“Stop!” An officer had called out. As if anyone would seriously stop when just being told to do so. They must not know who they were dealing with, but oh, they do.

Killua Zoldyck, a high class vigilantly better known as Raijin. He has been hunted down on accounts of multiple murders throughout the city and countries around the world. Starting about five years ago the young Zoldyck took a liking to this particular city and had decided to make it his territory. The only problem for him was that the police force was much more organized here compared to all the other places he has been to. The police there would either be scrambled about and or not have good orders to follow. However, this city was very different to say the least. There would be those that ran on the ground through crowds and such. There would also be those who drove and blocked off possible escape routes while others were quite well at jumping across rooftops. 

Killua however specialized in everything and not once has he ever faltered. Getting his jobs done was all he needed to make money. Good and plenty but also dirty money to say the least. Though it’s not like he needed it considering how loaded his family was. He just wanted to be able to live his life outside the confinements of his so called home. Wanting to be the adult he was and do things on his own without the help of his family.

Rolling his eyes as he continued jumping from building to building, ignoring the officer. Shouting was never a good thing, it had only brought unwanted attention to situations such as this. Thankfully the rain managed to muffle it out, now people inside their homes won’t hear it and would keep to themselves.

Though one thing Killua had not noticed was that there was someone else after him as well. Everything was going smoothly until a certain detective caught him after a brutal murder he has just committed. 

“You weren’t doing a good enough job, detective.” Dragging out the last word as he turned his head slightly to side eye the other male at the ends of the alleyway. Sheathing his sword.

“So, what brings you out here in the rain, Mr. Freecss?” Smiling now as he turned fully around to be facing him. 

Gon Freecss, a high standing detective who’s already in charge of a small team. His father Ging Freecss was a well known detective throughout the world. Every person who worked in the force knew his name. The only problem with Ging was that he was never one to stay in the same place for too long. If he felt like leaving he wouldn’t tell anyone. All he would do was leave a not on his bare desk, already being miles away before anyone had seen it.

Gon was hired into the work force after only a year of volunteering which was unheard of. Especially so considering how old he was. The chief of police was Kite, someone who Gon’s father took on as a disciple of sorts. Gon had always looked up to Kite and did not want to work anywhere else except with him. Kite had expected much of Gon, but also nothing at all. If he over stressed the kid then he may just loose him and that was a chance he was not willing to take. He was not going to lose another Freecss.

Gon had stayed quiet as he looked at the deceased bloodied body on the floor then back up at the one who had caused such a gruesome scene.

Killua stared at the spiky haired detective before looking down at the mess he made. The man on the floor was named Steven Towns. An under ground mafia boss who had the balls to pick fights with about anyone and everyone, from police force, to the government, the Zoldyck family. Killua just didn’t like the way this man presented himself. The way a low life like Towns acted like he could take on his family was just annoying and pathetic. Honestly Killua just thought it would be best to wipe this man out before he gets on his nerves any more so than he already was. At least now he learned a permanent lesson. Mess with a Zoldyck and you’re dead. 

Although the police were after Towns as well, Killua just felt like they were taking their time on apprehending the guy. That was when he had decided to take things into his own hands, even though he had planned on doing this already.

“I caught the culprit.”

“He didn’t have to die.”

“Tch. You’re such a child Mr. Freecss.” Rolling his eyes.

“He could have faced his crimes in a fair trial. Not brutally murdered in some slump of a place.” Gon had spoken with a stern tone as he kept his eyes on the killer in front of him. The rain poured down hard on the both of them, but they could hear each other loud and clear. That just showed how talented both of them were.

“He’s obviously guilty and would be on multiple accounts.” Sighing out as he wasn’t expecting to have to explain something so simple as this to someone like a detective. 

“Either way he was going to die. Whether it be out here,” raising his arms up as he gestured around him,” or in a chair.” Placing a hand on his hip, not even bothering to keep a hand on the hilt of his blade. Neither of them had their hands on their choice of weapons. There was no need to do so since they could grab it just as quickly hand on or off it.

There was a long silence between the both of them until Killua had spoke out.

“Oh? So you agree with me then? That’s a first!” Killua laughed out.

Gon had just stayed where he was as if expecting more from him. Though he had no idea what to do. Should he shoot him? Capture him? He did just confess to killing the guy in a way. Though it’s not like the one who was killed was completely innocent either. Then again Killua was wanted for multiple murders and one minor theft.

As Gon contemplated on what he should do with the situation at hand, Killua yawned out loudly to get the others full attention back on him. Knowing that Gon was in fact spacing out.

“Well, I’d love to stand here in the rain and re-teach you what you should already know but alas, I am a very busy man.” Turning away as he lifted a hand up as a wave.

“See you later, shithead!”

“Ah! Hey!” Gon started to run towards the other but Killua was already scaling the wall.

“Tch, he’s like a damn cat.” Groaning out as he looked back down at the bloody mess that would definitely need to be cleaned before daylight. This was all he’s been good for when it came to the popular Raijin. Cleaning up the messes he would leave behind.

~~**~~

A clean up crew came thirty minutes later after Gon had gotten what he needed. It’s not like there was much he needed to get considering he knew who the man was and who had caused the killing. Afterwards he made his way back to the precinct to find that his blond companion was still working on a case. 

Looking down at the watch on his hand as he approached his own desk. “Kurapika, why don’t you go home? It’s pretty late.” Gon had asked as he started taking off his rain coat. It was quite functional since the clothes he had on underneath weren’t completely drenched. Though it wasn’t dry at all, it just wasn’t dripping like his hair. 

“I could say the same to you.” Kurapika had plainly said without looking up from his paperwork.

“Heh, yeah.” Gon chuckled out as he rubbed the back of his damp neck. Pulling his hand away as it was now wet from his dripping hair. To his surprise he felt something being dropped on the top of his head. A towel?

“You better not get sick Gon.” Leorio had complained as he walked around Gon and over to Kurapika’s desk. “Why the hell were you out there anyway?” A smile was on his voice while he had a bit of a stern tone in his voice. Leaning against blond’s desk as he closed and pulled away the folder from Kurapika. 

Kurapika froze as his hands were lifted up a bit from Leorio grabbing his folder from him. Sighing out as he then started cleaning up and packing to leave. Leorio felt accomplished which in turn made his smile a bit bigger. 

“Raijin.”

That one name was enough for Leorio’s smile to fall and for Kurapika to turn around in his seat and stare at Gon as well.

“...”

“What?!” They both said simultaneously.

“I had a feeling he was out there, so I went for a walk but after the rain came down harder I found him...” Gon looked down. Feeling like if he had only gotten there a bit sooner he could have saved that mans life. Though Killua was right. Steven Towns was going to be on death road if he were arrested.

“I knew he killed someone just a bit ago, but I didn’t know you were there.” Kurapika said with slight worry in his tone. Gon could and was very reckless at times and this definitely added to the list of crazy things he has done.

“Gon. You can’t just face that psycho path alone.” Leorio had said as he set down the folder he took from Kurapika. Looking straight into the younger ones eyes to show he was sincerely concerned for his friend. 

“I don’t want to get some news that you were killed by some bat shit crazy kid.” Now Leorio was speaking with a more worried tone than a strict one a parent would have. He couldn’t live with himself knowing that his friend was killed by some insane killer.

Gon stayed quiet as he took the scolding from his two dearest friends. They’ve been with him since he first started at the place. This wasn’t the first time he has been scolded by the two and it wasn’t going to be the last. 

“Sorry to worry you... I’ll think before I act next time.” Gon spoke as he lowered his eyes in defeat. Gon had let Killua get away so he was to blame for that.

Kurapika has heard this before and knew Gon would just go and do it again, saying the same thing the next time they scolded him. It’s not like they were his parents but it’s not like Gon had much to go off of considering he has yet to actually meet his father.

“Just let us know so we can be your back up, ok?” Kurapika bore a softer smile as he finished with organizing his desk.

Gon looked up at him as a small smile started to appear on his face as well. Nodding while saying, “ok.”

Leorio smacked a hand on Gon’s shoulder as he pushed himself off of Kurapika’s desk. “We should all go home now before it floods.” Walking a bit away to go grab his own rain coat. 

“Yeah!” Gon said enthusiastically. Putting back on his drenched rain coat. Grabbing his bag as he put it around his head and on his shoulder. Turning as he started walking towards the door. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“See you later.” Leorio said as he grabbed his brief case.

“Have a safe night.” Kurapika said as he was now standing and putting on his rain coat.

Both adults smiled at their young adult friend. Watching him leave before they both sighed out. Gon was always such a handful and had to be told repeatedly on what he shouldn’t do on his own. Though it’d not like he would end up not doing it again. Gon was just that kind of person and he was also too forgiving. For the most part at least. 

~~*~~

Killua came back to his apartment being greeted by a cat he had found in an alleyway after another assassination job. It was cold and the poor thing looked hungry. After watching animal planet with Alluka years ago he has a special bond towards animals. Animals and humans are very different and Killua prefers animals since they won’t pull a knife on you.

“Hello.” He says as he takes off his coat. Throwing it on the coat rack near the door as his cat stood close to the window. 

“You hungry?”

“Meow~” the white cat yelled out as it lookd into the kitchen as if telling Killua someone was there.

“Most pets we keep only become a fraction of our age. Do you think that if they’d known this, they’d call us gods?”

Killua’s body froze as he looked up to find Hisoka coming out of his kitchen.

“How are you?-“

“Get the fuck out.”

Hisoka laughed and the cat scurried away. “My, my, and you were the one to inherit the family business.” Looking at the cat run into the bedroom. Staring into that dark room for a bit longer until he looked back at Killua. 

“Thanks for taking out the trash.”

“I did it for my own benefits. Now fuck off.”

“Oh I will, I will. I just came to bring you news.”

Killua stood still as his hand gripped the casing of his katana. Hisoka was someone not to trust. He was only after what he wanted and did not care for anyone else. Though he did give good information and that’s the only reason why Killua hasn’t killed him yet.

“Oh so you want to hear?”

“I want you to leave.” Giving up on threatening him as he tossed his sword onto the couch and walked over to a chair to sit on.

“Well, your brother is in town and is so eager to see you.” Hisoka’s eyes flickered with something dark as he watched the white haired Zoldyck give a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Chuckling as he walked towards the front door. “I don’t know where he is but I am quite eager to see him. It’d be a shame if you were to loose your pitiful place of a home and leave for good. I do enjoy hearing you on the news.”

Killua did not enjoy how Hisoka knew how to get under his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was because he ran into Gon again or if it was because he was a bit cold from the rain. Those including Hisoka being in his house did his health no good at all. 

“Now, what will the young city lover do? Fight his brother to stay where he is? Or leave pathetically with him and leave behind the cute little detective boy.”

“Get. Out.”

Raising his hands up as he closed his eyes and still had that creepy smile on his face. “Alright I’m going. Just remember, if you need any info I am just a text away.”

Killua closed his eyes as he crossed his leg and rested his chin in his hand. Not wanting to look at the creepy ass clown any longer.

“Though I won’t be doing it for free anymore. That little tip on Mr. Towns was for my own pleasure. Now I charge.” That made Killua open his eyes and look at him without moving his head.

“Bye bye~” With that Hisoka was gone and all presence of him disappeared as well. 

Killua had let out a deep sigh as he slumped down further into his seat. Bringing a hand up to cover his eyes as he then ran his hand through his hair. He hadn’t expected Hisoka to know where he lived so soon. Then again knowing that guy he’s pretty sure he’s always known. That thought sent shivers down Killua’s spine before his cat jumped up onto him and got comfortable.

“Hey…he’s creepy huh?” Petting the little fur ball as he felt it start to purr. “I guess I can sleep here.” He said with a yawn just before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sweetlifekillua.tumblr.com/post/143934182795/here-it-is-everyone-this-is-detective-gon-in-the There's a link for how Gon and Killua look like <3 artwork done by the beautiful dies-first on tumblr :D


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re getting slower, not good Mr. detective!” Killua laughed out as he jumped across rooftops. Although Gon was keeping up it just wasn’t good enough nor enough to get close to grab Killua, also known as Raijin.

Gon had been walking around town for a bit before he stopped by a convenience store and saw the other threatening the shop owner. That’s all that he saw before the chase began shortly after they had made eye contact. 

“You interrupted my business.” Jumping down to a lower building and making a quick left. Taking a very different route he knows Gon isn’t use to going around as a way to loose the other. It was always fun watching him become confused and have to call one of his friends for help. It was late at night too, Killua wondered what would happen to precious little Gon in the more sketchy parts of town. 

“Why don’t you just give up? I’ll catch you eventually!”

“You just want to tie me up don’t you?” Killua called out flirtatiously. 

“N-no…y-you know what I meant!” Gon blushed as he almost ran into a chimney. 

“Uh-huh.” Stopping abruptly before turning around. Gon immediately stopped, not knowing if this was a trap or not. 

“Well, it was fun jogging with you but I do have business to take care of. See ya~” Jumping back as he fell down and out of Gon’s sight.

“Ah!” Gon quickly sprinted forward and to the ledge as he immedeatly looked over. “Of course.” Sighing out as he dropped his head forward. 

“It’s always like this. A waste of time.” Gon sighed out before standing up straight and taking a deep breath in as he looked around. They had taken so many turns he forgot which way they were going for a couple blocks now. 

“Shit…” Gon’s never been to this side of town before. At least he’s never been here alone and so late at night. Sniffing the air to try and see if he could maybe smell his way back. Though the air smelled like smoke and sweat. 

“I should call Leorio.” Digging into his pocket for his phone before stopping. “Wait…” Somehow he would have to tell the two why he was out so late and so far away. After what had happened a couple nights ago he couldn’t tell them. 

Leaving his phone in his pocket as he jumped off the building and landing on the sidewalk. No one was too near him to see but he’s sure some knew he was new around town. Gon soon felt the eyes of practically everyone who was out on him. 

Taking a deep breath in and out through his nose before he started walking. Just as he thought that he may find his way back home, or a taxi, he was being followed by a group of thugs. 

~~

Killua had ran away just far enough to be out of Gon’s sights. Waiting for a bit before he started making his way back to go and watch the little duckling find his way back home. Who knows, maybe he’ll have some sympathy and help him get back before sunrise. It was already one o’clock in the morning. 

“Now…where are you?” Sitting on the top of a ten story building as he dangled his legs over the edge. “Ah, there you are.” Looking out a bit more and down, seeing that he was being followed. The group wasn’t exactly a nice one, though maybe it’ll teach Gon a lesson about the real world. Not like it’s his job to do but it was always fun watching, as long as the group doesn’t do anything. 

 

“Hey kid! Where do you think you’re going?” One of the guys had called out as Gon continued walking. Not turning or giving the other the time of day. That was until two more guys stepped out into sight from a little ways in front of him.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Once they were a few feet away from Gon they stopped and waited for him to turn, which Gon had soon done. 

“Oh man I know him.”

“Yeah?”

“Who is he?”

“He’s that new detective guy. Locked up Johnny a few months ago.” 

“Seriously?” 

‘These guys are morons.” Killua thought as he got a bit closer to the scene. Being sure to be in the shadows and out of Gon’s sight so he can watch him in action. Honestly it was always very entertaining to him.

“Yo boss, we gotta teach this punk a lesson.”

“I think you guys would be the punks, not me.” Gon plainly said as he looked at them. 

“Hey! Shut your fuckin mouth kid!”

“He wants a fight!”

“I really don’t.” Gon turned his body to face the bigger group that had been following him from behind. Lately his nights have been quite crazy and sometime soon he hoped for it to be a bit quieter for one night. Then again he always become bored easily and would do simple things, like patrol town but that’s what got him in this position. 

“Now he’s lyin to get us all riled up boss. Hey! We’ll give you what you want.” Pulling up his sleeve as it showed off the brass knuckles he had on. Another guy pulled out a bat and another guy was just punching his own palm that maybe meant to scare Gon? It didn’t work as he just stood the same and didn’t move nor make a face.

“Get him!” 

Gon stood the same as the two behind him came running, as well as the ones in front of him. Only once they were close enough he bent down and swung his leg up, hitting one of the guys behind him in the jaw with his heal. That hit alone knocked the guy out cold as he fell to the ground. 

“Jimmy!”

“You little bitch.”

“Why do you feel the need to say those things?” Gon never understood why people felt the need to speak like that. Occasionally he says some things but that’s to himself and or under his breath. 

It took all Killua had not to burst into laughing. Gon was always something else. 

Soon two more guys were smacked down, though they weren’t knocked out. 

“Well don’t just stand there, take him down.” The rest of the gang charged all at once. Gon got ready until he heard someone from behind. Turning his head at the last second until the side of his head was punched and he was hit on the arm from one guys bat. Knocking him to the side and into an alleyway as he immediately got up. His vision blurred a bit but he managed enough to stand on his own. 

“You all will be under arrest-“ 

“Hah! That’s if you can manage to defeat all of us and make it out alive.” Pulling out a knife as he slowly approached Gon.

Killua felt a bit more on edge. Never has he seen Gon be hit before, especially from behind considering he was always good. Eyes going abit wide before he stepped back. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to ruin the fun so early?”

“Why?” 

“Why what? Honestly, you need to be more clearer on what it is you ask.” 

“Besides, it’s not like it’s my fault he’s all they way out here.” 

Killa turned around quickly as he already had his hand on the hilt of his blade. “What do you want Hisoka.” 

“My, my, aren’t we a bit possessive.” Hisoka smiled as he took a few steps forward and watched Gon take on the gang. “Though I can understand. I too favor the boy.”

“Then why did you set it up?” Killua asked with a dark tone in his voice. 

“It’s not that fun to watch a fight be highly one sided. It adds a bit more fun to it.”

“You’re sick.”

“You’re the same way, don’t forget that.” After that Hisoka had disappeared with a small chuckle. 

“Damn Asshole.” Killua knew Gon could handle himself but once Hisoka’s involved it becomes personal. 

Gon was holding his own rather well until a new group came in and one of the members had a gun. Gon was backed p to the fence as he had already taken down the first group but two people. 

The one that had been holding onto the gun now aimed it at Gon. 

“Now die you trash!” Just as he pulled the trigger the guys arm moved and shot the person next to him in the side.

“GAH!”

“Oh man-“ Gon used this moment to his advantage and rushed the guys. Throwing a few punches and hits as some seemed to be going down without him having to deal with them. Not wasting any time as he then ran away and down the sidewalk. Taking a chance as he ran towards the way the group did not come in. He never runs from a fight, but he never expected to get hit. There were only two people he knew of that could lay a hand on him and that was Kite and Raijin to his dismay. 

‘Now they’re gonna know anyway!’ Gon whined into his head as he ran down the street and found a taxi. He had hoped to avoid Leorio and Kurapika knowing he was out so late but now that there would be obvious evidence on his face he wasn’t going to get out of this one all too easily. What hurt more was running away from the fight than what he expected to happen once seeing his friends at the station. Though he was very curious as to what happened for that guy to shoot his friend. Not bothering to turn back as he told the driver where he wanted to go and fast. 

\--

“Yo, I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened!” 

“I knew we shouldn’t have given him the gun.”

“Now, are you ladies done bickering?” Killua spoke aloud from the end of the alleyway. Standing in the way of the gang getting free. 

“Not another kid.”

“Go on home to mommy.”

“Don’t ever touch him again.” Kllua said as he glared at all of them.

“What did he say?” 

“Is it that brats back up or something?”

The boss stepped forward and spoke, “your little boyfriend got away, though not without a few hits.” He chuckled out and so did the others. Killua’s eyes were a bit slit now like a cat about to attack their prey. 

“Don’t fuck with us, we’ll kill your ass.” Another spoke up, thinking he was cool when in reality he was far from it.

“You’re the ones who fucked with the wrong person.” Pulling out his katana just enough for there to be glint of light on the blade before he soon made his way into the narrow opening and at the other end of the alleyway.

“Know who you’re messing with next time.” 

As he sheathed his blade the bodies fell. “Last lesson of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to have only one chapter up since it's just started SSSOOO HERE IS ANOTHER!! I hope you all enjoyed and please comment and or message me on tumbler: sweetlifekillua   
> I look forward to comments, feedback, and maybe likes?? Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Gon had expected, Leorio and Kurapika were not exactly happy to see the way he looked. 

“What the hell happened?!” Leorio screamed out as others just kept on doing their work. They were all use to Gon going out and doing his own thing. It’s not like they don’t care, they all do, it’s just that Gon could’ve been messing around.

“W-well I was on the wrong side of town and kinda got jumped.” Rubbing the back of his head as he looked down. A small apologetic smile was on his face as he didn’t look at either one of his friends in the eye. It wasn’t a total lie it was a gang of thugs that had hurt him but it was Raijin’s fault for him to be in that situation. 

“Geez Gon.” Leorio sighed out as he sat back down onto the others office chair. Kurapika stood there and just looked at Gon up and down. 

“Well…is everything else ok? Nothing broken?” 

“N-no! Just a few bruises is all.” Looking up to meet Kurapika’s eyes as he shook his head. 

“I guess that’s alright.” Kurapika sighed out and went to go sit down. Kite had walked in and gave a glance to Gon with a small smile on his face. 

‘Thanks.’ Gon said with a smile at Kite. 

“I guess we should get back to work then.” Kurapika spoke as he turned and turned on his computer. 

“Yeah.” Leorio huffed out and got out of Gon’s chair. 

“Good luck, see ya later.” Waving as he left the two to do their work. 

“Bye.” Gon and Kurapika spoke simultaneously.

~~*~~

Gon’s shift had ended later that night and thankfully he had some fun plans with Leorio, Knuckle, Shoot, and Palm. They all worked with the same force but just in different departments and didn’t get to see each other all too often. 

“Hey guys!” 

“Gon!” 

“How ya doin kid? Work going good?” Kncuckle asked with a bit of a slur in his tone from drinking already. Leorio laughed as Shoot smiled at Gon and Palm just blushed. Knuckle worked with the SWAT team, Shoot was more of an investigator, almost a detective but he mainly stayed in the back reading up on old and new cases that were brought in, and Palm was one of the tech people. Her job was to pinpoint where people were at by their cell phones, watching security cameras, and finding he identity of suspects. 

“Work’s been good. It was pretty slow today which was alright.” 

“Well considering how active you’ve been for the past couple of days it’s good to have a break every once in a while.” Shoot commented as he looked over the menu. None of them had ordered food yet as they all waited for Gon to arrive. Though that didn’t keep them from ordering drinks yet. 

“Yeah!” Knuckle had added right after Shoot had spoke. Palm sat quiet in her seat and took a sip of her martini. Leorio drank the rest of his scotch and bean looking at the menu as well. 

“Excuse me waitress? We’re ready to order.” Gon called out as he waved his hand and smiled. 

~~*~~

As Gon’s night was spent partying Kilua’s night was spent cleaning his place, changing his cats litter box, and washing his clothes. Even though he was a villain, a villain can’t just go around smelling sour. That just sounded uncomfortable and Killua liked were his status was. Not like anyone could get close enough to smell him, then again it’s not like he smells like much of anything. Having a scent on him would make it easier for people to track him down, like Gon. 

“Damn this machine.” Killua cursed as he kicked the washing machine. He didn’t live in a very luxurious place, but it wasn’t so run down it would be nasty. All it is is comfortable and that’s all that really matters to him. That and the area he lives in isn’t too loud or too quiet, it was just right for a comfortable living space while he’s on his own. 

Once adding his change into the machine he soon left to go back p and feed his still nameless cat. Honestly, he really should give it a name if it’s technically his now. 

“C’mon…Jerry…” Killua shook his head and regretted the name. Who would’ve guessed that coming up with names would be this hard. 

“I’ll think on it still.” 

“That’s reassuring.” 

Killua groaned out loudly as his head and shoulders dropped in defeat and disgust. 

“I swear, on everything good in the world you better leave or else.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t risk everything that’s good~” Hisoka spoke out as Killua’s cat ran away and into the bedroom, not caring that it was hungry. Nothing was worth sticking around while Hisoka was around. Killua wished he could leave just that easily with everything. 

“What do you want.” Killua spoke with an annoyed tone as he still filled up a small bowl of food for his cat for whenever it would come out. 

“Cant I just come and make sure my favorite little villain is doing good?~”

“No.”

“Hm… you’re no fun.” Hisoka sighed out as he made himself comfortable on one of the couch chairs. Killua then made a specific note in his head to burn the chair. 

“I’ve noticed our little detective is getting stronger.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“I think it’s about time I put him in his place.” 

“Didn’t you already do that the other night?” 

“He captured one of the Spiders.” Hisoka rested his head on a hand as he side glanced at Killua. 

“…”

Being able to capture one of the Spiders was seriously unheard of, even Killua stayed away for the sake of not wanting to get involved with those kind of people.

“So?”

“Are you asking my permission for you to go attack Gon?”

“Oh? Now we’re on a first name basis? Now, when did this happen?” 

Killua grit his teeth as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “Well?”

“Well, I’m just sharing some information you seem to clearly not know considering how much you stalk him.” Hisoka stood up and stretched as if he had been sitting for much longer than he really was. “Honestly, you’re almost as bad as me.” 

“Almost…” Killua said under his breath as he pushed off the wall and to a different part of his apartment to stay away from the other. 

“I’m just saying that it would be best to keep an eye on him. He’s changing.”

“That’s what happens when you grow up.” Killua chided as he sat down in a kitchen chair. 

“Well I guess I should get going. Your brother will get worried of I’m gone too long.” 

If that did anything it for sure shut Killua up as he tried not to show his discomfort. 

“He’s still looking for you.” 

…

“Don’t worry, your little cave is safe with me, for now.” Hisoka smiled as he stared at Killua. “I expect a lot from you, don’t disappoint me.”

“Not like I care.” 

“Someday you’ll need me and I don’t think I am very inclined to help a spoiled brat who ran away from home.” 

“Get out.”

“Okay, okay I will~” Walking towards the front door as he slowly started to leave. 

“By the way” Hisoka spoke aloud as he turned his head just slightly. “Don’t get so attached to the boy. It’s severely obvious how you feel about him, so much so that it hurts to watch.” Chuckling the last part out. 

“That’s your opinion.” 

“It’s not an opinion if it’s right.” That was the last thing spoken between the two before the door was shut. 

“Damn clown.” Killua cursed out loud. 

~~*~~

“So Gon, any special person in your life?” 

“Yeah Gon, got a lady yet?” 

That caused Gon to choke on his drink. Palm and Shoot stood quiet as they just sat and listened. They had finished their food a bit ago and now they were just ordering more drinks. It’s not often they get together so why not?

“N-no” Gon had managed to choke out once getting somewhat of a grip.

“What? Seriously?” Knuckle said as he was completely surprised. “I would’ve thought you’d have someone.”

“Well he does work all the time.” Leorio commented.

“Yeah but he goes around town a lot.” Shoot said as his glass was held up to his lips. 

“You got a point there.” Leorio commented as he placed a hand on his chin as he was in deep thought about it. That made Gon flush a bit.

“H-hey you guys why don’t we change he subject? Like…oh Palm! How’s Knov?

“W-well he’s doing good.” Palm spoke with a quiet voice but just loud enough for Gon to hear. If it weren’t for his good hearing he wouldn’t have heard her at all.

“That’s good.” Gon smiled as he took another sip of his drink. 

“So…really? No girlfriend Gon?”

“Seriously you guys can we not?”

“Actually yes, speaking of which, so Leorio how’s Kur-“ Knuckle was cut off as Leorio shouted.

“AH! I think I’ve had too much to drink, I should head home.” 

Everyone began to laugh as Leorio’s face was as red as his tie. 

“Oh man, it is pretty late.” Gon commented as he looked down at his watch. He’s stayed out longer but he was a bit of a ways away from home and he didn’t feel like getting jumped tonight, especially since he wasn’t a hundred percent since he was slightly buzzed. 

“We should do this again soon.” Gon smiled as he stood up. Going around the table and giving everyone hugs goodbye. 

“See you guys! Have a safe night.”

“Yeah, you too!”

“See ya!”

With that Gon had paid for his part and left the restaurant. As he started making his way down the sidewalk he could feel someone close by, watching him. Not making it obvious he knew until he turned to look up at a roof top to his left. It was empty and the presence he felt was gone. Keeping his eyes on it for a bit longer as he kept walking. After a few more steps he looked away. 

“Well? What do you think?” Hisoka asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall as he shuffled a deck of cards. 

“His senses are good, I guess.” Illumi commented as he kept his eyes on Gon. 

“You know, your brother has a bit of fondness to him.” 

Hisoka could feel the air around him become a bit colder. “Oh don’t worry though, I’ve got a good eye on the two. Best not get involved if you want him to distance himself from you more so.” 

“Then why did you tell me?”

Hisoka lifted up his arms as he shrugged, “just letting you know what’s been going on with your sibling.” 

“Take me to Killu.”

“I would if I could, but I can’t. Beside, it’s suppose to be our night out.” 

“You pick bad places. This was the best thing so far.” Even for Illumi it wasn’t good since he couldn’t kill the boy right on the spot. He knew that this Gon person would be a nuisance to his brother. It would be best to put and end to this farce as soon as possible before it becomes worse than it already was.

“You liked them, just admit it~”

“So, you’re not going to take me to him.”

“Well I don’t know the exact location of his little hide out.” Hisoka looked down at his cards before looking back up at Gon. “Your brother is quite good at disappearing just like a certain someone I know.” Looking at Illumi now.

“Stop. I’m going home and going to report what you told me.”

“You sound like a machine.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well some will think it’s creepy. I think it’s cute.” Illumi stood quiet after that before he started to leave. 

Hisoka smiled as he watched the oldest Zoldyck leaving. Looking back at Gon down on the street. ‘Soon…you’ll be important.’ With that Hisoka disappeared into the shadows along with Illumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I POSTED ANOTHER!!! I am just uploading the first three for now :D Now i will be uploading weekly so please stay tuned for more to come!! As always, i hope you all enjoyed and please comment and or message me on my tumbler: sweetlifekillua  
> I always look forward to feedback and or suggestions!! Although i have most of this written out i can still add >;)


	4. Chapter 4

There were only times like these that Gon had appreciated having a job. He could afford a nice place, take care of a small cat he found outside his apartment complex, as well as go out to eat every now and then with his coworkers and friends. Though tonight was a special night; it was one of his coworkers birthday and everyone wanted to go out drinking to celebrate. More so it was Leorio’s idea but everyone seemed to go along with it, even Kurapika to his surprise. 

Gon had gone to go pick up some essentials for his place. He still had a good couple of hour left before he had to start getting dressed for the event. Just as he was walking into the super market he felt someone following him. Stopping, he turned around to find no one around besides the few people shopping as well. After he looked around a bit he looked back in front of him to find Zushi right in his face. 

“Got you!” The younger teen spoke as he smiled big. 

“Damn it! I guess you did.” Gon had said in defeat. It’s a game the two have been playing since they had first met in the academy - sneak up and try and catch the other off guard whenever you saw the other outside. Though he hasn’t done it in a while but it still made him happy to know that Zushi liked playing this game as well.

“You getting ready for Zack’s party yet?” Even though Zushi was underage to drink he was still invited to the party. 

“Yeah, just gotta pick up some things before the sales end. I missed last times and I’m not going to again.” Bringing his hand up and into a fist to show how much he meant what he said. Things are expensive, even some of the things that were on sale were still expensive as well, though it was better than paying full price at least.

“Oh, alright. Well, I’ll see you later then! Gotta go back and train some before the party.” 

“Ok, good luck.” Gon gave a thumbs up at the other.

“Heh, thanks.” With that Zushi left and Gon was once again alone with his mind scattered on what it was he was getting. Of course he remembered to bring the list, but he didn’t know which pocket he had put it in.

“Excuse me.” Someone said in a rude voice as they bumped into Gon’s shoulder.

“A-ah sorry!” Gon said as he stepped back and looked at the stranger. They were wearing a sweater with the hood up over their head. 

“Don’t sweat it, sweet cheeks.” The stranger said before he made his way towards the front with his bag of chips. 

Gon’s cheeks went red as he stared at the guy walking away. Looking away and around to make sure no one else had heard him. Though something felt oddly familiar about that guy. Gon slowly started to walk towards the guy that was soon done checking out. As he stopped and stared someone came by him and bumped into him as well but not before he got a glimpse of the guys face. 

“Raijin?” Gon had whispered to himself before he started making his way out of the store. 

“Gon?” Zushi said as he went back to meet with his friend only to watch him leave the store with a dazed look on his face. 

“Where’s he going?” Saying it quietly to himself as he watched Gon leave after just coming into the place moments ago.

Gon made his way out of the store and looked around to try and find him again. There was a lot of people walking around. It was rush hour, but still. If he could catch Raijin then that would be a huge loud off his shoulders. Then again, he started to wonder if the person he saw really was Raijin or not. 

As he turned to look in both directions he slowly veered to the right as he continued to look around. Walking down the sidewalk as he looked everywhere for the vigilante. Noticing that he was coming up on an alleyway he started making his way towards it. 

‘Maybe he’s down there.’ Besides, every villain goes down an alleyway. It was so cliché but it was very true since he always met Raijin down them. Bringing his hand close to his hip where he had his gun strapped to his belt as he got closer and closer to his destination. Taking a deep breath before he quickly turned and made his way down it. 

‘Hm…I thought he’d be here.’ Gon sighed out as he turned around only to have a flash of darkness in front of him be his warning before his back was slammed against the wall. 

One arm was pinned above his head while he felt something sharp and cold against his throat. 

“H-hey-“ Gon chocked out as he tried freeing his arm while the other tried to reach over for his gun. 

“I’m not so stupid as to set myself up to being caught.” Raijin sighed out with a smile on his face as he looked up into the detective’s eyes. He still had his hood over his head but it wasn’t enough to cover his face. Now Gon knows what he looks like and honestly he could care less right now. 

“What do you want?” Gon groaned out as he stared back into the others eyes. Taking note in his head at the features the other had so he could have a better look out for him. 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be asking questions,” Leaning forward as he pressed his small blade into Gon’s throat causing a bit of blood to escape the others skin and down his neck.

“Now, why were you following me? I was just getting a snack like any other person here.” Looking down to catch Gon almost getting a grip on his gun 

“Tch.” Bringing a knee up as he slammed it into Gon’s gut. Bringing down the hand that held the blade to grab the gun, stuffing it into his pocket as he brought the knife back out and up against Gon’s throat. 

“Now will you listen?” 

Gon coughed out roughly as the wind was knocked out of him. At least he didn’t eat too big of a meal earlier or else he would’ve thrown up. Cursing to himself as he had let the enemy take his only source of a weapon. Then again…he didn’t take a boxing class for nothing. 

“Don’t even think about it.” As if reading the others mind, Killua used one leg to spread Gon’s legs apart enough that if he moved he could slip and fall and the blade could cut deep into his throat. “I know what you’re capable of, don’t underestimate me.” Killua’s voice became a bit more serious at the end of his sentence. Honestly, what made him think he could possibly gain the uper hand in a situation like this.

“Now answer me or have fun having a leg cramp for the rest of the day.” It didn’t sound all that menacing but leg cramps hurt like a bitch. 

“I think its you who underestimates me too much.” 

“Wha-“ Killua was cut off as Gon’s left arm came up and clamped around his throat. Pushing him back as he tripped back and landed on the ground with Gon on top of him. The blade had cut through Gon’s shirt and into his arm. It wasn’t too bad of a cut, but it was enough to need a bandage pretty soon. 

Even though Killua was the one on the floor he still didn’t give up, he was far from it. Gripping his blade as he glared at the other who seemed to be quite comfortable sitting atop of him. 

“See? It’s not so fun to be the one on the bottom.” Gon grind down at the other as he kept his hand around his throat.

“Just ‘cause you can’t top for shit doesn’t mean I can’t either.” Killua huffed out as he started to get a headache. His head had hit the pavement rather hard. It seemed like both ended up getting an injury from Gon’s stupid plan of gaining the upper hand. All he managed to do was end up on top of someone who desperately wanted to hurt him. 

“I could easily slit the inner artery of your thigh.” Pressing the blad against Gon’s thigh to prove it. There was no smile on his face now. He was too angry to have gotten himself in a situation like this.

“And I could easily detain you long enough to get a team over here.”

“And how would you do that exactly? Your phone is over there.” Tilting his head up as he gestured to the other’s phone that was laying on the ground a couple feet away. 

Gon had turned to see that it was true. “Damn it.” Turning back to face the other. Now what? It’s not like he could sit on top of this guy all day, that’d just be awkward as hell and he had a party to go to so it’s not like anyone would be coming in this area any time soon.

“Ssoo…are we gonna make out or are you gonna get the fuck off of me?” Killua asked more annoyed than he was before but also slighty amused. 

“GON!” A voice called out to him at the end of the alleyway. It was Zushi.

“I-I-“ Gon’s cheeks went a bit red before he was cut off from someone shouting behind him.

“Does he wanna join in too? Make it a three way?” Killua laughed out before he brought a knee up and hit Gon between the legs. Cutting the other’s cheek with his knife as he managed to slip out from under Gon’s hold. Jumping up on top of the dumpster as he scaled the wall up to the roof. 

“See ya later!” Killua yelled out just before he made it on top of the roof.

“Gon, are you ok? Who was that?” 

Gon groaned out as he stood up on wobbly legs from the hit to his groin. It wasn’t too hard but it was hard enough to daze him. “Y-yeah…thanks Zushi.” Not bothering to answer the second question he had. It would be rather embarrassing to let someone who was a close friend of his as well as someone that looked up to him see him this way.

“H-hey your arm!” 

“Oh…yeah I should probably get a band-aid.”

“And probably some stitches! Gon, who was that?” 

Well he kept it hidden long enough. He could never lie to his friends, even more so with Zushi since he had known the other since the beginning of his acadamy years. “It was Raijin.” Gon said quietly and a bit defeated as he slowly made his way towards his phone. Picking it up to find a crack on the screen. This was just his luck. 

“Oh…” Zushi said as he looked at Gon then back up to were Killua had made his escape. Gon started to feel a bit embarrased. Maybe since Zushi had seen that Raijin had gotten away maybe he wouldn’t care for him anymore. The others short response made him rub the back of his head. 

“W-well, you know he’s-“

“You’re so cool! I can’t believe you had him pinned down!” Zushi said in awe as he brought up his arms a bit and tightened his fists in excitement. Turning arund to look back at Gon. “No one’s ever faced him and managed to do that before, let alone live from just running into the guy!” The younger one was practically dancing were he stood as he looked back at Gon. 

Gon turned around and looked at Zushi who was practically gushing over how amazed he was with him. It made Gon feel better and not so defeated. Though Zushi did have a point. The famous Raijin killed anyone and everyone who came into contact with him, so why did he let him live? Now that he thought about it he was always left alive. Of course he would have a couple brusies and or cuts but never anything vital. Was it a coincidence or did he mean to do that?

“Sorry he got away though…” 

“H-hey it’s not your fault! Maybe next time you can help me take him down.” Gon stuffed his phone into his pocket as he looked at his arm. “I guess I gotta go and get this taken care of.” Lifting up his arm as he gestured to the cut down his forearm. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Zushi asked worriedly.

“Nah, thanks though. I’ll see you later tonight.” Gon smiled as he thought of where to go to and take care of his arm. Now that Zushi had mentioned it, it burned quite a bit. Who would’ve thought that the under arm would be that sensitive. 

~~*~~

“Gon! Are you ok?!” Leorio practically screamed across the bar once he saw Gon walk through the door. Zushi was behind Leorio mouthing an “I’m sorry” as Leorio made his way towards Gon. 

“H-hey Leorio, yeah I’m fine just a bit banged up is all.” Scratching the back of his head, which showed the bandage under his short sleeve. The band-aid on his face didn’t help at all either. 

“Damn…well…I’m glad you could make it.” Placing a hand on Gon’s shoulder as he gave a small warm smile at the other. Even though he was a little more than tipsy he could still think clear enough to care for his friend after what Zushi had told him. “Fuck that damn Raijin. He can go suck a-“

“Hey Gon! Heard the crazy news. How the hell were you able to pin him down?” 

Gon’s face went a bit pink from all the faces and attention being on him. “Heh…well-“

“We can ask ‘em that tomorrow!” Leorio said as he drapped his arm around the others shoulder. “C’mon now! It’s a party and even Kurapika’s drinking!” 

“Wow” Gon said with surprise written all over his face. It was uncommon, highly uncommon for Kurapika to let loose if even just a little. Following Leorio or more like keeping up with him since he was practically being pushed over to the group in the back. He was glad that no more questions were asked for the rest of the night. Now he was able to enjoy the company of his friends without the worry of anything going wrong.

The night lasted forever but it was the best forever that ever happened. Gon had ended up staying the night at Leorio’s along with Kurapika as well. It had never occurred to Gon that it seemed like Kurapika had been spending the night at Leorio’s house longer than just a couple of days. Honestly Gon didn’t really care at the moment since the thing he needed the most was a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS SO FAR!!! This is a belated gift to celebrate Gon's birthday <3 i had work and such so i didn't exactly have time to upload BUT HERE IT IS!! And instead of one chapter here's the next two ;) i hope you enjoy them THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

Morning had came too quickly and Gon wasn’t ready to wake up early for work. Thankfully he had set an alarm on his phone before he had walked into the bar. Walking up at six thirty in the morning hurt more than he would like to admit since he normally gets up at five without an alarm. Gon enjoyed going out for a walk before work, watch the sunset, maybe climb a few trees, it was time he had were nobody needed him and he had time to mess around. 

Leaving a note on Leorio’s kitchen table as he left and began his walk back home. Thankfully he was able to take a shower and dry his hair enough before he had to fast walk to the station to make it on time. His day was just beginning but it felt like it was going to be quite a long and boring day. 

~~*~~

The first thing Killua woke up to was a face full of cat butt. His little kitten decided to sleep on his face with his butt near his eyes. 

“Good morning to you too” Picking up a hand as he slowly started petting the cat only to feel it’s wet fur from it licking itself earlier. 

“Uggghhh.” Killua groaned out as he lifted it off his face and wiping off his hand on the blanket. His night mainly consisted of killing his assigned targets and picking up the money. He made quite a bit so he can stand to take a week off if he even lasts that long. A week is a long time of doing nothing. It can either be easy to waste away or you give up on the second day. 

Whoever created a bed is intelligent and evil. How do people expect you to get up and not want to just fall back in it a moment after? Showers are the same way. If the temperature of the water is just right it’s amazing and no matter how pruned your fingers get you don’t want to leave. 

After a good two hours of taking his time getting dressed to go out he finally left after grabbing his wallet. Putting on a hat with his hood on over it as he shoved his hands into his sweater pocket. Might as well go pick up some snacks, maybe a movie, and cat food to start off his free week good. Being a villain doesn’t mean you can’t have a good time during your time off. 

After he had picked up enough snacks to last him for a bit, as well as a couple of video games, he then started making his way into the pet store. Of course he got stares from the other customers as well as the employees since he looked like the typical guy who steals, but honestly who steals from a pet store? That’s just rude and way low even for Killua’s standards. 

“May I help you?” The manager had asked politely as he watched Killua picking out a brand of cat food. 

“No, thanks though.” Killua plainly said without looking as he was reading the labels to figure out which one was best for his cat. 

“Well if you need help just let me know.” 

“Alright, thanks.” Killua never cared for talking to people, nor asking for help either when he wanted to do it himself. Though he did notice that the manager waited a bit before leaving him alone finally. Sighing out as he continued to scoot his way down the isle slowly. He then noticed someone had approached him. 

“I don’t need any help.” Killua said with a bit of an annoyed tone, though this person didn’t leave. 

“Mom wants you back home.”

‘You gotta be fucking kidding me.’ Killua turned around as his whole body tensed up from the sound of his brothers voice. 

“Hey Illumi.” 

“Come on Killu, we’re going home.” Illumi said as he kept up the same expression Killua remembered ever since he was a kid. “Stop paying this stupid game and lets go.”

“How did you find me?” With that he got nothing. 

“Was is Hisoka?”

Nothing.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Come on. Mom and dad are worried sick.” 

Pretty sure that’s just mom.”

“Killu-“

“I’m not going back. I like it here, the people fear me, I’ve made a name for myself and-“

“Raijin isn’t something to be proud about.” Illumi’s expression never changed but Killua could tell that the other was becoming irritated and he loved it.

“Well its better than not having a name at all besides the Zoldyck family.” Killua said as he turned back around to read the cat food bags. Not even that made Illumi leave. 

“You can tell dad that I’m not coming back but if he wants I can write him a letter every once in a while.” Rolling his eyes as he grabbed a bag he thinks he found. At least he made it look like it just to get his brother to go away. 

A few minutes had gone by, at least it had felt that way before Illumi had finally left without a word. Killua waited for a bit longer before sighing out. He hadn’t noticed his hands shaking until he had put back the bag he had grabbed. 

“Sir? Are you finding everything alright?” 

To Killua’s disappointment he had jumped slightly as the clerk spoke to him. “Yeah, just gonna…” grabbing a bag that seemed alright as well as a couple canned food, “get these.” 

The clerk smiled, “ok, I’ll ring you up then.” She then started to walk towards the counter to check everything out for him. 

Afterwards Killua made his way towards a park. He knew Illumi would be stalking him for a while so it was best to avoid any places he normally goes to. Once finding a seat he plopped himself down on the bench and opened one of the many candy bars he had gotten. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Killua looked up before swallowing and scooting over a bit and bringing his bags over. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Leorio said with a smile on his face as he sat down next to Killua’s bags. 

“That’s a lot of snacks you got there, having a party?” 

Killua knew exactly who Leorio was but the other has never met him before, he just hoped that this wasn’t a set up. It was his free week and its already going down the drain after he met his brother. 

“Heh, no. Just getting ready for a break from work finally.” Killua huffed out in a laugh as he finished his chocolate bar. So far so good, he hasn’t been found out yet.

“Ah, tell me about it.” Slouching in the bench as he took a sip of his coffee. Leorio glanced over as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Isn’t it a bit warm out to be wearing a hoodie?”

“Isn’t it a bit late in the day for coffee?” Looking at the cup and then up at Leorio.

“Touché” Leorio said with a laugh in his tone. “You’re a pretty sharp kid.” 

“I’m nineteen.” 

“Still a kid to me.” Leorio laughed as he looked across the park. “I see you have a cat, what’s its name?” 

“Huh? Oh…well I haven’t named him yet.” Killua said as he looked at his large bag of cat food. 

“Really? How long have you had him?” 

“About a week or two now.” Why was this guy so interested in him? 

“What?! You should at least name your pet by that time.” Putting a hand on the bottom of his chin as he was obviously thinking now. 

“Is it that big of a deal? I just found him abandoned on the streets, it’s not like I planned for it.” Killua huffed out a laugh as he faced forward now and closed his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Heh.” Leorio laughed a bit as he looked at Killua up and down. 

“What?” Asking in a curious and also annoyed tone. “What’s so funny?” Looking at the other as he didn’t get an answer quite too quickly out of him. 

“Tough guy being a real softy at heart.” Leorio teased as he took another sip of his coffee. 

“H-hey! I wasn’t exactly going to just…well it’s not like…ugh! Whatever! I don’t know why I’m explaining to you anyway.” Huffing as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. “At least I’m not an old man that needs coffee to stay awake in the afternoon.” 

“Hey now, I’m plenty young!” Now it was Leorio’s turn to huff out as he angrily sipped his still hot coffee. 

“Heh, yeah sure.” Killua felt the presence of someone who’s been there for a while leave. It was his brother and he sighed out in relief at that. At least now he can go home and hope his chocolate hasn’t melted from being outside. 

“Well it was great talking to you mister.” Saying the last word with a mocking tone as he stood up and stretched his back. “I gotta get home now.” 

Leorio turned to look up at the other and watched as he got his things together. “DO you live far? I can give you a lift if you want?”

“You drove to the park to sit down, mess with me, then offer me a ride home? You’re not one of those pedophiles are you?” Cocking his head to the side as he huffed it out with a laugh.

“No! It was just a kind gesture you brat.” Leorio was a bit mad but he knew it was all just fun and games. 

“Heh, alright. Well I’m good. A walk is nice every once and a while.” 

“Well just be safe, some people take advantage of those who try to just have a good day.” 

“You can say that again.” Rolling his eyes as he thought of Illumi. 

“Well it was nice chatting with you. See ya!” Killua said as he turned and began his walk back home. 

“Yeah, have a great day.” Leorio smiled as he watched the boy leave. “Ah! Hey kid, what’s your name?” Leorio had called out as he stood up. Honestly, that should’ve been the first question he had asked the kid. 

Killua huffed a laugh as he stopped walking and turned around. “Now you’re just being an extra creeper.”

“My name’s Leorio if it makes you feel better.” Smiling as he placed a hand on his hip. 

‘I know.’ It was right on Killua’s tongue but he bit it back. It’d be best not to get his identity out in the open. 

“Well Lame-orio, maybe we’ll meet again and maybe I’ll tell you. Bye~” laughing as he turned back around and kept on walking. 

“Tch, cheeky brat.” Leorio huffed out as he looked down at his watch. He had to pick up Kurapika from work since it was his fault for making the other late. 

Not once had Leorio recognized Killua for who he was. Killua wasn’t too sure if he was glad or disappointed though, he did have a nice time. At least it wasn’t time wasted on his brother. 

Killua had finally made it home to a very hungry cat and a very quiet room. Sometimes it was peaceful but there were those few times he wished he had someone to talk to or at least play video games with. At least now he can eat, watch movies, and just enjoy his free time until he was bored enough to go out and take job requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short i think :P i'll try and make them longer!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! please like and or leave a comment telling me how you feel and think about it :D as always i look forward to feedback/ideas you guys have about it and or want to see <3 THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken months to finally capture a man named Theo. He worked with the black market and had mainly dealt with human trafficking as well as selling human innards. After months of undercover work and enough evidence as well as information they had finally caught the man. 

“Nice work everyone. Lets wrap this up quickly.” Kite had called out as he made his way to his car and left to go do paper work that was bound to pile up if he left it for too long, especially considering tonight’s catch. 

“This was harder than it needed to be.” Leorio had groaned out as he watched Theo be dragged out of the building and towards a car to be taken to jail until court. 

“Yeah but I feel uneasy.” Gon said as he kept his eye on the captured man. “Something just doesn’t feel right.” 

“Like what?” Kurapika had looked around to make sure everything was in place. Gon’s instincts always seem to be spot on during the worst situations. 

“C’mon Gon. Nothing going to-“ 

“GAH!” 

That one yell was the last thing that was said before everything went silent and Theo fell to the ground. 

“Thanks for making my job easier and tying him up for me.” Killua sheathed his blade as he slowly stood up as Theo fell to the ground that was soon being stained with his blood. 

“Raijin!” 

“Everyone get back!” Kurapika yelled out as he pulled out his gun. Some did as they said but the ones that were near Killua had been knocked out before he had even killed the criminal. 

“Aw, I just wanted to thank you guys for making my job easier.” Smiling as he looked around and made eye contact with Gon. 

“This was that low life’s outcome eventually, right? I’m sure you know that.” Placing his hands on his hips as he never looked away from Gon’s stare. 

A gunshot was heard and Killua’s smile slowly fell as he dodged it. 

“Shut up. Drop your weapon and place your hands behind your head.” Kurapika said aloud as he glared at the other. Gon was just standing there as he had never looked away from Killua. 

“Now this is just pathetic.” Killua’s tone was more serious as he had finally looked away from Gon and to Kurapika. 

“I could help you guys, you know.” 

“No you can’t.” 

“You didn’t even let me say what I needed. Also, if your sniper on the rooftop pulls the trigger I promise you that there will be more than one dead body here tonight.” That comment had caused some of the other s around him shuffle in nervousness. Killua smiled as he heard some of them gasp quietly. 

“Well my job is done here.” Killua started walking towards Gon, Leorio and Kurapika as he smiled. No one had budged but it did seem like Kurapika was going to pull the trigger. As he slowly made his way next to the blonde he had whispered just quietly enough for him to hear:

“I know where the Spiders are.” A playful tone was in his voice as he kept on walking. 

“Oh and by the way,” Killua said as he kept on walking, “you guys make one hell of a clean up crew.” Laughing it out before he broke out into a run. 

“Damn him.” 

“Gon! Wait!” Leorio called out as Gon had pursued the other. “Damn it. Come on Kurapika.” 

“John, Carl, you’re with us. Everyone else clean up the mess and get Kite on the phone!” Kurapika yelled out as they then started making their way to follow Gon.

“Ah, I knew you’d follow me!” Killua laughed out as he continued running. The streets were mainly empty but there was still the few cluster of people here and there that he had to go around. 

Turning sharp corners as well as blending around people to try and throw Gon off, that was clearly not working and Killua had thought as much. The guy wasn’t stupid when it came to a chase, might as well have fun with him again. 

Running just a ways more before he came up to a subway entrance. Making a sharp turn into it, which would have thrown anyone off except for Gon. Running down the stairs as he quickly made a dash to hide from the other. 

Gon had followed and fell for it as Killua came up from behind and readied a kick to the ribs. Of course Gon had sensed it, he was practically part animal as he turned and brought up his arms to block it. His forearms were hit as he slid back further into the subway as Killua landed on the ground. 

“I see your reflexes have gotten better.” Killua smiled as he charged at Gon again.

“Damn it Gon, wait up!” Leorio had called out as they were just starting to get close to the subway. 

“You know that’s not gonna work.” Kurapika said plainly as he ran towards the entrance. 

“Yeah I know, but it was worth a try I guess-!” With that Leorio had slipped on the stairs and thankfully he had done so. Killua had thrown a few shuriken and managed to hit the two behind them. Not bad enough to kill them but enough to cause them to stop chasing him. 

“This is not your fight.” He said as he glared at the others at the top. 

Gon had turned around at the sound of screams from his friends. Once doing so he quickly faced forward to find Killua right in his face. 

“Hello~”

Gon threw up a punch and missed as Killua had jumped back. 

“Oohh, feisty tonight aren’t we?” Still Gon had said nothing as he charged forward to hit Killua. 

“Aw, are you still mad at me for embarrassing you in front of your little friend?” A big smile was spread across his face as he continued to dodge Gon’s attacks. Swinging back at the other who was also dodging his hits. 

“You’re pretty slow, maybe I should let you land a punch to feel more like a man.” Squatting down as Gon had aimed for his head. Swinging his leg out and around to trip Gon, grabbing him by the arm before the other had landed on the floor and threw him across the room and into the wall. A crack formed where Gon’s body made contact with it.

Not letting any noise come out as the impact of the wall knocked the air out of him. Once landing on the ground he wasted no time in getting back up. Gon was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. 

“Why did you kill him?” It came out more as a command rather than a question. Catching Killua’s hand as the other tried punching him again. Squeezing it hard enough to almost break two of the others fingers. 

Killua could tell how frustrated Gon was getting and it just made his smile stay on his face. Not letting the other get any satisfaction of groans of pain from his fingers almost breaking. 

“Really?” Killua said with an annoyed tone. “Not this again.” Dodging Gon’s other hand that came up to the side of his face. “Ah, so close but not quite yet.” Slipping his hand out of Gon’s grip as he jumped back and placed a hand on his hip. 

“We had him. He was ours.” Gon spoke through gritted teeth. He didn’t want to accept the fact that killing a man who was bound to be on death row was okay.

“He was my mission. I just waited for you guys to tie him up before I came in. Much less work for me which is nice.” Stretching as he spoke.

“Tch.” Gon grunted as he squatted down for a brief moment before lunging at Killua. Landing a hit to his right cheek. 

Sliding backwards on the concrete from the force of the punch as Killua kept his face turned to the side. 

“Well now, that hurt.” Slowly standing up straight as he looked at Gon with a blank expression. “Finally getting serious now?” Turning his mouth to the side as he spat out some blood onto the ground.

“You used us. Just as we had started to celebrate-“

“Oh hooray for you guys!” Sounding sarcastic and sympathetic as he clapped his hands together. “Congrats on capturing one out of thousands of black market dealers.” Killua whined out mockingly as he rolled his eyes. Looking back at Gon as he started to walk toward him before he broke out into a run to deliver a hit back at the other.

“Sorry to break it to you, sweet cheeks, but you should never celebrate because you accomplished something that should’ve only taken at most two weeks to accomplish.” Sending one fist after the other as he threw in some kicks as well. Gon was hit a few times but blocked the hits that would cause more damage. 

“That’s a bit pathetic, even for you.” Killua said as he landed a punch to Gon’s rib cage.

“Shut up!” 

BANG!! 

A loud gunshot rang throughout the subway. Gon’s eyes went wide as he froze from the loud noise that now rang through his ears. The source of the gunshot came from behind him. Turning his head back slowly as he saw Kite standing still as he held his gun up. 

“Gon get back.” Kite said plainly as he never took his eyes off Killua. 

‘How did I not see him coming? The bastard’ Killua cursed to himself. He had immediately jumped back after the noise of the gunshot but he was too slow. He had been hit. Biting the inside of his cheek out of anger more so than from the pain that was coming from his upper thigh. Not taking his eyes off Kite as he heard a train coming. 

“Well I guess now it’s my turn to disappear.” Jumping back and landing on the other side of the tracks. 

Gon stepped forward but Kite placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. The grip wasn’t tight but it was enough for Gon to know to behave. 

“See ya~” The train had passed in front of him and cut off both sides vision of one another. After it had passed Killua was gone without a trace. Just a moment later a couple police officers came in. 

“Block off all subway station exits, don’t let him get away.” Kite said as he had finally let go of Gon’s shoulder and made his way towards his team to inform them on what to do. 

“Gon!” Leorio and Kurapika had yelled out simultaneously as they made their way towards their friend. 

“Hey guys whats-“ Gon was cut off by a slap to the face by Kurapika. He had gotten there much sooner since Leorio’s leg was broken. 

“Don’t ever do that! We are a team and you should let your team help you pursuit someone, especially when that someone is Raijin.” Kurapika scolded him as Leorio stopped and just watched. 

“You could’ve been killed, then what? We’d be left here feeling guilty as hell for not being quick enough to come and help you.” Leorio soon came closer and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, but he just shook it off and didn’t bother looking at him.

Gon stayed quiet as he looked away from his friend. It was true and he knew it. 

“The next time you do something as reckless and stupid as that, I swear I will make sure you will be suspended until you can learn to count on your teammates to help.” Kurapika huffed out as he turned and walked away. 

Leorio turned and watched the blonde leave angrily before turning back to look at Gon. 

“You all good?”

“Yeah…” Gon said quietly as he sighed out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry Leorio I-“

“Hey don’t sweat about it. I’m just glad you’re still in one piece.” Smiling some as he tried holding back the pain from his broken ankle. Of all things to happen he slipped and broke his ankle during a pursuit. Then again if he hadn’t had slipped then he would have gotten friendly with a couple shuriken. 

“Come on. Lets get patched up and go for some drinks. I need it.” 

Gon huffed a small chuckle as he helped the other walk. “What you need is some pain killer.”

“With that ankle, it looks like you need some, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the subway incident Killua had went deep into town, opposite of where he lived and dug the bullet out of his thigh. Tossing it far in the opposite direction he was going. Not taking any chances of it being a tracker. If it were poison then that’d be fine since he was immune to practically everything, though a tracker would be bad. He liked where he lived and no one was going to mess that up for him. 

As three days passed by Killua was finally able to go out and do a job without his wound bleeding from moving. Now it was healed enough to just wear a band-aid, though it was one of the larger square ones. 

After getting his clothes and gear together he went out to go complete that he had gotten a few days ago. He knew it would be a simple task do he waited until he could be more sufficient when doing the job. It paid good money, good easy money and he was not going to miss out on that. 

It had only taken him five minutes to get to the place. Jumping down into the alleyway and in front of his target. Hand on the hilt of his sword as he was in a squatted position and low to the floor. 

“Hey! You bastard, get out of the-“ Soon the man was cut off as he fell to the ground with three cards in his back. 

“He was my prey.” 

“I just wanted to talk, so I helped out.” Hisoka said plainly as he walked towards the man on the floor. 

“Also I don’t think you should talk to your client that way.” 

Killua stood up and had let go of his katana. “If you could so easily do it then why would you pay me? Especially since you just did your own dirty work.” Not moving as Hisoka made his way a bit closer before stopping a few feet away. 

“Like I said, I want to talk.” 

“Then talk. My time is precious-“ Moving to the side as a card had slid right past his face.

“I’m paying you quite a pretty penny so your time is being well paid for in the end for doing nothing but moving on a sore leg.” 

Killua stood quiet as he stared back at Hisoka. Not showing any sign of emotion knowing full way that the clown feeds off of it. 

“So how is your leg doing? Did it need stitches?” Speaking as he knelt down next to the deceased man and plucked something out of his pocket before putting it into his own. 

Nothing. 

“Now what did I just say?” 

“Why do you care?”

“Because it won’t be that fun if you’re all stiff like this.” Standing back up straight as he looked at the other. 

“Don’t be such a tight ass. I could easily tell your brother where your little hide out is.” Ohh, that got a reaction out of the little Zoldyck.

Killua sighed out as he tried calming his nerves down. How could he be so careless like that? He should’ve known Hisoka would play that cad after the night he appeared in his place. 

“It needed three but I took them out already.” 

“Hmm…a fast healer, just like your brother.” Smiling wickedly as he stepped forward a bit more. 

“Honestly, why does it matter? It doesn’t concern-“ Killua’s eyes went wide before he soon glared at Hisoka. “You knew…You told him where we were at.” It made no sense as to why and how Kite had shown up in just the right spot when no one that was there during the fight had called. 

“Aw don’t look so grumpy, it just makes you cuter anyway.” Crossing his arms as he stuck on hip out and shifted his weight onto one foot. 

“Why did you do it?” Killua asked more as a command. 

“It was getting too loud so I thought you could use a break.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“You could say that. You didn’t exactly pay me back for tipping you off about your last assignment.” 

“You give me information and didn’t set a payment. How should I have known I was suppose to pay you back?” 

“You aren’t that stupid.” Hisoka yawned out as he pulled out his deck of cards and began shuffling them.

Killua stood quiet as watched Hisoka shuffle his deck. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Why so impatient?”

“I’ve never been a people person.”

“But you seemed to get along with that little police officer. What was his name?” Placing a hand on his chin as he thought. “Ah yes, Leorio. He seemed like a nice fellow and you seemed to be having a good time.”

“You’re a pervert.” Killua plainly said as he rolled his eyes. “If you’re threatening to kill him I don’t care. It’s not like I have feelings for him or whatever.” 

“But it will bother Gon and he’ll think it was you.” 

“…”

“You’re becoming soft Killua Zoldyck.” Hisoka noticed the flash of murderous eyes from the other. Hisoka loved that look in the boy’s eyes. Clutching his fist as he had to calm himself down. 

‘Oh how easy it would be to kill this boy. The fight would be worth it.’ Hisoka just wanted to play with him. Test to see how strong Killua was after all he’s seen from him. It was also to put him in his place. Killua has become too cocky even when he had first arrived here as a young boy. Honestly it was just fun breaking that strong ego of his, though it wouldn’t be easy but it was a fight he was willing to do. He could stand to wait longer but ever since Illumi came into town he’s been itching for a fight. Why not do a little warm up with the heir of the famous Zoldyck family?

“Maybe it’s about time to show you what it means to be in control of the city.”

“What?” Killua spoke with a darker tone, as he never took his eyes off the older man. This seemed to be going in odd directions and he wasn’t sure if he liked where it was initially going.

In the blink of an eye a card from Hisoka’s deck flew straight towards Killua’s leg where he had been shot. Jumping to the side as he dodged it. 

“What the?” Killua had looked down when jumping to the side. Just as fast as he turned away he faced back to Hisoka. It was a mistake to look away. Hisoka was right in his face. 

“Show me what you’ve got, heir of the Zoldyck family.” Blood was splattered; the fight Hisoka so desperately craved soon began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH-HOHOHO!! Did you see that coming?! HA!! Well everyone, i'm uploading the chapter early as a celebration of my birthday today ;D!!! I'm so old :') ANYWAYS!! I hope you all enjoyed this and look forward to their fight ;D THANK YOU <3  
> also if you ever wanna message me or something my tumblr is: sweetlifekillua


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Lol YES!! As a celebration of my birthday and having a super fantastic day here is ANOTHER!!! Enjoy~

“Now, show me what you’ve got, heir of the Zoldyck Family.” Hisoka’s hand flew up and Killua was barely able to dodge the hit as it had cut the side of his cheeks. 

“H-hey! What the f-“

“Shh, none of that foulness here.” Charging forward as he punched Killua in the gut and sent him flying back into the wall that was much closer than Killua had thought. Coughing out as he landed back onto the ground on wobbly feet. 

Hisoka sighed as he placed a hand on his hip. “This isn’t going to be fun anymore-“ Killua’s white hair flashed in front of the others vision before he jumped back and avoided the slash that was aimed for his chest. 

“Ohh~ Now we’re getting somewhere. Wouldn’t want to get bored of you so quickly Killua~” 

Killua shivered from the way Hisoka had called out his name. Not wasting any time as he went into offense mode and continued to charge at the other. 

“Why are you doing this?” Killua asked as he continued swinging his blade in all different ways to hit Hisoka. Nothing was working as the other kept dodging him. 

“I’m bored.” It wasn’t a full lie. Hisoka knew if he fought Killua then the others brother would soon come and fight him. Illumi was always someone he wanted to fight, so why not now? Who knows, maybe he’ll get more satisfaction out of this fight than he had first thought.

“You’re weak.” Throwing another card once Killua was close enough and hit the side of his thigh rather deeply. 

Wincing a bit, though that didn’t stop him from attacking Hisoka. He didn’t know why this was happening but all he knew was that he had to try and land a good hit on the other to end it quickly. Though, with the way this fight was going he wasn’t going to last long, and he knew it too.

Hisoka smiled as he punched Killua in the face and sent the boy to the ground. Killua caught himself before his head hit the floor and his shoulder. The punch made him a bit dizzy, but once he felt a bit more decent Hisoka’s foot made contact with his side sending him up and across the sidewalk. 

“Ah-“ Killua huffed out as it became a bit harder to move. Hisoka’s hits were precise and each one was thought out. It was enough to daze him and throw him completely off balance but not enough to keep him from getting back up. 

“You always get up so quickly. Do you want to be beated that badly?”

“Who even said you won yet?” 

Now Hisoka was getting tiered of this. He knew he’d get bored fast, might as well end this quickly. Just as he pulled out another card a small knife was thrown and had actually hit him in the shoulder. Looking at it then back at Kilua was now breathing a bit harder. 

“I’m not so far from wining as you may think.”

“No. You’re done here.” Hisoka said as he threw one card towards Killua, though the other had done the same with another knife. Though Killua’s had slid past the others cheek, Hisoka’s card hit right into Killua’s side and rather deeply. 

“Nice shot, if only your aim was bit you may have caused more damage.” He had to admit he didn’t see that one coming, not considering how much blood the Zoldyck has already lost. Pulling the knife out of his shoulder as he started walking towards Killua. 

“I think you’ll want this back.” Tossing it back to the other. Killua caught it but he had grabbed it at the blade before it had stuck in his chest. Though that was Hisoka’s plan. In just moments the two were face to face as Hisoka smiled and twisted the card. Killua had bit into his lip so hard to bite back the scream his lip began to bleed. Dropping the blade as his body was shocked with pain as Hisoka twisted the card that was still inside him. 

Killua tightened his fist as he punched Hisoka so hard in the face it had pushed the other back which in turn pulled the card out of him. Falling forward as blood dripped down onto the floor. 

“Even when you’ve clearly lost you still put up a fight.”

“Heh…” Killua huffed out as he slowly started to push himself up enough to at least not be laying on the ground. “You underestimated me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Hisoka said plainly as he still hung onto the knife that had been in his shoulder earlier. “It’s more like I had no expectations for you. Though I will say you did surprise me a few times.” Tossing the blade onto the ground as he started to leave. 

“Maybe next time you’ll put up an actual fight rather than whatever this was.” Waving his arm about as he continued walking away. A smile clear on his face once he was just far enough away.

Killua sat upright for a bit until he felt Hisoka’s presence gone. His face soon twisted as he placed a hand over the wound at his side. It was bleeding too much and that wasn’t the only spot that was bleeding. Everything was starting to go a bit hazy before he shook his head. 

“Damn it. No.” Killau cursed as he fell to his side. Coughing as he could already feel the bruises on his body. Waking up in the morning wasn’t going to be any fun. Then again…how was he going to get back home like this?

Looking up slowly and around as he tried remembering where he was exactly. Moving slowly to sit up before another shock of pain surged through his body. Sucking in a sharp breath as he froze for a moment before he started moving again. Standing up was a whole other issue. 

Once he was finally able to stand, thanks to the wall for support, he picked up his katana, sheathing it and picking up the small hand held knife as he fell onto one knee. 

“Ah-“ Cutting himself off as he bit down onto his lip again. The jolt from hitting the ground aggravated the gash on the side of his thigh as well as the hole in his side. 

“Damn him.” Killua cursed as he slowly stood back up. He was too far away from his house to go home and bandage his wounds. The only place that was close was still quiet a few blocks away. 

“Guess I should…start walking.” Killua slowly stumbled his way down the alleyway once pushing himself up. Thankfully he knew his way around to avoid people spotting him as much as possible while making his way to the place he was hoping would be safe or at least better than being outside in the cold. It would take him a good thirty minutes before he would arrive to his destination.

~~*~~

It had been three days since the incident in the subway. Gon had wondered if Raijin was actually going to start backing off now after none other than Kite had actually shot him. Though, it was to be expected considering Kite was the chief of police. Gon was still a bit banged up after the whole ordeal, though he had gotten over the pain after that night. It hurt more just remembering that Raijin had killed a man so easily when they had worked so hard for months on end to capture the man. 

Sometimes though the others words would get to him. Why was he always looking out for him? As Gon was packing up his belongings for the night he stopped when he saw a playing card on the corner of his desk. It was the signal that he was here. 

Gon had stared at the joker card for a moment longer before he threw on his coat, grabbed his bag, and shoved the card into his pocket. 

Once getting outside he walked down the sidewalk, trying to play normal until he was grabbed and pulled into the alleyway. Honestly, couldn’t anyone think of doing something other than dragging him into dark alleyways? It was bad enough that he didn’t trust this man, though his information was always accurate and it’s thanks to him that they had managed to capture Theo.

“Seriously, don’t do that.” Gon pulled his arm away and fixed his jacket coat. Pulling out the playing card as he threw it at the other. “And try to pick a different way to get my attention that doesn’t involve leaveing random shit on my desk.”

“Ohh~ Snappy today aren’t we? You having some trouble with a certain villain?” 

“What do you want Hisoka.” Gon asked with a very annoyed tone as he shifted into a posture that had fit with his tiered tone.

“You’re not very good at avoiding questions without answering them with your body.” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Gon’s cheeks turned a light pink before he breathed in. Stopping mid breath before he took a step forward. 

“Why do you smell like blood?” When has Hisoka not smelled like blood? Though this time it was more potent than the times before. It was hard to see the other in the dark lighting. 

“Oh it’s not mine.” Hisoka said almost a little too proudly. “Actually I came to just tell you that there’s a little injured stray that may climb into your lap for help.” 

“Oh God. Who did you hurt?” Bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s all I have to say. Have a great night~” Even in the dark lighting Gon could still see Hisoka wink at him. The guy was always so creepy and Gon knew nobody liked him but Gon wanted to keep him as an asset. Free information that was actually reliable was useful but it always came at a cost with Hisoka. 

“Is this something where I’m going to owe you in the future or whatever?” Gon knew the others ways. 

Hisoka stopped walking as he turned his head to the side. “Just say…this is a little gift from me to you.” Turning his head to the side as he smiled. Just as he got Gon’s attention he had left. 

Just as Gon felt Hisoka’s presence disappear he shivered where he stood as he thought about a gift someone like Hisoka would give him. Though now Gon was highly curious to know what was going on. All he really got from it is that Hisoka had hurt someone and apparently this someone was either a nuisance to Hisoka or he had messed with the other in the wrong way. Either way Gon had a feeling he was going to have a headache from all this.

Gon just hoped that whatever happened it wouldn’t involve him. His day was long and boring. All he wanted right now was to go home, relax, and play with his cat. Now the stench of Hisoka’s blood was stuck in his nose as he started waling home. Today was definitely something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! OH MAN OH MAN!!! I hope you all enjoyed these chapters :D i hope you're enjoying it as much as i enjoyed typing it <3 Hisoka basically kicking Killua's ass and being all smug about it ;) THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING UP THIS FAR AND I HOPE TO KEEP YOUR INTEREST PEEKED TILL THE END ;D THANK YOU  
> If you ever want to suggest something and or comment about it, my tumblr is: sweetlifekillua  
> THANK YOU!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWOOOO SORRY GUYS!! I missed last weeks update because i was away at a con and didn't have time or a computer to upload it BUT HERE YOU ARE!! I've gotten some questions?suggestions for a back story on Killua and although this is short i feel like it may be good :'D PLZ ENJOY AND FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!!

Everything felt the same. Once again coming home through the testing gates after a successful mission. They always felt so basic, always the same and never any fun what so ever. It was starting to get boring.

The only thing Killua looked forward to was seeing his younger sister, Alluka. She was never sent on missions like how he was and honestly, he’d rather keep it that way. Alluka was someone that was very precious to him. If she were to ever get hurt he would not hold back no matter who they were. Family or lover, and even then he doesn’t have a significant other nor anyone he’s really crushing on. 

“Onii-san!” The familiar petite voice called out. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Killua smiled as he caught Alluka in a hug as she practically jumped onto him.

“I wanted to see you! I’m happy you’re back from work.” Alluka flashed her big toothy smile up at Killua. She didn’t know their line of work exactly besides that sometimes they would have to leave for business. It’s not like he was lying about it, it technically was business. 

Killua carried Alluka bridal style back into the house and into her room. It was a good ways away but as long as she stayed in there when told to then their parents wouldn’t “handle” her. 

“Aw no!”

“What?” Killua asked in a confused tone. 

“I want to sleep with you!”

Of course this wasn’t the first time but the last time it happened Illumi had saw and of course they had gotten in trouble which Killua didn’t care but Alluka was locked in her room for a month. He did not want her to go through that ever again. 

“Maybe next time, ok?” Smiling down at her hoping she would understand but...

“No!”

She never did which made him love her more. Alluka was a fighter and would never back down in an argument or in a fight, but there was only so much she could do against their parents which was already minimal. 

“I gotta go tell the others I’m back, next time ok?” Killua looked down apologetically. He really wished he could’ve said yes but even he knew how far he could push before he would go to far.

“Hmph.” Alluka crossed her arms as she turned away from Killua, or at least tried to considering she was being carried by the other. “Fine, but you gotta promise!”

“Fine Fine, I promise/” Killua sighed out but he still had a smile on his face. 

“You gotta pinky swear it.” Holding up her finger to get Killua to do the same. 

Killua cradled Alluka in one arm as he stopped walking to do the pinky promise song. He always thought it annoying up until Alluka would do it, it was the most precious thing ever. 

“I can walk now, thank you!” Pecking a kiss onto Killua’s cheek as she get out from Killua’s hold and made her way back to her room. 

“Love you!” She smiled and waved before she ran back down the hallway to her room. 

Killua waved back and smiled. “Love you too!” Still waving and smiling up until she disappeared into her room. He slowly stopped waving and lowered his hand down, his smile slowly disappeared too as he felt alone again. Of course he hated it but he needed to get these things out of the way. The sooner he dealt with it the sooner he could go to bed and play on his game boy. 

A knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Killua entered into his fathers office as he approached the desk. “Missions complete.”

“Good work. The rest of the money was sent to you account.” Silva spoke as he continued typing on his computer. It was almost comical to see someone as large as his father typing away on a computer. 

Just as Killua started to turn away and leave his father cleared his throat.

“What?”

“It’s about Alluka.”

Killua tensed up. It was the one conversation he did not want to have with his father. 

“No.”

“You know this has to happen.”

“It doesn’t! Why are you forcing her into something she doesn’t want?” Killua spoke angrily as he never turned back around to face his father. 

“She does want this. Ask her, she wants to go out.”

“But does she really know.”

“…”

“Does she even know what you’re going to do to her?!” Killua then turned around and glared at his father. 

Alluka was to be sent far away to live with extended family and start a new life. She was to go to school, make friends, be as normal as she could be although, the one thing that she had to leave without was all her memories of this place. It would be bad for someone to come after her and gain information so the best thing to do was to send her away and have her forget everything.

“This isn’t fair!” Killua yelled out as he tried staying calm but he just couldn’t. When it came to Alluka it was hard for him to keep calm. He didn’t care if he was punished for showing emotion. It was Alluka, and he did not want this for her.

“You’re wrong.”

“What?” 

Silva stopped tying at his computer and turned to completely face Killua. “What you mean to say is it’s not fair to you.”

Killua tensed up and stood a bit straighter as he was still clearly angry. 

“Killua….if you truly care for her then let her go. If anything you should be thanking us.” Crossing his arms as he leaned back in his large chair. “If it weren’t for you then she wouldn’t have n opportunity such as this.”

Killua stood quiet as he looked away from his father. He couldn’t accept this. It was all true though and he hated that. This was all in the best interest for Alluka but…it hurt. He was letting go of the one thing he cared for in this world. It was his source of happiness and he was going to be the only one to remember any of it. It was more than upsetting, it was devastating. 

“The process will take place tomorrow.”

“What?! That’s too soon!” Killua shouted as he looked at his father.

“The new school year starts in one month. It would be in her best interest to leave soon so she can become acquainted with the new area.” Silva went back to typing. 

“You may stay with her until then, though you will not be present during the process.” Silva spoke as he looked at Killua. “Is that clear?”

“…”

“I said, is that clear?” Speaking in a harsher tone now.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Killua practically spat out as he put his hands in his pockets and clenched his fists tightly. 

“Alright.” Silva went back to typing. “You’re dismissed.

\-----

A year had gone by since Alluka had left. One long, depressing year. All Killua did was go on missions and try to forget about Alluka but…that was too much to ask for. 

“Welcome back Killu.” Illumi spoke as he greeted Killua from the front door. Killua walked by and ignored him. 

“Mother wants to see you.”

“When does she not.” Was all Killua said as he went straight to his room. He couldn’t care less about his mom. It was her idea to take Alluka’s memories away. He hated this family. Everyone but Kalluto who seemed stuck to his mother’s side. They would talk sometimes but it was always hard keeping up a conversation.

There was a knock at his door. It was Canary. 

“Come in, unless you’re Milluki then fuck off.” Killua groaned out before he shoved his face back into his pillow. Canary let herself in as she found her master looking depressed as usual. Of course she tried helping but there was only so much she could do and also there was only so much Killua would do with her until he would retreat back to his room. 

“Your mother would like to speak to you.” Killua had forced her to say that only in his presence and if they were alone. 

“I know.”

“She means now.”

“UGH!” Killua rolled over and slinked out of bed as he slowly made his way out the door. 

“I can walk on my own.” 

“Yes sir.” She bowed and left him. It was clear he wanted to be left alone but she wished she wouldn’t have to obey him all the time. He needed a friend, more than just Mike. 

Killua made his way down the hall to find his mother and of course Kalluto making their way towards him.

“Killua!” Kikyo practically screamed in that high-pitched, ear ringing tone of hers. Killua groaned as he rubbed his ears. 

“How dare you not report to me as well! This is the fifth time this week.”

“And?” Killua didn’t see any problem with it since all he had to do was tell his Father he was back but since he had told Illumi he knew his father would know soon enough. 

“How dare you!” She screamed until she cut herself off and cleared her throat. “Killua, dear…I am your mother and you are to treat me with respect. You are heir to the family household.” She held up her small fan to cover her mouth. 

“You’ll make a great villain. The ultimate Zoldyck Villain.” She spoke highly of it which only pissed Killua off more. 

“I’m leaving.” Killua said as he turned around and started making his way out. Everyone seemed to be holding him back from doing more, going on bigger and more exciting missions. He hated it and just wanted to go out and see the world rather than be stuck here and suffocate in his own depression. Alluka being gone ruined everything and he wanted to leave what was hurting him the most, the memories. 

“No you will not-“ She was cut off as she approached Killua and was about to grab his shoulder until he had attacked her. Using three small blades hidden in his sleeve as he cut his mothers face. 

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Killua said as he turned back around and started making his way back into his room to grab some belongings. He could still hear his mothers screams as he walked away. Soon Milluki came running towards them, knowing exactly what had happened.

“Killua you-“ Milluki was too cut off as Killu had stabbed him. 

“Whoops! My hand slipped. See ya!” Killua said as he left the knife in his brother and ran back to his room. His heart was racing, he felt lighter, he felt alive again. 

‘I’m doing it. I’m doing it Alluka, just like you wanted.’ Killua spoke to himself as he grabbed some clothing, his wallet, and a couple other things to keep him occupied such as games and candy. 

After getting what he needed he left without another word being spoken to anyone. He made it out of the testing gates and everything seemed brighter. He felt better. The next step was to go find a place and make it his own. He was a villain after all and what better way to get things started than start taking control of a city?

~~*~~

“Damn him…” Killua cursed as he held his side tightly. Blood was spilling through his hands, drenching the bandages he had wrapped around his fingers and slightly up his arm. If it weren’t for the black clothing he had on before you would be able t see the blood much clearer.

It was still nighttime and if he could remember correctly it was well past eleven. Tanding was hard and walking was an even bigger challenge. There was only one place he could get to before passing out and even then it was a good distance away. This day was just getting worse and worse. 

“Guess I should…start walking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH i hope this was good for everyone!! This was a quick write up and i can hardly see anything rn even with my glasses on :'D I hope you all enjoyed <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another to make up for not posting one last week!! ENJOY!!

Killua could hear the familiar footsteps coming down the hall close to the door. It’s definitely the one he was waiting for but never wanted him to show. Gon was always quite a stubborn person, but then again it goes both ways.

Killua laid against Gon’s apartment wall close to the window. Being near the cold window helped him stay awake until Gon finally came home. Honestly he hoped the other would never come knowing what the situation may turn into, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. One hand remained against his side as the blood was already dripping between his fingers and down onto the hardwood floor.

“Did you know” Killua spoke quietly as the cat he had been petting earlier soon ran towards its owner, “most pets we keep only become a fraction of our age.”

Gon practically jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice coming from the other end of the room. 

“Do you think that if they’d known this, they’d call us gods?” Killua chuckled out the last bit as if scoffing at the mere idea of it.

Closing his door quickly as he turned the light on. He had been wondering where that smell of blood was coming from. Gon could practically smell it before walking up the stairs since the elevator was being worked on. Though he would’ve never guessed that the infamous villain of the city would be in his apartment, bleeding out on his floor, and petting his cat. 

“What the hell-“ 

“mmm, you’re too loud.” Killua groaned out as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. 

Gon made a confused face at the other. He wasn’t even talking that loud. Honestly tonight was just getting weirder and weirder. First there’s a surprise visit from Hisoka and now this? Gon rolled his eyes as he kept an eye on the intruder. 

“What are you even doing here? More so, how the hell did you find where I live?” Gon spoke the same volume as before, if anything a bit louder just to go against the other. It’s not like they were friends, far from it to say the least.

“…”

“Hey! Don’t die on me while we’re talking.” Gon yelled out as he shrugged off his coat and threw it on the coat hanger. Not caring that it had just fallen onto the ground in the end. 

“How sweet…you do care about me.” Killua laughed out slightly. Honestly he wonders himself why he even came to him. There were other places he could’ve probably went to…actually scratch that, there was nowhere. This was the closest place to where he had fought Hisoka, more like got his ass handed to him by the damned clown. It was also the only place he could go to. It’s not like he had friends anyway.

Gon rolled his eyes again as he got closer to the other slowly. Stopping midway as he gave a suspicious look at the other. “This isn’t some sort of set up is it? Give me your sword.” He couldn’t see the weapon but there was no way he would be taking any chances. 

Taking in a deep breath as Killua dropped his head forward. Reaching behind him as he winced a bit from the movement and tossed it on the ground towards Gon. Might as well cooperate with him than pass out in his house. Doing that may just give the other a chance to actually arrest him, which he could just escape from easily but still, that required effort and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Gon was quite surprised that the other had cooperated with him with only mild resistance. Walking over to the sheathed blade, picking it up and putting it where his jacket and umbrella holder was. Best to keep it as far from the other as much as possible since he could be easily killed by it. Gon never doubted the others capabilities, not even now while he was obviously injured pretty badly.

“I could get a squad over here in seconds from just one call, you know that right?”

“That’d be a bit hard considering I cut off your phone line.” A tiered smile on his face as he slowly looked up at Gon.

“What?!” Damn, he should’ve figured as much. Gon went to check and see if the other was telling the truth, walking over to a phone and picked it up. Of course the line was dead, honestly why did he doubt it anyway. Sighing out loudly as he placed it back down a bit harder than he meant to but honestly it was completely justified considering. Maybe he should just be glad his lights would turn on. 

“What do you want?” Gon had asked with a put out tone also with a bit of anger in it as well.

“Ah, I thought you’d never ask. Then again you’re a detective so you should’ve figured that out already.” Shifting around as he tried to stand up which he ended up failing at as he slid back against the wall and down to the ground. 

“H-hey…what the hell happened anyway?” Gon spoke out with slight care in the tone of his voice. Honestly he doesn’t know why he hasn’t kicked him out yet.

“Just got into a fight with a clown.” 

“I was being serious.” Gon said plainly as he felt like he should help him but why should he? This guy, the famous Raijin has killed many without batting an eye, and now he’s here asking for help. Considering what had happened the last time they met, as well as all the other times their paths crossed.

“So was I.” That response made Gon roll his eyes as he shifted to stand more on one leg.

“So, you break into my apartment, bleed all over where you’re sitting, and expect me to patch you up? That wound is deep so you won’t be able to leave even if you wanted to.” Gon stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Killua huffed out annoyed by all this already. His wound wasn’t getting any better and his headache was getting worse. Though even through all that he managed a smirk up at Gon.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Winking at him as he breathed out slowly. 

Gon stood and stared down at the white haired boy as he contemplated on what to do. If anyone were to find out about Raijin being in his apartment, let alone him helping him, he cold seriously lose his job and possibly go to jail for it as well. Was it really worth saving someone like him? Someone who kills for a living? Someone who he doesn’t even know the name of? What if he could change him? Gon always hoped for the best in people, even someone like Raijin.

“I appreciate the staring and all, I know I’m to gorgeous to handle in one go but could you really help? I don’t exactly like bleeding out in front of my enemy-“

“What’s your name?” Gon had interrupted. 

“What?” Killua asked in confusion and slight shock.

“I know you’re bleeding out but you aren’t deaf.” 

“Maybe I would’ve heard you if you hadn’t so rudely interrupted me.” Wow, even coming from Gon that sounded rude. Then again he didn’t expect to be treated like a guest.

Now it was Gon’s turn to smile a bit from getting the other a bit frustrated if even just a little. “I asked you what your name was.”

‘Why the hell does he want to know that?’ Killua only had to wonder as he sighed out. “Why does that matter? Don’t you guys call me Raijin anyways? Also it’s not that catchy but whatever, your police force is pretty dunce.”

The smile that had been on Gon’s face fell as his fists tightened. The police force was his friends, practically family to him even if he wasn’t close with all of them he still knew everyone’s names. 

“That’s payment for me to help you.”

Killua scoffed as he took a deep breath in and lifted his head up. “Your fucking kidding me-“

“Hey now! You need my help right? I don’t see anyone else running to come help you, so you better think wisely, criminal.” 

“Now that’s just rude.” Killua huffed out as Gon crossed his arms and stared down at the other. Though Gon didn’t speak again as he waited. To just prove what he meant he pulled up a chair and sat down. Keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched and waited for the others answer. 

“Ugh! You’re such a child!”

“Well you need this ‘childs’ help.” Gon was smiling once again. It would be nice to know the others name. The reason was somewhat for work but mainly for himself. He never cared for nicknames he just liked knowing peoples names because then it gave them an identity. Also, for some reason Gon really wanted to know more about the other. 

Ten minutes had gone by and neither of them uttered a single word. Even though there was no movement the blood still came out and Killua was starting to become light headed, and fast.

“You’re a stubborn ass, aren’t you?” Gon spoke up. Killua just looked up at him as his eyes were now half lidded. A bit of worry shot through Gon’s body as the other really could be on the verge of dying. The thought of someone dying in his room did not sit well at all. There was a sense of proctection that came over him.

“H-hey come on!” Gon unraveled his arms and came over o Killua’s side. Placing a hand on the other as he started to pull it away to see the wound which was easier than he had thought which had now set him a bit more on edge. Grimacing as he looked at the deep wound that was still dripping out blood. “You didn’t even bandage it? You could have a serious infection.” 

“Shush up” Killua’s words were starting to become a bit more slurred. “You sound like my mom…” 

“Well I’m not your mom.” Damn, this wasn’t good. Considering how much blood he has already lost Gon was surprised he’s still even conscious. That’s not including the amount of blood he has lost before coming to his place. 

“Don’t move I’ll be back.” 

“Mmhm”

Gon soon came back with a first aid kit and some towels. Kneeling next to the other as he set down his things next to his leg. “Ok I need you to try and take off your shirt. I can help if you need it.” Gon spoke as he started taking out some things from his kit.

“Hmph,” Killua chuckled some, “y’want me to strip for you? Aren’t ya’gonna at least ask me out to dinner first or something?” His words mainly came out meshed together as he closed his eyes. 

“Shut up.” Gon plainly said as he got up onto his knees and slowly started pulling off the others long sleeved shirt. Once getting it off he couldn’t help but stare at the others body. It was littered with scars, some fading, but it was still easy to spot. Swallowing as he could only imagine what he had to go through to get them.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend? I’m sure she wouldn’t like it if she caught you staring.” 

That caused Gon to come right out of his staring gaze and back to the others wound that seemed to start bleeding more from the movement. A slight blush on his cheeks from being caught. “I don’t.” Opening and digging through his box as he pulled out a bottle of peroxide. Grabbing onto one of the towels he had brought and pressed it against the others waistline to catch the liquid. 

“Oh yeah? Would’ve thought someone as handsome as you would have all the women flocking to you.” 

“No, that’s just you.” Gon sighed out as he opened the bottle and held it up to the wound. “Now, this might burn a bit.” That was the only warning the other got before Gon started to pour the liquid onto it. It was clearly infected considering the amount of foam that came up. 

Killua bit his lip as it did in fact burn. He’s had worse but that still didn’t deter the fact that it didn’t hurt like hell. “Y-you know…I’m guessing you like men then.” 

“Now you’re just being stupid. How much blood did you lose before getting here?”

“Whatever, just making conversation.” Sighing it out as he leaned his head to the side to watch Gon. “I don’t know.” Killua could barley think now. Sleep sounded way better even though his body was cold. “Imma sleeps, you better not cop a feel.” 

“H-hey no, don’t fall asleep! You’ve lost too much blood!”

“Killua.”

“What?” Gon asked as he poured more peroxide onto the wound. It definitely needed more cleaning which meant he needed to touch it to get out whatever dirt was in there.

“That’s my name…Killua.” 

‘Killua…’ That was a cool name Gon thought before he shook his head. “Hey…Killua? Hey!” Killua had already passed out. Maybe that was best so he could work without any distractions. Though the other seemed much more pale than normal.

As Gon waited for the next pour of peroxide finish up he looked back up at Killua’s face. He did have really nice skin. The way he slept seemed so peaceful even though it was kind of forced. Gon couldn’t help think the other had some rather cute qualities. Smiling a bit as he then whispered Killua’s name to himself. It seemed to roll off his tongue so easily and for some unknown reason, he liked it.

~~**~~

Gon sat back as he sighed out. Sleeves rolled up as there was some blood on his shirt and hands. He had managed to close up the wound and bandaged it. Though now that he noticed, he could see a couple bruises on Killua’s body. It looked like he was thrown around a lot more than physically being hit or rather stabbed.

Gon smiled some as he stood up and went to grab a pillow as well as a heated blanket. 

Coming back moments later as he started setting up his couch for Killua. As he slowly lowered himself to pick Killua up he noticed how light the other was. Honestly, he expected him to be a bit heavier, but then again he did have a smaller frame than Gon. Carrying the other to his couch as he slowly lowered Killua without waking him up. Making sure that Killua’s head was on the pillow Gon had brought from his bed. His pillow was the only one he had that wasn’t covered in cat fur. Plugging in the blanket as he slowly placed it over the other. 

After he was sure everything was cleaned up, as well as himself, Gon then went over to a chair near the couch. Bringing it closer to the couch just so he could be near Killua when he’d wake up. Gon sat down and crossed his arms over his tank top. Yawning out as he tried staying awake for a bit. 

As he slowly started to drift into sleep his cell phone went off in his pocket. Jumping from the loud and hard vibration on his thigh as he reached in and looked at it. Opening it as he placed the small device against his ear.

“Hey Leorio, what’s up? Why are you calling this late?” Gon was practically shaking as he tried keeping his voice in check as he spoke. Has Leorio found out Killua was in his room? What if everyone knew and he was being told to leave town? Gon’s nerves spiked as he waited for Leorio to speak up. 

“Gon! Dude you scared me. I tried calling your home phone but I think the line is dead? Everything ok?” 

Gon’s eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping figure on his couch. Not answering as he thought of what to say. Should he tell him or not? 

“Gon?”

“Ah, yeah the phone lines have been messing up lately. Everything’s fine.” Gon said a bit more nervously than he would’ve liked. 

“You sure?” Leorio asked hesitantly before sighing out in relief. “Alright, well that’s good.” 

“Yeah…” Gon waited for the other to continue but the line was quiet for a bit. To long for comfort considering Gon was still trying to calm down. “Um…did you need something?”

“AH right! Sorry about that, anyways, I got this new bottle of alcohol, wanna try some? I can come by and-“

“No!” Gon said in panic before he bit his lip shut and closed his eyes tightly.

“Huh?” Leorio said with question all over his tone. 

“W-well…it’s late and we have work tomorrow.” 

“…” 

Gon was practically sweating now from the suspense he had created for himself. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Sheesh, you’re just like Kurapika. Such a stiff! Haha.” 

“Heh, yeah. Sorry Leorio but I should probably get some sleep now.”

“Yeah. Actually I’m surprised you picked up considering how late it is.”

‘Shit!’ Gon cursed as he looked at the time. It was two in the morning and he had work in eight hours. If he falls fast asleep now then he’ll be alright. 

“Well you did say you tried calling my home phone a few times so I think I probably would’ve picked up.” 

“Oh…yeah…you’ve got a point there.” Leorio laughed before he sighed out which had sounded more like a yawn. “Alright well I guess I should let you sleep now. Night! See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” With that they hung up. Gon sighed out as he plopped back down into his chair. Opening his eyes to find that Killua was still fast asleep. That was a big surprise for him considering how he talked pretty loudly on the phone. Also, he expected Killua to be a very light sleeper, but then again he was injured badly and lost quite a bit of blood, so it’s only reasonable that he’d still be asleep. Ah, sleep…that sounded like a smart thing to do. 

Soon Gon had finally gotten comfortable enough in his seat to fall asleep. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a very different day. All he could do was sleep for now and deal with it in the morning or at least when the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN DID YOU SEE THAT COMING?! I'm sure most of you probably did but i had fun haha!! Plz comment, like and or if you'd like to message me about it my tumblr is: sweetlifekillua


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came too quickly as it felt like Gon had barley gotten any sleep at all. It’s not like he could sleep comfortably considering the special guest he had sleeping on his couch. 

Gon had woken up just before his alarm clock had gone off. Making sure to turn it off before the noise would make him jump in his seat. Sighing out as he slouched back into his chair. Yawning as he stretched and took a peek at Killua. 

The other was still in the same position as he had last saw him. It didn’t look like he would wake up anytime soon and that sort of worried Gon. It made him wonder if going into work would be the best thing to do right now. Then again if he doesn’t go in then he may just worry Leorio more so and it would be bad for him to come over to check on him. Leorio was always a very good friend, but at a time like this, with these circumstances, Gon just couldn’t take any chances. 

What had bothered him most was the fact that he had willingly helped someone who has done nothing but cause problems with the force. Though Gon couldn’t shake this feeling off his chest. He couldn’t understand what it was and that bothered him the most. 

After a bit of Gon figuring out what he felt he soon came to realize that he was about to leave Killua alone in his home. Locking his front door wouldn’t do him any good since the other managed to come into his house without breaking anything. 

Gon looked around a couple times before his eyes landed down the hallway that led to his bedroom. Looking back down at the sleeping form under the heated blanket before he groaned out and ran a hand through his hair. Walking into his bedroom as he started to set up his bed for Killua to sleep in it. Putting on a couple of towels with a sheet on top just in case the other moved in his sleep and bled through the bandages. It would be a bother if there were blood stains on his mattress.

Once getting everything in order Gon came back into the living room and slowly pealed the heated blanket off of Killua. Once again he started to stare at the others body. This time he could look without being accused or whatever Killua was doing. 

There were multiple scars. They had all ranged from dark to light, from small to long large and deep. Gon had a few himself but nothing as bad as Killua’s. There a few that seemed almost like a clean cut, as if someone slowly inflicted it on him, or Killua had let it happen. 

Gon stared for a bit longer before he closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Honestly, he shouldn’t show him any kind of kindness. It’s not like Killua deserved it, but then again it’s not like he knew anything about the other. If it was hard for him to say what his name was then Gon couldn’t even imagine what it took to at least know more about him. 

Once getting his senses back together he bent down and squatted a bit as he slowly and carefully lifted Killua up and off the couch. Standing up slowly as he carried Killua bridal style to his room. Walking slowly as he help the others body close to him. Killua’s head fell to side and was now lying against Gon’s chest. Gon blushed a bit as Killua’s hair felt really soft against his skin. A slight blush appeared across his cheeks as he now approached the bed. 

It took him a bit before he had placed Killua down. Honestly, it had felt rather comfortable to hold him. Even though his skin was a bit cool it still felt really good against his warmer skin. 

After setting him down onto the bed he pulled up the blankets on top of him. Gon would’ve changed the others bandages but he didn’t have much stuff to begin with. To be honest he was actually quiet surprised he had enough to clean and wrap Killua’s waist while he slept. Now his biggest fear was if the other was going to wake up soon and if he was going to wake up while he was gone.

Taking a quick shower as he started to quickly get ready to go. He had spent a little too much time thinking of what he was going to do he hadn’t noticed the time going by. Even after the amount of time he had spent thinking up things of what to do, he still had nothing. The next big thing on his list was to act like nothing was wrong while at work. He hoped time would go by fast and that Killua wouldn’t wake up until he got home. Now that Gon noticed the paleness on the others face, he also noticed the dark bags under his eyes. It made Gon wonder when the last time he actually slept. 

‘Stop it!’ Gon yelled at himself. It bothered him with how much he cared about Killua. He was bad, he kills people, he’s messed with Gon multiple times, embarrassed him, the list goes on and on and yet, Gon still felt the need to crawl into bed and keep the other warm. 

Soon his cat had jumped up onto the bed and laid next to Killua’s side. That made Gon chuckled as he walked towards his bag. Picking it up as he turned and looked at Killua one last time and then to his cat.

“Protect the house until I come back.” Smiling as he left the bedroom door open and left. Before he officially left his house he mad esure to hide the others weapon. Not able to pick a good spot where the other may not be able to find it Gon settled with the cabinet under the sink. It wasn’t all too secretive, but it wasn’t anything simple and obvious like his closet. Afterwards Gon then grabbed his house key, slipped on his shoes, and left.

Getting to work didn’t take long at all. He even had time to go and grab a donut as well as a small bottle of orange juice. Eating his breakfast as he made his way to work with stress written all over his body. He was afraid something might slip out and someone will know. Anything could happen but nothing could happen as well. 

“Good morning.” Gon said as he walked into the place. It would be bad to act any differently considering how well everyone knew him. He was sure Kite knew something was off with him the moment he walked in through the doors. Kite was very good like that and Gon hated that right now. Swallowing as he quickly made his way towards his desk.

“Hey Gon did you get your phones fixed?” Kurapika asked as he made his way towards his own desk behind Gon. 

‘Damn it.’ He knew he had forgotten something. “No not yet. Seems like a rat may have chewed into the wires or something.” 

“Oh, that sucks.” Making a disappointed face as he felt bad. “Rats can be quite nasty.”

“Yeah. Sneaking into someone’s place and is clearly unwelcome there.” Gon swallowed as Leorio came in and intruded into their conversation. 

“Sorry, I just really hate rats.” Making a disgusted face as he brought up a chair and sat down next to Gon’s desk. “So how did you sleep?”

“I slept alright I guess. Was a bit cold last night.” Gon tried not showing how uneasy he felt.

“Oh…well I’m glad you made it on time. I was almost late.”

“Thanks to me actually waking you up.”

“Heh, yeah.” Leorio blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Raijin’s back at it!” A man came running in as he went to Kite’s office. “There’s been another sighting…or…well…more like he’s killed another.”

Gon felt his stomach drop and could feel everything going quiet around him. 

‘How could that happen? It hasn’t even been a full hour yet.’ Gon began to slowly panic until Kite spoke next to him. 

“Come on, lets go to the scene.” 

“Yes sir.” Leorio and Kurapika said as they got their things together and soon left.

“You too Gon.”

“A-ah yeah, ok.” Gon got up and grabbed his coat as he made his way out with a couple others.

The crime scene happened a little ways away from the station. It was in the opposite direction of his house. It made no sense to him. How could Killua be able to move that quickly with the wounds he had. Slowly Gon became angry at the thought of him helping the other only for him to go right back out and kill someone.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Gon accidentally spoke out loud.

“You’re right.” Kite commented as he walked closer to the corpse on the floor. “He uses a blade, a much longer one. These wounds are done by something shorter. Though it does seem like his kind of work.” It seemed flashy but there were one too many cuts. Normally Raijin would just use one hit and it would be over. This was done by someone different, though it almost seems like they’re framing Raijin.

“Don’t jump to conclusion, but don’t leave him completely out of the case. He could be tied to it.” 

“Kurapika, you finish up work here.” 

“Yes sir.” Kurapika said as he made his way closer to the body to analyze it and get evidence. 

“Nice work Gon.” Kite smiled as he turned to face him. 

“O-oh…thanks.” Gon stuttered as he stared down at the body. Maybe because Killua was hurt it took him a bit to complete the job. Though Gon had a sure feeling it wasn’t him. Killua was too out of it and lost too much blood to be moving around so soon. 

~~*~~

After Gon’s day had finally ended, he made his way towards a convenience store and picked up more bandages and peroxide. Also getting some food as well before he made his way back home. Though before leavinf the cashier gave him a rather worried look as he wished Gon a good day. 

It took him about twenty minutes before he had gotten home. The first thing he checked was to make sure the others weapon was still in the same place he had left it. Thankfully it still was. Sighing out on relief as he set the bags down on his table before he kicked off his shoes by the door and headed towards his room. Killua was still asleep and in the same position he had left him in. Gon had a feeling the other was now going to wake up very stiff. 

Eating dinner alone at the table before he went and addressed Killua’s wounds. The wound seemed a bit cleaner but Gon took no chances and started cleaning it again. After every so often he would look up and check to see if he got a reaction out of the other, though he had gotten nothing. That worried Gon more than he thought he would.

It took him a bit longer to clean the wound since Killua was laying down now rather than sitting up like before. Once Gon was done and cleaned up the surprisingly little mess he brought up his desk chair to set next to the bed and sat down. He thought it would be best for him to sleep near Killua just in case he may wake up and cause a ruckus. Gon hoped it wouldn’t be like this for too long. He hoped to be able to sleep in his bed soon again considering he had work all this week until Friday.

“Good night….Killua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late on last weeks!! This is to make up for it but this is not this weeks fic! There will be another update this week which will hopefully continue as one a week :D thank you for being patient and if you have any suggestions, comments, or anything you can comment below and or message me on tumblr!! THANK YOU!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!! I hope this makes up for how slow i've been ;'D  
> ALSO FAIR WARNING! This chapter contains blood, it's focused around Killua's wound  
> You've been warned, please enjoy~~

Gon had woken up later than he had expected, then again he didn’t have to go into work until much later that night. Though the problem he was still facing was the fact that Killua still has yet to wake up. 

It’s been one full day now since the other had passed out on his floor. Gon walked up closer to him and placed a hand on Killua’s forehead, checking to see if he might have a fever. Though his skin was quite cool, it wasn’t hot. Gon had sighed out in relief before he went to go take a shower. 

After his quite long and hot shower Gon came out and went towards the kitchen until he heard footsteps coming out of his room. Turning around quickly to find Killua standing in the hallway and glaring with a messy bed head which Gon couldn’t deny, it was rather cute.

“H-hey…you shouldn’t be up so soon-“ coming closer to Killua until the other lifted up a hand slowly as to stop him. 

“What…happened?” Killua said with a grouchy voice. 

“What?” Gon asked confused as he stood back and watched as Killua was practically gripping the corner of the wall to stay upright. 

“How long have I been out?”

“A full day.”

“…”

“Are you- Killua!” Gon ran towards Killua as he fell to the ground after taking a step forward. 

“Fuuck…” Killua groaned out as he tried pushing himself up. Once feeling Gon’s hands on him he immediately pushed him away. “Don’t touch me.”

Gon grit is teeth as he sat back and glared down at the other. “Alright then big shot, get up on your own.” Sitting cross-legged as he crossed his arms and waited. If he was going to be stubborn then he better learn fast that he’s in no position to be a spolied brat.

Killua huffed out as he made sure to not look at the one sitting next to him. Pushing himself up on his knee. A sharp flick of pain shocked through his body from the gash on his thigh. Groaning for a second before he bit his lip to hold it back. He knew Gon heard because he heard him chuckle a bit.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Gon said plainly as he sighed out and started to stand up. “Let me know when you’re done being a stubborn ass and maybe I’ll help you up.” 

Just as he started walking away Killua grabbed onto his ankle and had almost tripped Gon on accident but also on purpose.

“What?” Gon said with an annoyed voice as he managed to catch himself before making contact with the floor. 

“I can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

Killua gripped Gon’s ankle a bit tighter before pulling away. “I can’t get up.”

“I think we’ve established that.” Gon said as he turned fully around to face Killua as he looked down. “So what does that mean to me?”

“Oh my God!” Killua groaned out loudly as he placed a hand on his side. “I need… your help.” He said through grit teeth. 

“Oh? What? I couldn’t quiet hear you.”

“N-now…you’re being a fucking….asshole.” Killua pulled his hand away from his side and noticed the blood on it. “Well…that sucks.”

Gon sucked in a quick breath once he saw the blood on his hand. “Shit.” Gon quickly came towards Killua and looked at the blood seeping through the bandage. He felt the need to apologize since he should’ve known this was going to happen. 

“Sorry.”

“For what? I’m the one who got hurt.” Killua plainly said as he started to get comfortable on the floor since there was no way he was going to move. Though Gon started to lift Killua up and back to lean against the wall behind him.

“Hey-” 

“Don’t. You’re in no position to tell me what to do.” Gon said as he pushed Killua up enough to see the bandage on his side. It was already leaking with more blood than he had first saw and thought he saw. 

“Where did my shirt go?” Killua noticed because Gon’s hands were considerably warm on his skin. 

“Ok…Ok. Just stay still and I’ll be right back.” Ignoring the others question as he started to panic from the amount of blood loss. Leaning Killua back against the wall as he stumbled up and ran into the bathroom to grab the peroxide and bandages. Coming back just as quickly as he practically dropped the items and started placing his hands on the bandage.

“This might hurt.”

“Sure…whatever.” Killua said as he leaned his head back against the wall as he moved a bit uncomfortably. It’s not common for him to be half naked in front of someone that seriously wants to arrest him. It also tickled a bit to have Gon’s hands ghost over his skin. 

Gon slowly started to unwrap the bandage until he got to the gauze that was against the wound. Taking a deep breath in before he started peeling it off. Killua clenched his fist at his side as he bit his bottom lip. The blood stuck the gauze to his skin which had pulled on it a bit. It didn’t help that there was also some dry blood sticking it more to the others skin and pulling at it more.

“Shit.” Gon cursed under his breath as he could see it was still flared up, obviously still infected. “You’re gonna have to bathe first before I clean it.”

“Alright.” Killua said quietly as he kept his eyes shut. Sitting there in silence before it hit him with what was just said.

“Wait…” Looking straight into the others eyes with disbelief. “You’re not…”

“Well…”

“No!” Killua yelled out with a blush in his cheeks. “That’s just…no!”

“You obviously can’t do anything on your own without opening something. Besides, what’s the big deal? We’re both guys.” Gon really couldn’t see the big issue considering the state Killua was in. He figured the other would understand considering everything. Wasn’t Killua smart?

“I…you…UGH!” Leaning his head back hard as a loud thump could be heard. Gon sat and stared at Killua before he stood up. “I’ll go get the bath ready then.”

“No. I’ll take a shower. By myself.” 

“What? You’ll fall over! No matter what I’ll see you naked in the end so why not just stop being so stubborn and start cooperating.” Gon was starting to get really pissed off at him. “It’s thanks to me that you aren’t dead! At least let me help you since you came to me for help.” 

Now Killua was starting to regret coming over to the guys place. Killua stared up at the ceiling before he sighed out. He wanted to scream so badly. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Killua groaned out as his face was turning pink. 

For some reason Gon had smiled right after Killua agreed. He was just glad he actually won, now he was in charge of what is to happen, at least for this.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” 

“Take your time, please.” Killua said as he looked straight ahead and watched Gon get up and leave. Listening to the other get the bath water ready as he then went into his room and into a drawer. After a few minutes he went back into the bathroom and turned off the water. Coming back out to stand next to Killua as he looked down at him. 

“You ready?”

“No, but do I have a choice?”

“No.” Gon huffed out as he leaned down and started to pick Killua up. 

“Y-you can just help me walk-”

“Not with that wound on your thigh. I think you reopened it anyway, so no.” Gon now carried Killua bridal style. It was so much easier when the other was passed out. Gon knew that was mean but it was the truth. 

Walking into the bathroom as he slowly lowered Killua to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Making sure he wouldn’t fall over as he stood up straight and turned around. 

“You can undress and get into the water. I’ll be right back.” Making his way out of the bathroom as he went to go get something to drink. Might as well make this easier on the both of them if Gon is about to help Killua bathe or at least get in and out of the tub. 

Killua thanked everything that Gon did not undress him himself. Waiting till the other was far enough from the bathroom before he started peeling his clothes off. Just as he started taking off his clothes he realized that if Gon knew about the wound on his thigh then…

Soon his face turned very red as he quickly took off his clothes and slowly got into the warm water. 

“You can wash yourself but if you need help you better tell me.” Gon called out from the living room as he plopped down onto the couch with his glass of water. 

“Ok mom.” Killua said back as he tried keeping his voice even. Honestly, he was a professional assassin. He can do anything on his own and if he had a hard time then he would just take his time but still get it done on his own in the end. 

~~*~~  
Thirty minutes had gone by and Gon was getting a bit worried since Killua hadn’t called out to him yet. Then again he never really expected the other to do it anyway. 

“You almost done?” Gon called out as he got up to put his glass away.

“…”

Gon stopped where he stood and waited to hear anything. All he could hear was water moving, guessing that it meant the other was probably just ignoring him. Rolling his eyes as he started to walk back to the couch. Just as he had sat back down he heard a slip and a loud thud come from the bathroom. 

“Killua?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with it this far!! Comments on this chapter, previous chapters, and also ideas fot the future would be AWESOME!! THANK YOU


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED!!! Omg I am so sorry!! I hope this was worth the wait :'D!! Thank you for all the amazing comments thus far and the kudos and such <3 I hope you stick with the story and forgive my sorry butt :'D

Gon called out as he immediately got up and ran into the bathroom. Cheeks going a bit pink as he saw Killua naked on the bathroom floor. All he saw was the others butt, but that was enough for Gon to blush a bit before he tried focusing on the others hair. Quickly grabbing a towel as he knelt down next to him.

“Are you ok? Is anything bleeding?” He wasn’t sure why he asked when he could clearly see blood dripping on the bathroom floor.

“Shit.” Gon cursed under his breath as he pressed a clean towel against the wound which had caused the other on the floor to gasp and twitch from the touch. “This is why I told you to call me for help, dumb ass.”

“S-sorry…” Killua groaned out as he breathed in and out slowly. Trying to keep his face covered so Gon couldn’t see the obvious blush. This was the most embarrassing thing ever.

“Just…leave me here to die.”

“No, I won’t.” Gon plainly said with obvious worry in his tone. “I’m gonna have to have you sit up so I can stop the bleeding.”

“…”

“I promise I won’t look.” Gon said grudgingly. Honestly, Killua was making this harder than it has to be. “Here...” Speaking softly as he gave Killua a towel to cover up as he slowly started rolling the other over to his good side and up against the edge of the tub.

Killua immediately placed the towel over his crotch once he was rolled over. Sucking in a sharp breath as the movement hurt. Shutting his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath through his nose.

Once Killua was up and wouldn’t fall over, Gon quickly started wiping up the blood with a towel as he went to the cabinet under the sink for bandages. Knocking some things over but not caring at the moment, knowing that he needed to hurry and stop the bleeding.

Opening up the bottle of peroxide as he started pouring without warning. Killua twitched away a bit but kept still afterwards.

“Sorry.” Gon said as he made an apologetic face as he watched the foam start to disappear. Adding more and more until it was as good as it was going to get for now. Setting the bottle down as he then grabbed a large square of thicker gauze and opened it. Pressing it onto the wound and making sure it stuck good. Wrapping gauze around the others torso so the gauze would hold on better.

“Ok…you should probably go back to bed now.” Gon said as he got up to get another towel to dry off Killua. Dropping one on top of the others head as he grabbed another and starting patting his body dry like a mother does for their child.

“I’m not a baby.”

“Well you’re as stupid as one.” Gon plainly said as he continued to dry off Killua’s body then legs. Pausing for a moment as he noticed another wound he didn’t see before.

“Is that…”

Killua lifted one arm and moved the towel on his head so he could see while his other hand held the towel down that was covering his privates. “Yeah. When your boss shot me. Hurt like a bitch.” Sighing out as it still looked fresh but didn’t need a band-aid on it anymore, at least right now. It was still clearly healing.

Gon felt a twitch of guilt in his gut as he swallowed and went back to drying him off a bit more. Once he was done with Killua’s legs he went to drying his hair. Killua sat quiet as he let the other continue to care for him. Swallowing as he looked at the Gon’s knee. Just trying to not think that Gon has already seen him naked before or for the first time. Either way, he wished he were dead right now.

“Alright…now I’m gonna pick you up so…I guess just hang onto the towel.” Gon started to get up onto one knee as he scooted over to Killua’s side. One arm went under Killua’s knees and the other arm moved around his back. Gon did his best to not get anywhere close to where Killua was obviously trying to cover up, including his butt.

“You doing ok?” Gon asked as he slowly got up and lifted Killua off the floor. Trying his best to be gentle but it was still quite difficult considering Killua was damp.

“Y-yeah…” Killua tried looking away to hide the blush on his face but it was too late, Gon had seen it and it made him smile and blush some as well. Seeing the other so embarrassed made Gon smile. This was all too weird but he couldn’t help but smile.

Making his way into the bedroom slowly as there were clothes folded on the edge of the bed for Killua to wear. Once getting to the side of it Gon slowly bent over to set Killua down, at least that’s how it should’ve gone. Killua was still dripping some. Gon had then gotten water on the bottom of his bare feet. Slipping on the hardwood floor as he fell down onto the bed and on top of Killua. Foreheads hitting each other as Gon was now laying right on top of the other.

The pain that surged through Killua’s body was nothing compared to the extreme embarrassment and shock of the other being on top of him. Ot moving a muscle as he held his breath, eyes wide, and staring down at the other. Gon slowly got up onto his elbows as his eyes were shut.

“Ow…” opening them slowly as he blinked down at a wide eyed Killua. Gon’s cheeks went red as he stared back at the other.

They had both stayed that way until Killua looked away and cleared his throat. Gon’s already red cheeks immediately darkened as he quickly got off of the other. Pushing off of the bed and to the side to roll away as to not hurt Killua more so than he already has, also not to cause any more problems. This whole situation was already wrong and just getting worse the longer this lasted.

“S-sorry about that.” Turning around as he rubbed the back of his head. “T-there’s fresh clothes on the bed if you need them.” Grabbing them as he placed them closer to Killua all while not once looking at him, not even his toes.

“I’ll go…SHIT!” Gon shouted as he turned to look at the time. “I gotta go!” Quickly going to his closet as he started to undress without thinking. Killua sat quiet and watched as Gon started to quickly strip down to his underwear and started putting on his work clothes. Seeing the muscles in the others back, legs, arms- Killua looked away quickly as he clutched onto the blankets beneath him.

‘I’m gonna be so late!’ Gon cursed at himself as he zipped up his pants and started buttoning up his shirt. He lost track of time and now he had no time to even grab something to eat.

After getting his clothes and socks on he turned to face Killua. Mouth opening to say something but he ended up just gaping like a fish. Looking away quickly as his cheeks turned red.

“I gotta go to work now.” Gon took a deep breath and looked back at a still startled Killua.

“No leaving that bed, not for anything unless you need to go to the bathroom. I mean it.” Pointing a finger as he tried sounding serious with his slightly flushed cheeks. “If I find out you left I will tie you to the bed.”

Killua’s cheeks flushed more so as he just nodded and swallowed.

“Ok…” ‘fuck…that came out wrong.’ Gon bit the inside of his cheek as if to bite back the words he had just spoken. “Ok…I’ll…be back later tonight.”

“There’s food in the kitchen, my phone number is on the fridge…ok…”

“I get it. Just go.”

“Ok.” With that Gon practically scurried away as he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and was gone in a flash. It took all he had not to scream when he was outside the apartment complex. Now he had to jog to work to at least get there before anyone called, that’s if they haven’t called already.

Killua sat up on his elbows and watched as Gon bolted out the door. Listing to the front door shut and lock. Dropping his head back onto the pillows as he took a deep breath in and out. Now…he truly wished he were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wewooooo we're gettin somewhere ;D ok so now I have managed to get google docs on my phone and I pad SSSOOO hopefully I'll be Abe to upload more chapters sooner than later :D THANK YOU!! Please let me know what you think, and sorry again for the long wait :')


	14. Chapter 14

Thankfully Gon hadn’t gotten too much flack for getting to work late. It took him a bit to come up with a plausible excuse which had just ended up with him getting stares before they shrugged and let it go. Gon was just glad that from the running he had done his cheeks were a bit pink. It had at least covered up the blush that was still there. Now he could at least start doing work to take his mind off of what had just occurred minutes ago.

~~*~~

The majority of the day had gone by rather well. It was slow and somewhat quiet, though that only lasted so long. Of course things were to go wrong at some point, that’s just how the world worked. They had gotten a call that Raijin had committed another attack and this time they had eyewitnesses. Gon felt his heart stop as his whole body tensed up.

‘He can’t…’ Trying to not make it obvious with how worried and fuming he was over hearing this information. Hands clenching as they rested on top his desk. Thankfully no one saw since everyone in the place was shocked to hear it. Everything was still for a brief moment before everyone scrambled to get their things together to go to the source and try to catch the murderer.

Kite had gone to the scene along with Kurapika and Leorio. Since Gon’s shift was almost over Kite had told him they had it handled. It was also because of the way Gon had acted to the last call when it had involved Raijin. Kite was going to keep an eye on Gon more so than before now, something wasn’t right and it was obvious the other wasn’t going to say anything about it. He was just like his father so it was to be expected, but it’s not like he could let this go either.

Now Gon was really pissed. Everyone was still out by the time Gon’s shift was over and he didn’t really have much to do. All he had to do was think about Killua going against his word and causing harm to the public while he was at work.

Gon immediately left the building right when the clock struck eight and started making his way back to his apartment. Not bothering to make eye contact with anyone as started to become angrier the more he thought about it. Cluching tightly at his briefcase as he tried to calm down some…it wasn’t working.

Did Killua really go against his word and leave the place? Gon hoped that he wouldn’t be there when he gets home, but he also hoped he was. It was confusing figuring out what exactly he wanted, but if Killua was there then he better expect severe punishment.

Gon fumed about the thought of Killua moving about, going outside, killing someone, and having the balls to go back to Gon’s place for a warm bed, good treatment, and a meal? Killua had another thing coming if he thinks he can just walk over him like that.

As Gon continued to think about what Killua had done he hadn’t noticed that he was already at his door until he heard some laughing from his neighbors place. The door was locked, unlocking it as he came in. The room was quiet and it seemed like some things were moved but not much was out of place. Anything that was touched was close to the hallway.

Gon dropped his bag, shook off his coat and kicked off his shoes as he stormed through the living room, down the hallway, and into his room to find Killua wearing his clothes and laying on his bed. It seemed like the other was trying to get comfortable until they had made eye contact.

“Um…hey.” Killua said as he stared back at an obviously pissed off Gon. Confused as he decided to give up on finding a way to lie down comfortably. “Was work ok?” Must’ve been pretty bad if Gon was this upset.

Gon took a deep breath in before he started walking towards the bed and climbed onto it. Not breaking eye contact with the other as he started to climb over Killua. As Gon got closer the more Killua tried pushing himself back to keep more distance from him. Moving was hard considering how sore he still was.

“What’s wrong?” Killua spoke a bit louder as he stared back at the other who was stalking up on him like prey.

“H-hey! What-“ His wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head. Gon held Killua’s wrists together with one hand tightly. Killua winced at the harsh movement as Gon pushed down hard and agitated his wounds. Sucking in a sharp breath from the pain at his side. Gon’s tight grip wasn’t helping at all either.

“What the fuck-“

“I thought I told you not to leave.” Gon said with a dark tone in his voice as he didn’t break eye contact with Killua.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Gon said a bit louder as he brought a hand down and on the others thigh where he had been shot. Pushing a bit on it. Killua’s eyes went wide as he looked down then back up at Gon.

“I didn’t leave!” Killua said louder, knowing full well what Gon was about to do. The one wound on his body that didn’t ache terribly. ‘Is he fucking serious?!’

“Don’t fucking lie to me! You were caught killing a man down town! Tell me the truth now.” Pressing down hard on the wound following with Killua yelping in pain.

“Fuck!” Struggling under the others hold. Pulling down on his arms but that just made Gon grip them tighter. “Gon, I swear I didn’t go out!” Yelling out as he tried pulling his leg away as the pain was more frustrating than painful. It wasn’t the only thing hurting now and he was pretty sure the wound on his side was bleeding more so than before.

“You really fucking think I could go all the way downtown like this?! Let alone without a fucking weapon?!” Glaring up at Gon as he yelled loudly from pain and anger.

Gon kept eye contact as he kept his hold on Killua’s wrists. Biting the inside of his cheek as he pulled his hand away from his thigh and slowly off of Killua’s wrists. A white mark was there after he had let go.

Killua immediately pushed himself up and away from Gon. Ignoring the pain that shot throughout his body. Glaring at Gon as he bent his knee up to try and keep space between them as he breathed in and out through his nose loudly. Placing a hand on his thigh where Gon had so rudely pressed against.

Gon stayed still for a bit before he started getting off the bed and left the bedroom. Making his way into the kitchen to check and make sure the katana was still there. Opening the cabinet doors and of course, the weapon was exactly how he had left it. Sighing out in relief as he closed the doors and walked back into the room.

Looking up to find Killua ready to attack if Gon got closer. Now Killua was the severely pissed one.

“Someone’s framing you.” Gon spoke as he started cleaning up the room. He had made a mess when he had left for work in a rush.

“And you couldn’t figure that out before coming here and assaulting me?” Killua said even though he knew he’s assaulted Gon a good number of times, but Gon had it coming, in a way. “You are a detective. Aren’t you suppose to be good with shit like that?”

Gon knew the other would be very unhappy but Gon also felt like he didn’t have to apologize considering the record Killua had upheld. Though he had a point, he also sort of caused bruising on the others wrists.

“Yeah…sorry.” Standing up straight as he threw some clothes into his dresser drawers. Coming closer to the other but slowly. “You alright?” Looking down at Killua’s wrists.

Killua glared up at Gon for a bit before he sighed out and relaxed. Gon did have every right to be skeptical of him, but that was just uncalled for and too close for comfort.

“Yeah…” looking down at his wrists a bit surprised to see bruises forming. “Geez, were going to break my wrists or something?”

Gon rubbed the back of his head as he started to feel bad now. “No...Sorry I just…”

“I know. You can’t trust me.” Killua said plainly as he looked at Gon. He meant it truthfully and he didn’t really care. “To be honest I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet.” Laughing a bit as he looked back down at his wrists.

Now Gon felt like a dick. “I do trust you!” Now he started blushing as he really wished he hadn’t just said that so quickly. “It’s just…you make bad decisions so…it’s…hard.”

That little outburst had surprised Killua and he looked up at the other. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought up a plan. “Hey.”

“What-“ Gon was cut off as the collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled down. He had to get onto the bed some just to not fall on top of the other again. Killua cocked his head to the side and planted a kiss onto the others lips. Gon’s eyes opened wide as his whole body froze. Killua held still before he pulled away and opened his eyes. Licking his lips as he smiled at Gon.

“Hmm, thought it would be better.” Letting go of Gon’s shirt as he sat back. Noticing that Gon stayed in the same position with complete shock on his face.

“Oh…was that your first kiss?” Killua asked. “Well, consider that pay back for bruising me.”

“…”

“Seriously though, did you have to push so damn hard on my thigh?” Pulling up on the pants leg to look at it until his wrist was grabbed once again.

“You know-“ Now it was his turn to be surprised. Gon had kissed him. Blinking a few times before Gon pulled away.

“H-hey now…” Killua said as he tried pulling his hand back but Gon held it kindly, though he was not going to let the other go just yet.

“Your lips are really soft.”

That comment caused Killua’s face to turn a bright red in just moments. Looking away as he tried to catch his cool.

“T-that’s…shut up.” Killua decided on saying as he looked back to try and glare at the other which just caused Gon to laugh.

“You know…you’re really cute.”

“I am going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.”

“You think I haven’t noticed you always watching me from afar?”

“What?!”

“Yeah. It’s not hard to tell its you.” Gon smiled as he then released Killua’s hand.

Right as the others grip was loosened Killua snatched his hand back quickly. Staying quiet as he stared back at the other. “You’re…so embarrassing and stupid.” That made Gon laugh as he laid down next to Killua. Sighing out as he got comfortable.

“Yeah that was my first kiss.” Gon spoke plainly as that fact didn’t bother him at all. “Was it yours?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it’s you and I care.”

It took all Killua had not to blurt out gibberish. Honestly what was going on? First Gon had accused him for something he didn’t do and now he was flirting with him? He never guessed his little idea would backfire so quickly.

“Is this a dream?” Pinching his leg. “Damn.”

“What?” Gon whined out as he looked up at Killua.

“Well I’m tired so move.” Trying not to think about all that just happened less than a few minutes ago.

“This is my bed.”

“And you put me here!”

Gon sat up and looked at Killua. “You didn’t try and walk around?”

“No. Besides, you told me not to leave the bed anyway, not like I could.” Killua said that last part under his breath hoping it left through deaf ears. “I barely managed to get these clothes on once you left.” Sighing out as he tried once again to get comfortable.

“Your cat kept making noise though so I don’t know what his problem was.” Throwing his arm up to gesture to the hallway before dropping it to his side.

Gon turned to look out down the hallway. His cat must’ve been the one that disturbed some of the things out there.

“So…aren’t you hungry then?”

“No I’m fine. I can go a few days without food.” Killua shrugged as he closed his eyes and tried getting comfortable in his new position against the headboard.

“So? That doesn’t mean you just shouldn’t eat whenever you felt like it! That’s not healthy.” Gon blurted out as he sat up. He started to sound like a mother hen.

“Woah woah, calm down. It’s my choice, besides it’s late and don’t you have work in the morning?”

“I have tomorrow off, though I’m sure you knew that.” Gon gave a cheeky smile at the other before he got off the bed. “Well I’m hungry so I’m gonna make us something to eat. What do you like?”

Killua could not believe what was going on, and was it Wednesday already? Rolling his eyes at Gon’s comment before he looked over and watched the other start to leave.

“I don’t care.”

“Aw come on. I can make something good! What do you feel like having?”

“Are we a fucking couple or something? Why does it matter? I don’t care. I’m tired and want to sleep. You already did so much for me so just take a break.”

Gon expected the other to act that way, though it didn’t bother him.

“We don’t have to be a thing for me to care about someone.” Gon said as a matter of fact. “I’m going to make us dinner, then you can sleep.” Gon said as he left the room and let Killua be for now.

“I’m making spaghetti if you care!” Gon called out from the kitchen as he started taking everything out. Killua huffed as he rolled his eyes.

‘Of course he’d make that.’ It was one of Killua’s favorite, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhohohohoh I think we're getting somewhere >;D I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS!!! Sorry for updating so slowly :'D I hope to get more chapters out quicker(hopefully) and try and keep typing this so I can finish!! I'd love to know what you think of it and if you ever wanna message me about it my tumblr is: sweetlifekillua   
> THANK YOU~


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the night had gone rather well but also awkward for Killua since he still wasn’t sure what was going on between them now, though Gon seemed perfectly normal the entire meal. Killua figured he was just messing with him back then and he really could care less but, Gon wasn’t that kind of person. That’s why it bothered Killua all throughout dinner.

“Ah~ I’m so full.” Gon groaned out as he stretched back against the couch. He had brought Killua out to eat in the living room rather than in bed just in case he spilled. Gon doesn’t have that many blankets to keep changing them, especially now since Killua bled on some of them.

“You done?” Gon asked with a smile on his face.

“Yeah…thanks.” Killua said quietly as Gon took his plate and went back into the kitchen to clean them. The cat decided now to come around the other as it started to purr loudly without even being touched yet.

“Hey little guy.” Killua said quietly and hoped Gon didn’t hear as he leaned forward slowly to pet the cat. “You remind me of a certain someone at my place. Though he’s softer than you.” The cat meowed at him as it walked away and towards Gon in the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you had a cat!” Gon called out from the kitchen as he heard every word the other said.

‘Fuck.’ Killua cursed to himself as he leaned back against the couch and sighed out. “Yeah, I found him outside my place. Wouldn’t shut up so I took him in and fed him. Now he won’t leave so he’s mine now.”

Gon smiled as he finished washing off the plates enough so his own cat won’t lick the plates while they slept. “What’s its name?”

“Haven’t picked a name yet. Still deciding.”

“Oh…yeah I haven’t named this little guy yet either.” Picking him up as he walked back to the couch and sat next to Killua. Setting the cat down onto his lap before it walked off and curled up between the both of them and started falling asleep.

“W-wait!” Gon exclaimed rather loudly that it made both the cat and Killua jump. 

“What?” 

“Is your cat gonna be ok? You have been gone for a while-”

“It's fine.” Killua raised a hand up to stop Gon before lowering it back down to pet the cat. “I always leave the window open so he comes and goes as he pleases.” 

“Oh…” Gon felt relieved as he then looked down at his cat who seemed to get comfortable once again. Noticing it starting to try and sleep again. 

“He’s got the right idea.” Killua said as he couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

For some reason it made Gon very happy to see Killua act so kindly to his pet. He had always thought the other to be heartless and uncaring of everything and anything, but right now he was showing signs of care and that made Gon feel rather well.

“It is pretty late.” Gon said as he looked over at his clock that hung near the front door. “You ready for bed?”

“I always am.”

“Heh, ok.” Gon huffed out in a laugh as he stood up and started helping Killua up. “Wanna try walking?” Bringing the other's arm around his neck to help him up.

“Y-yeah…” Killua said slowly and quietly as he looked down at his own feet. Now he was nervous since all the times he has tried walking on his own it ended with him on the floor.

“Ready, ok.” Gon said as he stood up slowly with Killua right against his side.

“You need a moment to adjust?”

“N-no…” He did but he didn’t care. He just really wanted to get to bed already. This day was already too much for him and he just wanted to sleep it all away.

“Ok, just let me know if you need a break.” Gon said as he slowly began walking. He could tell Killua was really wobbly but he didn’t want to have to deal with the other pouting. Gon knew it was nice to do things on your own, even if you need some help to get through it.

“Hey you’re doing pretty good.” Gon said with a smile as he turned his head to look at the other. “You’re really cold too.”

“Shut up.” Killua said as he blushed and glared down at the floor. Trying to make sure he got one foot in front of the other before putting pressure down to take a step.

They had finally made it into the bedroom after five minutes before Gon then bent down and lifted Killua up. 

“It’d be easier to get up on the bed like this.” Speaking quickly before Killua had any time to argue.

Huffing out as he tried holding back a yelp in surprise from being lifted. “T-thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Gon was happy to hear a thank you’s from the other. It made him feel good as he walked around to the other side of the bed and started taking his shirt off. Leaving him in only his underwear and shorts as he started climbing into bed.

“H-hey what are you doing?”

Gon stopped mid way as he lifted up the blankets. “What? I don’t want to sleep on the couch or in a chair. It’s my bed.”

Killua blushed as he turned away from the other. “Whatever.”

“Heh.” Gon chuckled out as he started to get comfortable next to Killua.

“You’re too close.”

“And you’re too cold. I don’t want to touch freezing skin in the middle of the night anyway.” Gon scooted closer to Killua enough that they were touching. Killua looked down and started to blush.

“I can’t help that I get cold quickly.”

“Well I get warm quickly so I can just be your personal heater.” Gon sighed out as he laid his head down facing Killua. Staring at the other as he took in all the features he had.

As Killua started to pull up the blankets onto himself he looked over to catch Gon staring. Not only was that super weird but Gon didn’t look away either once making eye contact.

“Stop staring you weirdo.” Looking away as a small blush was on his cheeks.

“I can’t help it! You’re just really pretty.”

“Pretty?” Turning his head back to look at the other in aghast.

“Yeah. If you wore girly clothing then you’d totally look like a girl!” Gon smiled.

Killua doesn’t want to mention that he has gone undercover as a girl before. Gon did not need to know that, ever. No one did. 

“Is that suppose to be a compliment or something?”

“Eh, it can be. Just depends on what you make of it I guess.” Shrugging his shoulders as he continued to look at the other.

“You’re weird.” Killua blushed as he turned his head away. Not able to roll onto his side because he would be pressing against his wound and that was not going to happen.

“Hey, Killua?”

“What?” It was weird hearing the other say his name so plainly. He wasn’t use to hearing it since no one knew his name and he had no friends. Though Hisoka knows his name but he is not a friend.

“This might sound weird but…can I kiss you again?”

Killua was going to comment on Gon always saying weird shit but this just topped it off. “What?!” A blush spread out across his face as he shut his eyes tighter and did not want to look at the other. Knowing full well that Gon saw no problem in the question he had just asked.

“I wanna kiss you again.” Gon said as he scooted a bit closer and tried looking into the others eyes. “Is…that ok?”

“No.” Killua said quickly as the blush became darker on his cheeks as he felt the other closer to him. Gon was so close he could feel his breath on his neck.

“…”

Long seconds passed before Killua opened one eye and looked over at the other to find he was still waiting.

“Why? That’s just weird.”

“You kissed me!”

“Because you were being a little shit!” Killua said as a matter of fact as he looked away.

Gon puffed out his cheeks as he pouted. “Only because you were being rude.” Now it was Killua’s turn to huff a laugh.

There was no way he was going to get sleep if he didn’t give the other what he so clearly wanted.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“I’m going to take it back if you don’t shut up and just do it already.” Looking over at Gon with a glare and a very red face.

Gon smiled as he got up onto one elbow and looked down at the other. Looking into Killua’s eyes and down to his lips. Just taking in the way the other looked. Gon didn’t understand why he liked it so much but he knew he wanted to kiss him again.

“Are you gonna keep staring or-“ Killua was cut off as Gon leaned down and pressed his lips to Killua’s. Eyes shut as slightly chapped lips pressed against his own.

Holding still for a bit before he pulled away just enough to look into Killua’s eyes clearly. Staring back up at Gon as his mouth was partially open. Blinking a few times before he looked down at Gon’s lips. The other blinked a few times before he leaned down, stopped for a moment, and then closed the distance between them. Closing his eyes slowly as he kissed back.

Killua turned his head to the side a bit to better fit their lips together. Gon had done the same as he then brought his other arm over Killua to rest on the other side of the others body. The kiss slowly became a bit harder and more wanting on both sides. Gon opened his mouth a bit as he licked Killua’s lips lightly as if asking for permission to go further. Killua gave it to him.

Opening his mouth some to feel Gon’s tongue invade it and press against his own. Moaning into the kiss as he arched his back a bit to push up into the kiss. Gon’s mouth, tongue, everything was so warm and soothed him. Bringing a hand up as he placed it on the others back as he continued kissing back.

Now he was truly never going to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These hands were made for typin~ and that's just what they'll do~~ these hands were made for typin~ smut that you like too~   
> Man....plz don't hate me for being slow on updating and also leaving you at such a place :'D   
> THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS!!!! I hope you all enjoy/enjoyed it >;3c look forward to the changes between these two dummies <3 feedback is always very much appreciated and I do read every comment at LEAST 3 times <3   
> Thank you~


	16. Chapter 16

The kiss lasted longer than Gon had expected, but he loved every second of it. The only reason he pulled away was because he needed to breathe.

Killua lifted his chin to follow Gon until he pulled away too far. Panting out as he tried catching his own breath. Opening his eyes slowly as to see Gon was right over him and was staring right back at him.

“W-What?” Not sure if it was a good or a bad look.

“Just looking…” Gon plainly said as he scooted more on top of Killua. Planting one leg between Killua’s so he could be more above him without pushing against him. Not wanting to hurt the other by touching his wound.

“Is that all you want to do?” Killua asked quietly as he looked down at Gon’s lips then back up with eyes open a bit wider and awake. The blush was still clearly there as he waited for the others answer.

Gon blushed as he licked his lips and swallowed.

“No.” He then went back down to kiss Killua. Though after a bit he moved and started kissing down his jaw and then to his neck.

Killua brought his arm up to wrap around Gon as he was kissed more. Sighing out once Gon pulled away from their deep kiss and moved down to his neck. Arching his back a bit as he turned his head to give Gon better access. Sliding his hand down the other's side since he was still at a weird angle.

“Hmm…” Gon hummed out as he kissed Killua’s neck a bit more before biting down on it. Sucking on the skin rather hard and leaving a dark red mark that was not going to be gone any time soon. Pulling away as he looked down proudly at the mark he had just made before moving so now his body was right over Killua’s.

“H-hey.” Killua whined out, trying to sound annoyed but his voice wasn’t exactly working in his favor anymore. Gon slid his leg up and lightly pressing it between Killua’s legs. Killua sucked in a breath as he fisted the sheets beneath him. Shutting his eyes tightly before he moved against the other’s thigh.

“You’re kinda hard.”

“I wonder fucking why.” Killua groaned out as he tried glaring up at Gon. Not looking all too menacing considering how he was still blushing. Pulling the other back down so they could kiss again, this time it was needy.

“Mmmhh.” Gon moaned as he brought his hands to either side of Killua’s head and started running one hand through the fluffy white hair. That sent shivers down Killua’s spine as he gasped and pulled away from the kiss to breath. Gon smiled at that reaction.

“Do you like your hair touched?” Gon asked as he continued rubbing his hand into the other's soft hair.

Killua liked the way it felt but since the others hands were a bit clammy it pulled on it more so than normal and that’s what had set him off.

“J-just…God! I don’t fucking know!” Killua yelled out as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

Gon chuckled a bit as he watched the other get flustered then angry. “Aw c’mon, don’t cover up your face.” Pulling his hand away from the others hair as he moved one of the Killua’s hands away from his face.

“What do you want to do?” Gon asked as he tried looking at the other who seemed to be keen on not making eye contact. That just made Gon smile more so now.

“W-we shouldn’t…”

“Why shouldn’t we?”

“Seriously Gon?” It wasn’t often that Killua said his name. It was so rare that Gon seriously thought Killua had forgotten it. That just made him a bit…warmer inside.

“I’m a murderer, ranked like what…number one on the most wanted list-”

“I think you’re like top five.”

“Whatever.” Killua groaned as he rolled his eyes. Maybe he should change that, but now wasn’t the time to think about that. “Anyway, I’m a killer, you’re a cop-“

“Detective.”

“Interrupt me one more fucking time and-“

“Ok ok, I’m sorry!” Gon laughed as he sat back and raised both hands.

Killua glared at him and sighed out before speaking again. “You’re a detective. Which means that we should be fighting rather than doing…whatever this is.” Gesturing to Gon sitting on top of him shirtless…well shit…Killua kind of forgot the other was already half naked. Immediately looking back up as he tried to keep himself calm enough for his blush to not darken any more so than it already was. That was much easier said than done. 

Gon looked down as he thought about it. Pouting slightly as he sighed out. “We don’t have to be enemies…you could turn good and-“

“I’m pretty sure the police aren’t going to forget about all the things I’ve done, Gon. This just…we should stop before things get too…complicated.”

“But... do you mean that?”

“Yes, Gon. It’s common logic. I’m bad, you’re good, people like us just aren’t suppose to be this intimate.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What?”

“Do you really wanna stop what we’re doing?” Gon looked in the others eyes as he stayed completely still. “If that’s what you want then we can stop, but don’t say things like ‘we can’t’ or ‘we shouldn’t’ because it’s your life and you should do what you damn well want.” Gon didn’t like that Killua held back from what he wanted. This wasn’t the only time he has seen the other like this and frankly, it was starting to piss him off. 

Killua froze as he stared back up at Gon. His breathing slowed considerably as he thought about what the other had just said. Did Gon want this? Did he really care about him that much? It was hard saying what he wanted since the things he wanted always ended up slapping him in the face in the end, though this, right now, it had felt like it was truly ok. Swallowing before he slowly shook his head.

“No…I don’t…”

“You don’t what?” Gon wanted to be sure this is really what Killua wanted. He didn’t want to pressure the other but he didn’t want him to hide how he truly felt either.

“Geez Gon! You seriously want me to say it?!” Glaring up at the other as his face flushed a bit. Though the glare didn’t make Gon falter. He had just sat on top of him and waited. “Ugh! I don’t wanna stop what we’re doing! There! You happy now?!”

Gon smiled as he leaned down and kissed Killua’s cheek. “More than you think.”

Killua huffed as he turned his head away a bit as Gon kissed him. Gon placed his hands onto Killua’s shoulders as he pulled up a bit and smiled down at him. “Now what?”

“What do you mean ‘now what?’” Killua asked annoyed as he looked into his eyes.

“Well…” Putting a bit more pressure onto the other's groin as it was still slightly hard. “Did you want to do anything else?”

“A-ah!” Killua groaned out before immediately covering his mouth. Face going completely red as he stared wide eyed at Gon.

Gon stopped moving completely at the noise Killua had made. Well now…he hadn’t really expected that to come out but…he wanted to hear more.

Applying more pressure against Killua’s hardened erection as he slowly started to move his thigh around. Wanting to hear Killua moan again and sure enough he did.

Killua couldn’t keep it down since Gon continued to press harder onto him. Hands still covering his mouth as his eyes now shut tight. Moaning some as his back arched up slightly. Gon didn’t like that the others sounds were being muffled. He wanted to hear him.

“It’s alright, you can be loud.” Gon said plainly, but Killua shook his head quickly as he kept his arms still. Gon sighed out before he grabbed the others wrists and pinned them above his head. Using one hand, again, to keep Killua’s arms pinned above his head.

“W-wait!” Killua tried saying but his voice came out shaky and high pitched.

“I said it was ok.” Gon smiled sweetly down at the other. “The walls are pretty thick, trust me. I tested it one time by playing loud music at one in the morning and you can hardly hear it next door.”

Killua wasn’t even going to ask what made him able to figure that out by going over to his neighbor's place. Though, it’s not like he had much time to think at all with Gon’s thigh rubbing against him. Biting his bottom lip as he tried keeping back the moans. No matter what Gon had said he still didn’t like making those sounds. They were embarrassing and weird.

Gon continued to rub his thigh down against the other before leaning down to kiss Killua. Pressing his lips down hard against Killua’s as he pulled back just slightly, he moved his leg at a different angle which caused Killua to gasp and Gon took the opportunity to kiss the other deeper.

Their tongues danced around as they kissed. Gon enjoyed the taste of Killua though he knew he could never voice it or else he’ll just have a severely flustered Killua to deal with.

Gon couldn’t handle it anymore. He pulled his leg away which caused Killua to moan in discomfort from the lack of pressure but soon it was replaced by something else. Gon moved so that his groin was now pressed against Killua’s. Without any kind of warning he pressed down and started grinding against the other.

“A-Ah! Gon!” Killua gasped out as he turned his head away to try and cover up the noises he was making. Pulling his arms down but Gon wasn’t letting up. Gon watched as Killua tried to quiet himself but it clearly wasn’t working. Smiling as he pressed Killua’s wrists down and went back to kissing him as he continued to grind harder into Killua.

Killua moaned into the kiss as he felt pleasure and pain throughout his body. Oh…oh shit…

Turning away from the kiss as he panted out before talking.

“G-Gon wait- Ah~” Gon pressed harder and started to rock into him harder. Now he was practically dry humping him. Killua tried pulling down to free his hands but Gon didn’t let go.

“Ah…K-Killua…” Gon moaned out before he then let go of Killua’s wrists and held onto his hips tightly. Killua sucked in a sharp breath since the others hands were too close to the injury on his side. Hands coming down onto the other's shoulders as he gripped them.

“G-Gon I think..ah~!”

“J-just a bit more…” Gon groaned out as he dropped his head into the crook of Killua’s neck. Soon he moved harder and rougher into Killua as he was close to climaxing.

“Gon wait…shit…” Killua cursed as he couldn’t stop moving against Gon to press harder. He was close as well but...

“Killua…a-ah…you feel good even like this~” Gon said as he moved and kissed Killua messily and deeply.

Killua moaned loudly into the kiss as he had to pull away from the kiss. Moaning out loudly as he was just a bit away from climaxing.

“G-Gon!” Killua yelled out his name as he came in his shorts, Gon’s shorts to be exact. Gon was soon to follow. Pressing hard as he too came in shorts. Groaning out loudly as he grinded out the last bit of his climax. Panting as he soon stopped and stayed just above Killua.

“You’re like a pro-“ Gon moved his hand up Killua’s side but stopped once he felt something wet. Eyes going wide as he stopped breathing and immediately pushed himself up on one hand as he looked down at the other. It was blood.

Gasping as he continued to breath in and out quickly. Looking down at Killua’s side as he noticed the side of the others shirt was soaked in blood.

“Shit! K-Killua are you ok?”

Killua felt incredibly dizzy. Not only was his climax hard, but now he was losing too much blood. It did him no good that he hasn’t eaten much since the injury either. His eyes were half lidded as he was almost to the point of passing out. All of this was seriously too much for him to handle.

“Killua please answer me. Shit…I’m so sorry!” Gon cursed at himself for stupidly forgetting that Killua was still severely bedridden. He sat up as he started unbuttoning Killua’s shirt.

“H-hey now…can’t we wait to do more later?” Killua spoke softly as he was still breathing in and out a bit harder than normal since he was still recovering from his release.

“We aren’t gonna do anything. Killua, you’re bleeding and you need to stay awake, ok? Can you do that?” Grimacing as the gauze was practically slipping off the wound from the mixture of sweat and blood.

“I’ll be right back, ok? J-just stay awake!” Gon yelled out as he got off the bed and was going to make his way towards the bathroom but he toppled over. His legs were shaky from what they were just doing.

“Damn it.” Gon cursed as he pushed himself up and tried to stumble his way to the bathroom. He would probably have to re-stitch it now considering how much it was bleeding.

Once grabbing all that he needed he ran back to Killua.

“Hey Killua you still awake?”

“I wish I wasn’t.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to be for a while longer ok?” Gon just needed to get the wound under control.

“mm…m’tiered though.” Killua moaned out as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Gon looked up after he had taken off the gauze and pressed the towel against the others wound.

“No Killua! Don’t fall asleep!” Gon yelled out worriedly.

“But I’m tired…” His words started to mesh together as he slowly started to fall asleep.

“I know but don’t ok?”

“Mmm…” It was the last thing he said before everything around him went hazy and dark. He couldn’t stay awake any longer even if he tried. The last thing that he could hear was his name being called out. Anything after that was hazy as the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu >;3c   
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!!! I didn't want to be a butt and make you all wait to see what happened after that last chapter ;3   
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!! I always read them too ;) sorry if I don't reply back much   
> Please let me know what you think and hope to see :D THANK YOU!!


	17. Chapter 17

Killua slowly started to wake up. Groaning in discomfort as he moved his head side to side slowly before opening his eyes. Last he remembered it was nighttime.

Gon heard the other stirring in the bed from the kitchen. He had just left a few minutes ago to get something to eat but once hearing Killua waking up he needed to be there. Immediately making his way back to the bedroom to find Killua looking worn and tired.

“Hey…” Gon spoke softly and quietly. “How’re you feeling?” Pulling up the chair he had been sitting in next to the bed closer to the other.

“Sore…what happened?”

“W-well…you passed out from blood loss.” Gon rubbed the back of his neck as he swallowed nervously. “Your wound re-opened and…y-yeah…”

“Oh…yeah…” Killua remembered calling out to Gon to wait but he couldn’t stop his movements either. “It’s ok-“

“No it’s not!” Gon yelled out and was now finally looking at the other. “I should’ve remembered about it and I remember you trying to get my attention and I…I just…” Looking down slowly and away as he bit his lip to keep back the tears.

“Gon…Gon look at me.” The other did as he was told after a bit. “It’s ok. I’m alive and well, besides I could’ve stopped you more but I didn’t. I wanted it just as much as you ok? So it’s fine…really, it is.” Smiling some as he waited for the other to calm down some.

Gon nodded slowly before looking down. It still didn’t feel right and he didn’t want to make Killua worry more so. All he could do was swallow it down and try to get over it.

“Are you making breakfast?”

“Huh? Oh…well no, I’m just making preparations for dinner…”

“What?!” Killua yelled out as he turned a bit to face the other but he winced in pain. “H-how long have I been out?” Eyes wide as he looked around for a clock to see the time.

“About 18 hours.”

“Damn…well that sucks.” On one of the days Gon had off this week and he wasted it by being weak and blacking out for almost the entire day. Lying back comfortably as he sighed out.

“Do you like spicy food?” Gon asked as he looked up at the other. “Well…it’s not that spicy, just has a lot of flavor.” Smiling a bit as he remembered Leorio trying it and asking multiple times for his recipe.

“Yeah sure I guess…”

“Cool ok!” Gon said cheerfully as he got back up. It takes a bit to get everything ready. He still had an hour or two before it would be dinner time.

“Do you want anything? Water, food, something?”

“Nah, I’m alright…or well…water sounds pretty good.”

“Ok, no food though?” Gon asked worriedly. He had guessed Killua would at least be a little hungry.

“Gon I’m fine. I can go for a long while without eating, it’s ok.”

Gon didn’t like the answer so upon coming back he brought back an apple. Killua fought partially against it before submitting to the other and eating the piece of fruit. It was really sweet which made him eat it quicker and in turn made Gon feel better.

~~*~~

A couple days have gone by and now Killua was able to walk around on his own, though not as fast as he would like to. Although, he wasn’t going to complain too much, he was just happy to finally stretch his legs and actually make himself a snack rather than wait for Gon to come home. This was one of the nights Gon was going out with Leorio and some other coworkers so Killua was left on his own for a while.

It was weird to think that their relationship was so comfortable, though they never spoke about that night of their heated moment. Every time Killua thought about it he would become embarrassed and worried. He was worried because he thought since Gon never mentioned it then maybe he didn’t like it.

Ever since that night they never kissed, touched, and Gon has been “accidentally” falling asleep on the couch. They really needed to talk about it but neither boy wanted to bring it up. They both kept their distance but that hurt the situation more so by not dealing with it.

Just as Killua was going into the kitchen to get a glass of milk he heard the cat meow a little ways away from him.

“No, you aren’t getting any.” Killua said plainly as he finished pouring it. After closing the fridge and bringing it to his mouth to start drinking he turned around to find none other than Hisoka at the other end of the room.

Choking on his drink as he spilled some onto his shirt. Coughing out as he placed the glass down quickly before dropping it onto the floor.

“Now now, you’re still wounded right? You might want to take it easy.” Hisoka smiled as the cat ran away once he reached out to it.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Language Killua.” Pulling out a card which had made Killua flinch and take a step back. Hisoka laughed some as he watched the assassin cower from him just pulling out a single card.

“Now, I should be asking you what you’re doing.”

“Why do you care?”

“I was doing your little boy toy a favor, even though he may not see it as such.” Hisoka pulled out the rest of his deck as he began shuffling them. His smile grew some from catching Killua take another step back. “The tension between you two was killing me so I brought it upon myself to fix it, but I hadn’t expected this.”

“He’s nothing.”

“Oh now come on. I can tell by your clothing that he is more than just nothing.” Glancing up at Killua. “Also by that little love bite on your neck.”

Killua brought a hand up to cover it. Gon had bitten way to damn hard those couple nights ago. Cursing himself mentally before sighing out and crossing his arms.

“What do you want? Just to come here and be an ass.”

“Oh no, I just came here to help you out in your little predicament.”

“My what?” Killua asked with an annoyed tone.

“Some day he’s going to sell you out.” Hisoka spoke out as he continued to shuffle his deck of cards. “And you’ll hurt way more than him.”

Killua stayed silent as he stared at Hisoka. Swallowing as he started to get more uncomfortable by the second. Gon wouldn’t do that. He cared too much for him or…at least he had said countless times that he did.

“You think he cares about you?” Chuckling some as he sighed out tiredly before leaning back where he sat on the arm of the couch. “He’ll give you away as quick as he was to blame you for killing that man down town.”

Snapping his head up at the other, sending glares that could kill. “You-“

“Not me, your brother.” That made Killua visibly tense up as. Eyes going wide as his heartbeat quickened.

“I’m just giving you a fair warning as a thank you for helping.”

“Helping with what?” Killua asked as he tried to keep his voice normal and leveled rather than shaky and a bit high pitched. It’s a bad idea to show Hisoka any sort of signs of weakness but, what scared him the most is why Illumi was still here.

“Yes, because of you I’ve become rather close with your brother. He wants to see you but don’t worry, I haven’t told him about this place nor your little hide out.”

Killua stayed quiet as he stared at the other. None of this made sense. Did Gon say something? Killua knew that Hisoka had good knowledge of what goes on, but did Gon rat him out? Should he leave? Then again, the other could be lying to just get to him.

“Well if that’s all then leave.”

“I’m being serious Killua.”

“Oh yeah? I couldn’t tell.” Speaking sarcastically for the sake of covering up his nervousness. 

“I still need you in my game, but if you don’t listen to me then it’s just another pawn lost.” Hisoka stood up and slowly made his way towards Killua. The other took a few steps back before he bumped into the counter behind him.

“He will sell you out.” Hisoka leaned forward and was almost nose-to-nose with Killua. “You aren’t fighting against it which means you know the kind of power he holds over you. He’ll do it soon and your injury is what is helping him. Why do you think it hasn’t healed yet?”

“It wouldn’t even be an issue if it weren’t for you.”

“Heh…” Hisoka laughed out as he looked down before standing up straight. Turning around as he started making his way towards the door. “You may be right but if it were just you then the wound would’ve been fully healed by now.”

Killua bit the inside of his cheek as he clenched his hands at his sides. Hisoka stopped in front of the door before turning around. “Just something to think about. Bye~” With that the other left without a trace. Killua stared at the door before he started to feel his chest tighten. Lifting a hand up to his chest as he gripped the shirt.

‘Why the hell am I letting him get to me? Stupid.’ Killua groaned to himself but those unspoken words did him no good. Hisoka always had a good point, Killua would never admit it to anyone but he knew it was true. Even if it may be true, which Killua doubted immensely considering how often Gon said he cared about him, what would he do then? Just up and leave without a word? Gon has done too much for him to just be an ass like that, besides…Killua cared for him too much. He has never cared this much for someone before and that, to him, was scary.

He couldn’t believe Gon would do that, he didn’t want to. It wasn’t true and wouldn’t happen…but…it still lingered with him. It was true about the wound, how if he had managed to make it on his own it would’ve been healed a few days ago. Though the wound was always agitated because of his own doings as well as Gon’s. It was never completely Gon’s fault but, Killua still had to doubts in his mind no matter how much he didn’t want to hear it.

The cup of milk he hard poured wasn’t as satisfying asit was earlier. He was just about to pour it down the sink until he heard the front door unlocking.

“Hey, I’m home.” Gon called out tiredly as he held his briefcase in one hand and a bag of fast food in the other. He was too tired to cook tonight so he picked up some burgers and fries.

Killua placed the glass on the counter before taking a deep breath in and out and turning around. Composing himself before he turned around now facing the other.

“How was work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Killua....i like how I say that and yet I keep hurting him ₍ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ⁾⁾  
> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS!! They all always appreciated ;3 and as for dunk Gon....that will come, it has been planned >;3c   
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZ and I hope to get more artwork out soon :D THANK YOU <3 hope you enjoyed this chapter ;3


	18. Chapter 18

As time went on Gon had been sleeping on the couch. His reasons were he was reading a book, filling out some papers from work, and or couldn’t sleep and fell asleep out on the couch. Killua was getting tired of the excuses. The bed was too cold and there was obvious tension between the both of them and he hated it. It was time to put a stop to it.

Gon was on his way home from a ten-hour shift. It started later and ended later, which meant he was ordering take out for dinner. It was too late to cook and he didn’t have much energy to really do anything anyways. Sleeping on the couch so much was starting to hurt his body. He knew it was because he wanted to but he really missed his bed and…Killua.

Ever since the night they had been rather intimate Gon was scared of hurting the other more so and the only way he thought it would be better for both of them was if he slept on the couch. He knew if he had told Killua the problem then the other wouldn’t be happy and would make him sleep on the bed while he slept on the couch. Gon didn’t want to argue with him about it so he thought it best to just not talk about it and lie…a lot.

It took an extra thirty minutes before he had finally made it home. The line to order was long which was surprising considering how late it was. Then again he was happy he had gotten it without any mess-ups. The smell of the food was getting to him since he hadn’t eaten yet.

Once getting to his place he opened the door to most of the lights on. He was glad it wasn’t too dark since this meant Killua had finally moved around on his own. Gon trusted Killua now to not leave or at least not do anything too bad.

“I’m home and I have dinner!” Gon spoke out as he kicked off his shoes by the front door and dropping his briefcase down next to them. Making his way towards the small table as he set down the bag and two shakes.

“I got you a chocolate milkshake. I wasn’t sure what you wanted but you can have mine if you don’t like it.” Gon had gotten vanilla but he didn’t want to be wasteful and throw one away. Once he pulled out the food and turned around Killua was right behind him. Gon jumped as he placed a hand on his chest.

“G-Geez Killua you scared me, ha ha.” Laughing some as he started taking off his jacket. “You can start eating, I’ll go change.” Gon walked past him as he carried his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Killua didn’t move out of Gon’s way as he walked around him. Looking down as he really wanted to talk about everything but he was scared to. He was scared of what might be said, but he hated how awkward it was. Taking a deep breath he turned around and started making his way towards the bedroom.

Gon was already out of his shirt and just about to take off his pants until Killua came in.

“Ah, is there something wrong with the food? It should still be warm-“

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Gon was cut off guard from the question. Fully turning around to face the other as he blinked in confusion.

“What?”

Killua blushed some as he spoke a bit louder. “I asked, why are you avoiding me?” With Gon standing practically half naked right in front of him, it made this whole situation harder in his opinion.

Gon swallowed as he tensed up some and looked away. “I’m not avoiding you…”

“Then why won’t you at least sleep in your own bed? If I kick or whatever I can sleep on the couch or…leave.”

“Don’t leave!” Gon shouted as he took a step forward and reached out only to stop himself mid way. Slowly pulling his hand back as he swallowed nervously.

“T-then what’s the problem?” Killua was shocked to hear Gon shout. It made him wonder why, why did he care if he stayed?

‘He’s going to sell you out.’

‘Shut up.’ Killua told his mind as Hisoka’s words started to play in it.

“I-it’s nothing…sorry I’ve just been feeling off lately so…yeah.” Gon had no clue what to say. He couldn’t say it was because of that night so long ago. It was a while ago and he should’ve gotten over it but he can’t pull himself to do so. His mind wouldn’t allow him to forget.

Killua huffed out as he started to make his way towards the other. The blush was still there on his face as he approached Gon.

“K-Killua? What-“ Gon was cut off as a hand to his chest pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. “What are…” Gon tried asking but soon Killua came up and onto his lap. Knees on either side of him as he placed his hands on Gon’s shoulders. Completely straddling the other's hips as he looked down at Gon.

“Is it because of the other night? You’re…afraid.” Killua said as he continued to look in the others eyes.

Gon swallowed loudly as it was now his turn to blush. There was no point in hiding it now. “Y-yes…”

“Well, Gon. I’m fine ok?” Killua said with a strict tone as he brought a hand to Gon’s chin to tilt it upwards so he could look at him better. “I’ve been walking more and I’m cold at night. You’re like a damn furnis, like seriously!” That didn’t get the other to chuckle as Killua had hoped.

“Gon…Gon look at me.” Even though Killua had the other's head tilted upwards he still refused to look him in the eye.

“Please.”

Gon looked at him with sad eyes. No matter what Killua had said he still felt responsible for the other almost dying from blood loss because of his stupid selfish needs. Gon did not want to go through that kind of panic again. 

“What do you want to do?” Killua asked as he let go of his chin hoping Gon wouldn’t look away. He didn’t.

“I…I don’t know.”

“Are you afraid to do it again?” Killua spoke softer and kindly to his own surprise.

Gon nodded as he looked down again. Some tears started to stream down his cheeks. He really liked Killua, really liked him but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself while being so close. He wanted to kiss the other but he was afraid it may get heated again like last time. He just couldn’t take any chances for Killua’s sake as well as his own.

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me? Sleeping on the couch and staying at work late?”

Gon swallowed as more tears came out while nodding a bit harder.

“Well now…that’s just mean.” That comment caused Gon to freeze as he slowly looked up to see Killua was angry?

“You left me alone with a cat I can barely find considering this is a small place and no video games to play at least.”

“I’m... sorry?” Gon looked confused as his tears stopped.

“Well sorry isn’t gonna cut it.”

Gon swallowed as he stared up into the other's crystal blue eyes. What had he meant by that?

Killua slid up Gon’s thighs and pressed himself against the other as he leaned down and closed the distance between them. Their kiss was soft and a bit awkward since Gon just sat still and didn’t kiss back, that made Killua tense up and pull away from the other. Maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. Now he was seriously regretting it.

‘Maybe…he didn’t wanna do this at all anymore.’ Killua felt like a creep as he started to pull away more so. His stomach felt like it was doing flips from how nervous and worried he was getting. Licking his lips as he tried calming down, but that was clearly not working.

“A-ah sorry…I’ll just-“ Stopping as he felt hands on his shoulders keep him still. Bringing him forward as Gon had hugged him. Gasping as he was pressing against the other now.

“Don’t go…please…I w-want this too…”

Killua blushed before he slowly started to hug back. His hands touching the other's bare back as he could already feel his hands becoming warmer. He wasn’t lying when he said Gon was a human furnis.

Leaning back as Gon smiled up at him now. Wiping away the tears on his own face as he chuckled some.

“I was worried for so long.”

“And that’s why you’re stupid for keeping it to yourself for so long.” Killua smiled as he sat down comfortably on the others lap. Keeping his hands on Gon’s shoulder as he continued looking at the others face. Gon had a strong jaw line, slight freckles from being in the sun so much, and unbelievably smooth looking skin. You would almost believe that he lotioned and never had to shave.

Gon huffed a small laugh at that before sliding his hands down the others back and onto his butt. He’s never touched Killua’s butt before, but he has always thought about it and now he can finally do it.

“Mmm, you have a nice butt.” Gon hummed out.

“Ah!” Killua gasped as he covered his mouth and glared down at the other. “S-shut up.” Face turning completely red as he watched Gon laugh in his face.

“I mean it you know.” Gon said a bit more seriously as he still had a small smile on his face. “I like everything about you.”

“Ugh! Can you just not, please?!” Killua groaned out as he pushed Gon down onto his back. Gon just laughed as he laid down and kept his hands low on the others hips as to not disturb the wound.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

Gon shrugged as he chuckled out while he spoke. “Yeah, sorry not sorry.”

Killua had to laugh at that as he dropped his head down and took a deep breath in and out. “So much for dinner.”

“It can be warmed up.” Gon said plainly.

“If there are French fries I don’t think that’ll be too good re-heated.” Killua said sternly. Cold fries tasted like shit and if he remembers the place Gon had gotten them from then he definitely wanted them warm.

“Then I can just order later.” Gon said before leaning forward and stealing another kiss from him.

“We can just have dessert now.” Licking his lips as he smiled up at Killua.

“Hm? Dessert first?” Killua said with a sly smirk on his face. “Isn’t that unhealthy?”

“Depends on how much you have.”

That comment definitely made Killua’s face turn red and fast.

“I’m gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYBODY!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;3c and its out so soon!! YAY!! comments are always ALWAYS VERY MUCH APPRETIATED!! I love all the ones I see <3 even if it's a simple short one! I smile so big everytime :D I hope you all have a good and safe weekend!!


	19. Chapter 19

Clothes had been discarded except underwear. Gon had avoided the big patch of white on Killua’s hip. Keeping his hands just a ways away above it and below just to be safe. Not wanting to have another incident. They were both needy and wanting, but neither had gone further than grinding, touching, and kissing.

Gon was still on his back as Killua moved on top of him. Gon had wanted to be on top and go further but he didn’t want to hurt Killua and it was obvious that the other knew. Killua huffed out before he leaned down and whispered into Gon’s ear.

“It’s ok, I can handle it.”

Gon’s eyes widened before he started to become nervous. 

“B-but…what if…”

“If I feel anything I’ll push you away.” It was a lie since Killua knew the wound was healed enough not to tear open again like last time. Also, it wasn’t like he wanted Gon to stop. He’s been needing this for a while now as well. It has been plaguing his dreams for far too long.

Gon swallowed before he flipped them both over. Hands resting on either side of Killua’s body as he stared down at the other. Even though Killua had known their positions would change, he was still shocked when Gon had done it without warning. 

Gasping out as his hair laid around his head. Eyes wide and mouth partly open as he was breathing in and out through it. Smiling as he leaned his head to the side while still keeping eye contact with Gon. 

“Heh, like the view?”

“Yeah.” Gon said plainly which had thrown Killua completely off guard. Not expecting that as he now started to feel a bit too exposed. Gon could tell with the slight movement and muscle twitch from under him.

“What? It’s true. I do love-“

“Don’t.” Killua snapped up at Gon. His face was so red he could put a tomato to shame. Gon did as he was told and just smiled. Leaning down as he kissed Killua deeply again.

“Mmm.” Killua moaned into the kiss as Gon pressed his tongue against his lips. Killua opened his mouth slightly as he allowed access for the others muscle to explore the inside of his mouth.

They continued to kiss deeply until Killua turned his head away to breath. Gon took that as an opportunity to kiss along Killua’s jawline and down. Killua moaned as he continued to gasp for air. 

“Gon…” Gasping out the other's name as he bit his bottom lip.

Once getting to the others neck, Gon had kissed it for a moment before he bit down a bit too hard.

“AH! G-Gon!” Killua whined out in anger, but his body reacted differently as his back arched. Clinging more onto Gon as the other practically ignored his cry and sucked on it before kissing it.

“Dick.”

“You’ll have to wait for that.” Gon said as he looked at Killua with a sly smile after pulling away.

“F-Fuck…UGH!” Killua groaned out as he covered his face with his hands. Wanting to forget he had even heard that from this s coal led ‘cinnamon roll’ on the force. Gon was definitely far from it in Killua’s eyes.

“It’s gonna be so fucking noticeable now.” Bringing a hand down as he touched over it slightly.

“And? It’s not like anyone is gonna see you and even if they do,” Gon leaned in closer to Killua’s ear as he spoke quieter, “I want them to know who you belong to.”

Killua shuddered at that as he swallowed. “Possessive much?”

“Only to the things I want.” Gon smiled and looked completely innocent. None of what they were doing was innocent. Far from it to say the least.

\------

“Ah~” Killua whined out as Gon grinder against him. Hands scratching down a tanned back as he left his own mark which would go away much sooner than his own mark from Gon. 

“K-Killua…” Gon groaned out as he looked down at the other. They both had a gleam of sweat covering their bodies and yet, on Killua it just looked so much more enticing. Seeing the way Killua’s hair laid around his head and his body moved with every thrust, it turned Gon on that much more. 

Gon licked his lips before he sat up slowly and rubbed his hands down the others pale chest and down. Stopping once he got to the hem of Killua’s underwear. Looking up as he caught Killua watching and what seemed like waiting for Gon to keep going. 

Gon had swallowed nervously before he pulled down Killua’s underwear, freeing the others erection. Gon continued to peel off the clothing before tossing it to the side to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. Not doing anything but taking in the way Killua looked. Looking at him up and down as Gon took it all in.

Killua wanted to cover up so badly. He hated being exposed so much, especially this much in front of someone. It didn’t help that Gon was practically gawking at him. 

“S-stop...You’re embarrassing…”

“S-sorry...you’re just...really beautiful.”

Killua’s face flushed once again a very bright shade of red. Bringing an arm over to cover his face as he grunted out. 

“Geez Gon you- AH!” Gasping loudly as Gon had taken Killua’s length into his hand. Slowly starting to slide his hand up and down which gave him a different reaction from the white haired male. 

Killua bit down on his bottom lip as he moved his hips up to feel more of Gon’s hand. Having the attention helped spur him on more. Now he was very close to the edge. 

“G-Gon...I-I-”

“I know.” Gon spoke out as he came forward. Moving Killua’s arm away from his face as he then placed his lips onto the others. Kissing deeply and getting moans from the other in his mouth as they kissed rather messily. 

That last for a few moments before Killua pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head forward as their foreheads touched and he came in Gon’s hand. Gasping out as he got cum all over Gon’s hand as well as his stomach. 

Gon continued to stroke Killua until the other was done. Killua’s body had gone limp as his eyes were closed and he was panting for air. 

“Gon..” Cracking open one eye as he looked up at him. “W-what about you?”

“I can take care of it.”

Killua’s face flushed as he licked his lips and looked around. 

“D-did you…” Speaking quietly, almost coming out as a mumble.

“What?”

Killua didn’t know how to exactly ask for something like this. It’s not like Gon would get what he was saying unless he spelled it out for him. Saving the extreme embarrassment surely coming his way he decided to just do it. 

“I couldn’t hear-” Gon gasped out as Killua flipped their position so that he was on top and Gon was on his back. 

“Just...let me.” Killua spoke with a slightly shaken tone of voice.

“Ok.” Gon didn’t want to stop Killua since he knew the other seemed too embarrassed to say it. Plus, surprises were always nice. At least depending on what the surprise was. 

Killua leaned down to kiss Gon for a brief moment before he slowly started making his way down. Brushing his lips across the others tan skin as he continued making his way down Gon’s stomach and navel. 

Looking up as he caught Gon watching with a slight blush. Now the tables have turned. Killua smirked as he used his teeth to pull at the elastic of Gon’s underwear. Pulling up before letting go and letting it snap back. Gon gasped as his hips moved up slightly. 

“Hmm.” Killua hummed as he smiled before using his hands to move away the last article of clothing that covered Gon. Licking the bulge as he looked up at Gon through his eyelashes and smiled before he finally pulled down the underwear all the way. 

If Killua were to be honest, he was quite surprised to see the size of Gon. Of course he knew he wasn’t small and he isn’t large. Then again he didn’t exactly kno what he had expected. 

Pulling the underwear all the way off and tossing it away, the same way Gon had done earlier. 

“U-um...Killua?-” Killua was cut off by the other lightly blowing the side of his dick. Sucking in a quick breath of air as he clenched the sheets beneath him. 

“H-Ha! K-Killua.” Gon panted out as he looked back down. 

Killua winked at the other before he wrapped his mouth around the other and went down almost completely. Once getting far enough he swallowed around Gon. Sucking some as he pulled up and off with an audible pop. 

Gon bucked his hips up from the lack of warmth and friction. Killua smiled as he licked the tip. Catching the bit f pre cum sliding down. 

Bringing his hand up as he wrapped his fingers around the member before going down on him again. 

Sucking, licking, and swallowing around Gon as he pleasures him in a way he never thought he would ever do. 

“K-Killua! I’m close!”

“Mmhmm~” Humming even though he didn’t pull away. 

“Ah~” Gon groaned before bringing a hand down to grab at Killua’s hair. Pulling slightly as he bucked his his up. Killua swallowed and gagged slightly , which he didn’t know was exactly possible for him. Eyes watering slightly as he let Gon move inside his mouth. 

Not getting any sort of warning as Gon came deep in Killua’s mouth. Killua had managed to pull away but Gon wasn’t done quite yet. Some had hit his chin and cheeks. 

Gon felt complete bliss as he collapsed back against the bed. Panting in and out before he slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess he made on Killua’s face. 

“S-sorry.”

Killua was sitting up as he brought a hand up to wipe up the mess. Making an audible swallowing noise which caused Gon’s face to turn a bright red. 

“It's fine.” Wiping off the bit on his cheek as he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it off. 

Gon’s eyes widened as he felt himself getting turned on again. 

Killua couldn't help but laugh until he wiped up the rest and rubbed it off on the sheets. Once he was cleaned enough he moved to lay next to Gon. Pulling the blanket up since he started to feel a chill. 

“So are-” Killua was cut off as Gon pulled him into a hug. “Gon?”

“Thank you.”

Killua was speechless. Who the hell does that? He’s never heard of someone thanking a person for giving them a blow job. Although, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the warm embrace. 

“J-just...go to sleep.”

“Mhmm.” Gon nodded and hummed as he got comfortable while still holding Killua in his arms. 

Killua huffed a sigh as he rolled his eyes. Getting comfortable with Th position he was in as he started to feel sleepy. 

“Good night Killua…” Gon spoke with a soft tone. 

Killua smiled and was glad Gon couldn’t see him. 

“Good night…Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWOOOOOOO!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter >;3c their relationship is finally progressing!! Thank you so much for keeping up with this and also THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS!! Updates will be a little slow because we have finally caught up to the last chapter I have fully typed :'D I will be trying to finish it and update as I go!! SO STAY TUNED!! I love reading your guys comments <3 they mean a lot to me and are what keeps me going :'D as always I love to hear from you and know what you think!! THANK YOU!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Killua had woken up to an empty bed but an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. Sitting up slowly as he stretched slightly and yawned. Once getting out of bed and putting on some of the clothing that was still laying on the floor from last night’s activities, he made his way towards the kitchen. 

 

The first thing Killua had noticed was the cat that had come back from whatever place he had been hiding. Honestly he could never find the cat. It would just come out whenever it pleased but would disappear to some unknown dimension. Killua was on to him. 

 

Putting the cat’s own activities behind, Killua looked up and saw Gon making some food. Looking at the clock which showed it to be around breakfast time. Smiling as he jumped up to sit on the counter and watched. 

 

“That's not a place for sitting, you know.” Gon spoke before he had even turned around. There was already a smile on his face as he faced the other. Not making any move to make the other come down. 

 

“So?” Shrugging as he smiled back at Gon. “Your cat is taking up the couch anyway.”

 

“He’s still a kitten.” Gon commented as he approached Killua. “I’m sure there's plenty of room.” Walking right between Killua’s legs as he placed his hands on the others hips. Moving his fingers some to move Killua’s shirt up to feel his skin. 

 

The warm fingers against his cool skin sent shivers throughout his body. Not wanting to give the other any reaction as he held his breath. Putting on his best smirk as he scooted up closer.

 

“Hm? Don’t you gotta make breakfast?”

 

“I don’t gotta do anything if I don’t want to.”

 

“But what if I want it?”

 

“Hmm, well...is that what you really want?” Gon smirked up at Killua. Obviously suggesting something else entirely. Killua had caught on quickly and smiled.

 

Wrapping his legs around Gon’s waist as he pulled him in closer. Leaning his head down as he kissed the other. Gon pressed up into it and pressed his tongue past Killua’s lips. Killua groaned as he wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck as he tilted his head to the side to best fit their lips together. 

 

Killua pressed his hips forward against Gon’s abdomen. Practically rubbing himself against him as Gon’s grip tightened around his waist and pulled him closer. Not like there was any kind of space left between the two.

 

Everything was going perfectly until they both smelled something burning at the same time. Gon had pulled away and snapped his head towards the stove where the smell was originating from. Slight smoke came up from the pan of bacon. 

 

“Oh no!” Gon pulled away and moved to turn the burner off and rushed to the sink to rinse the pan out. Emptying it of the bits of bacon that was in it sadly. Now he hoped he moved quick enough for the smell not to linger any further in his home. Burnt bacon was sad bacon.

 

Killua couldn’t help but laugh at the whole thing. Gon just glared at him but he couldn’t hold it in for too long until he too started to laugh. The start of the day was definitely an exciting one to say the least.

 

\---

 

As night came they continued their kissing session from the early morning. This time clothes were gone and they just had their boxers on. 

 

Killua laid beneath Gon as things were becoming heated rather quickly. The two were grinding against one another as Gon littered Killua’s neck with light bruises and kisses. Killua groaned as he pressed up into Gon. 

 

“G-Gon….”

 

“Mm” Gon hummed as he was starting to get slightly sweaty. Pulling away as he looked down at his markings. Smiling confidently and proudly. 

 

Killua licked his lips nervously as he glanced up at Gon. Face going red as he thought about if they were to go further. 

 

“Um...Gon?”

 

“Hm?” Gon hummed as he leaned back down and kissed Killua’s collarbones. Not wanting to miss anything as he loved the feeling of the others cool skin against his lips.

 

“U-um...we can...you can...um..”

 

After hearing Killua’s struggles for words, Gon pulled away enough to look down. Lifting an eyebrow as if asking ‘what's up’ without saying anything. Seeing the others flushed face was enough for him to question what Killua was wanting to say. 

 

It only took a second before Gon had caught on to Killua’s unfinished sentence. Face flushing as he swallowed nervously. 

 

Nodding his head before speaking up once he felt that his voice wouldn’t squeak. “Y-yeah…”

 

Gon couldn’t help but smile. Even out of nervousness, he still felt giddy. This would be his first time and considering how flustered Killua was, Gon could only guess it was Killua’s as well. That made him even more happier as well as even more nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. 

 

Gon leaned down as he spoke softly and reassuringly into Killua’s ear. “Don't worry, I got you.” Smiling as he pulled away and reached for the drawer at his bedside. Pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

 

Killua watched as he could feel himself start to get even more anxious. Even though they have barely gotten their relationship worked out, Killua felt like this was okay. He wanted it, he wanted to be with Gon in every way. Although, in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong. He was a killer and Gon was a detective as well as the one that should bring him in. Though that was in the back of his mind and had no say in stopping what he clearly wanted. 

 

The only thing that had set him on edge was the fact that this would be his first time and he has never thought of doing something like this with someone before. Gon’s reassuring words helped him calm down some, but only some. 

 

Gon sat back on his legs as he realized they would need to take off their underwear before proceeding. Reaching forward he rubbed Killua’s skin before going down to the waistband. Tugging a bit as he looked up and waited for Killua. All he got was a slow nod which was enough for him to continue.

 

Once pulling the boxers down Gon couldn’t help but stare at Killua. Pulling the clothing off as he then tossed it to the side onto the floor. Just looking at Killua up and down. Killua seriously was beautiful. Gon couldn't help but marvel at him. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to stare…” Killua spoke nervously as he moved a bit under the other's view. It was a bit weird having Gon just stare at him. He felt too exposed and it was making him nervous.

 

“S-sorry...you’re just….really pretty.” Even the scars that Gon could see was still beautiful to him. Reaching forward he touched one on the inside of his thigh. Killua sucked in a sharp breath from the touch against sensitive skin. 

 

“G-Gon...s-stop teasing” clutching the sheets beneath him as he could feel himself becoming more heated by it. 

 

“O-oh” Gon pulled his hand away as he then moved to grab the bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his fingers as he leaned over Killua. 

 

“I’m gonna start.”

 

Killua nodded his head as he waited for him. Soon he felt a slick finger make its way in him. It was cold and felt very weird. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t ideal either. 

 

“You ok?”

 

“Y-yeah...you can keep going.”

 

“O-ok…” Gon said nervously. He didn’t want to mess any of this up. He cared for Killua too much to hurt him. Never again.

 

Gon then proceeded to insert a second finger. Killua sucked in some air from the stretch. Everything went good until-

 

“Ah~!” 

 

Gon had stopped immediately as he stared at Killua. 

 

“Are you okay? What's wrong?” Worry laced with each word spoken. 

 

“H-hit that spot again.” Killua spoke with a shaken voice. 

 

Gon blinked confusingly until he continued to move his fingers some more until brushing against that spot again.

 

“T-there!” Gasping out as he raised his hips up to press against it again. Gon tried his best to memorize that exact spot and angle he was at. 

 

After a bit Gon had added a third finger.

 

“I-I'm fine! Just put it in already.” Killua gasped out. At this rate he wasn’t going to last. Not caring if it’d hurt, he wanted this. He needed this.

 

“O-ok…” Gon spoke nervously as he removed his fingers slowly which caused Killua’s back to arch up and gasping out. Missing the feeling for only a few brief moments before he felt something else was pressing against his entrance. 

 

“I’m going in now.”

 

Killua could only nod. Not trusting his voice in his current position considering the way he has been sounding. 

 

With that Gon lined himself up at Killua’s entrance before he slowly inserted himself. Killua was still tight around him but the pain felt amazing. He wanted to go all the way in but his consciousness was still there and he knew it would be painful for the other. Taking it slow would benefit both in the end. 

 

“Ah!” Killua gasped as he was stretched open. It was rather painful but the pain only turned him on more.

 

Gripping the sheets beneath him as he closed his eyes tight. Feeling Gon move in him slowly was too protracted. Moving his hips to get more only to suck in a sharp breath when he got what he wanted. 

 

Gon had tensed up at feeling the tightness encase him. Not like he was complaining about that, far from it actually. He desperately wanted to move but he wanted to wait for Killua’s okay before he did such thing. Hands on either side of Killua’s head as he tried keeping his breathing even. At least as even as he could keep it from feeling this much pleasure. 

 

“Move.” Killua commanded with a shaken tone. 

 

Gon blinked at the other who tried to glare up at him but just looked that much more tantalizing. Moving down he captured Killua's lips with his own as he did what he was told. Moving out only to come right back in with a snap of his hips. 

 

Killua moaned into the kiss that was starting become sloppy. Gon continued to move in and out as he started to build up a steady pace. Hands coming to caress the sides of pale thighs. 

 

Sliding one hand down to bring Killua’s leg up as he pulled away from the kiss. Looking down at the other as he moved at a different angle to get as deep as he could physically go. 

 

“G-Gon!” Panting out the other's name. Bringing his hands up to grip Gon’s shoulders to pull him back down. Now it was his turn to kiss back as he moved his hips in rhythm with Gon’s thrust. 

 

Tongues dancing together as saliva covered each other's lips from the lack of coordination. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon as he scratched down his back. Gon hissed from the pain as he pulled away from the kiss. Moving down to the crook of Killua's neck as he marked him. Sucking, biting, and littering with kisses as he brought his hands up to fondle with Killua’s nipples. 

 

Arching his back up from the shock of having his nipples abused. Biting his bottom lip to keep the moans at bay which was starting to prove useless. 

 

“G-Gon...i’m close…”

 

“Y-yeah.” Gon panted out back as he scooted forward. Bringing his hands to the back of Killua’s knees to pull him up further. Moving at just the right angle and-

 

“Ah~!” Killua gasped loudly as Gon had hit that special spot. 

 

Once Gon had found what he was looking for he continued to abuse it. Moving almost all the way out before slamming back in again and hitting that spot just right, The sound of heavy breathing, moans, and skin slapping against skin resounded in the room. 

 

Gon brought a hand between the both of them. Grasping the other's leaking cock as he started to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Eliciting more moans and gasps from the one beneath him. 

 

That did it for Killua. Within seconds he came all over his own abdomen as well as Gon’s hand. Screaming out the other’s name as he tightened around him.

 

Gon came undone as well inside Killua after one more deep thrust. Gasping out Killua’s name as he rode out his climax. 

 

The two were a panting and a sweaty mess. Gon had just enough energy left in him to roll over onto his side instead of plopping down onto Killua. 

 

Killua was spent, dizzy, and tired. Although, most of all, he felt comfortable and happy. Of course his ass hurt but that was to be expected. The morning to come was not going to be as nice as he let right now, but that didn’t matter. 

 

“Are you okay?” Gon scooted closer as he kissed Killua’s shoulder. Wrapping an arm around the other. 

 

“Yeah….i feel gross.”

 

Gon chuckled as he nodded. “We can bathe before sleeping if you want.”

 

Killua just shrugged. Moving didn’t sound like a fun or smart thing for him to do. Then again, he’d rather not wake up with dried sweat and cum on him. 

 

“Only if you carry me.”

 

“You’ll have to give me a sec then.” Gon was spent as well. He needed a breather before he could stand up, let alone carry another person. Killua was light but he didn’t wanna chance dropping the other. After having such an intimate moment he did not want to mess this up.

 

“Fine. Just don’t fall asleep on me.”

 

“I promise.” Gon smiled as he kissed Killua’s shoulder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE I SWEAR!!! I had such a hard time typing this tbh :'D i think now i got the hang of it for the most part OTL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND thanks for sticking around this far :D I love reading your comments too <3 thank you <3


	21. Chapter 21

Gon and Killua couldn’t quite understand what their relationship was. Were they official? Were they dating? Or was it just a fling? Whatever it was, they were both happy and comfortable to be around one another. 

 

Although, it hasn’t gone so far as for one another to speak their feelings. Neither one of them has said they loved each other, but it’s not like they've ever been in a real relationship before. 

 

It's been a few days since they've had sex and neither one has really talked about it. Not like it was awkward afterwards, they just haven’t spoken about it. Although they have kissed every now and then. A light kiss on the cheek or a brief make out session on the couch before Gon left for work. 

 

Things were looking good for them, so far.

 

“Hey Gon!” Leorio waved as he was just making his way out of the station. 

 

“Hi Leorio!” Gon smiled and waved back. He was just about to head out to grab some food for him and Killua.

 

“Wanna grab a bite?”

 

“Um...well i gotta get back home-”

 

“AW!” Whining loudly much like a child would. 

 

“Honestly Leorio, is that really necessary?” Kurapika spoke as he was just making his way out as well.

 

“Come on Kurapika! It’s been so long since the three of us have been together!” Dropping his shoulders as he still had a pout on his face. He missed hanging out together like they use to.

 

“He does have a point, Gon.”

 

“Um…” Rubbing the back of his head nervously. Killua does know how to cook and he's healed enough to move around on his own. “I guess so...i don’t have anything to get to.” He couldn’t let his friends catch onto him. What would they think if they knew about Killua?

 

“YES!” Throwing his fists in the air triumphantly. Leorio smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gon and Kurapika. 

 

“There's this great burger place just a little walks away.”

 

“Sounds fine to me.”

 

“Sounds yummy.” Gon smiled. He couldn’t help but worry for Killua. It's not like he could call his place to let him know. If he did then Leorio and Kurapika would know something was definitely up. They were smart people. Gon knew he has to be careful.

 

\--3 hours later--

 

“I can’t believe you managed to eat that much.” Kurapika eyed Leorio from where he sat at the table.

 

“Me too…” Groaning as he rubbed his stomach. He was really hungry earlier and now he felt like he might just throw it all up.

 

“It was delicious though.”

 

“Would you do it again?” Gon asked as he smiled.

 

Leorio took a deep breath in and out before turning to look at Gon. A grin coming up onto his face. “Yes.” Was his simple answer. The two laughed as Kurapika rolled his eyes and took another drink of his water.

 

“Well it's getting pretty late.” Leorio said as he lifted his hand to check the time. 

 

“And you have an early morning shift so i don’t know why you wanted to do this now.” Kurapika sighed as he finished his water before standing. Gon finished his soda as he followed his friends it of the place. He really enjoyed himself tonight that he lost track of time. It was almost midnight. Killua must be asleep by now.

 

“Well, i'll see you guys tomorrow?” Leorio smiled.

 

As everyone said their goodbyes and parted, Gon went to a convenient store to pick up some food for Killua. He hasn't gone grocery shopping in a while. Gon just hoped Killua made something out of what he had left in his fridge and pantries.

 

Once walking up towards his door he could smell some perfume. Blinking confusedly before he brushed it off as someone burning an incense. 

 

Unlocking his door and making his way inside. It was then that he noticed the perfume like smell was definitely coming from inside the room. Of course, it smelled good and made the house feel warm in a way if a smell cold even do that. 

 

Not making any noise just in case Killua was asleep, but he was curious as to why it smelled that way. As he looked around the room more he noticed a few candles placed here and there. Although, they were burnt out.

 

Walking up to one as he picked it up to sniff. It smelled like the woods which was comforting to him. Smiling as he made his way towards his bedroom. Upon walking in, he noticed how clean it was. He hasn’t seen it this clean in a long time and what he saw put a smile on his face. 

 

Killua was balled up on the bed in one of Gon’s shirts. It was a bit big n him and covered him enough to not reveal anything but it was clear that Killua had something special planned tonight and Gon had ruined it. 

 

Once getting out of his work clothes and into his pajamas which was just his boxers and a tank shirt, he climbed into bed. Pulling the blanket up and around them. 

 

Killua grumbled in his sleep as he made an angry face.

 

“Mm...you're late.”

 

“I know, i’m sorry.”

 

“You're so mean.” Grumbling as he spoke but scooted closer to Gon to get more of the others warmth. “I...was...ready for you.”

 

Gon couldn’t help but blush as he hugged Killua. Kissing the other’s neck softly a fe times. 

 

“Mmmm….no. You made me wait now...you have to.” Killua was slipping back into his sleep.

 

“That's fine with me.”

 

Killua’s breathing soon became even as he laid close to Gon who smiled at him.

 

“You're worth waiting for.” Kissing the top of Killua’s head as he snuggled up next to the other before he followed the other into a blissful sleep. 

 

\---

 

Gon woke to someone sitting on top of him. Blinking his eyes open slightly to the room somewhat bright from the sun outside.

 

“Mm, good morning.” Gon groaned out as he smiled up at Killua. PLacing his warm hands on the others hips.

 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Killua glared down at the other before smiling as he moved his hips on top of Gon.

 

This morning was definitely a very active morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Yes you guys i shall be more active now before the next semester!! This one is pretty short but i hope you enjoyed it either way :D


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey Gon, wanna go out tonight?” Leorio asked as he approached the younger ones desk. “You always leave right after work so we never hang out anymore.” Now he was whining which caused Kurapika to turn his head to look at the other.

 

“You do know it's a Thursday, right?” The blonde spoke montonely. “Why not wait till the weekend which you both have off?”

 

“But I wanna go now!” Leorio practically stomped his foot which caused Gon to giggle some. 

 

“That sounds fun Leorio but i’m busy tonight. Maybe another time?”

 

“How about tomorrow?” Wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled. Gon couldn’t help but laugh as Kurapika rolled his eyes. 

 

“By the way Gon, you seem happier.” Kurapika focused his attention on the other instead of a pouting man child. 

 

“Which is saying a lot.” Leorio added with a smile. 

 

“Anything happen?” The two were smiling at Gon as they waited to hear the news. 

 

Gon couldn’t help but blush some as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “R-really?” Ever since him and Killua have become more intimate he has had a bit more of a bounce in his step. Although, there was no way he could tell the two without them getting involved. He cherished their friendship and he did not want to lose what he has with them or lose what he has with Killua either. 

 

“W-well…” Looking around as he swallowed nervously. “M-my cat was sick and now he’s finally better.” Lifting up a finger as he tried looking believable. 

 

“Oh no. Well, i’m glad to hear he's doing better.” 

 

“Even though he can be an ass to me i’m happy to hear he’s better.” Leorio smiled warily. 

 

“I haven’t seen him in a while. We should go pay him a visit and give him some treats-”

 

“No!” Gon’s outbursts had caused the two to lean back slightly and freeze. Both of them looked at Gon with obvious questions on their faces. 

 

“I-I mean...well, he’s been around so many people I just wanna give him a break for a bit.” Trying to play it cool which was harder than he thought. He never liked lying to his friends or well, lying in general. 

 

“Um…”

 

“Gon, is-”

 

Kurapika was interrupted as Kite came by the three of them. 

 

“There was an incident at a convenient store and we have evidence to believe it may have been Raijin.”

 

“What? Again?” Kurapika and Leorio spoke simultaneously. Gon sat frozen in his seat. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t Killua. It couldn’t since the two trusted each other now. At least Gon desperately hoped it wasn’t him. 

 

“Grab your gear, we’re going.”

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

\---

 

Once getting to the scene Gon immediately noticed how close to his house the incident happened. Gon felt like he was sweating buckets under his coat. Looking forward as he swallowed nervously before making his way closer to the crime scene.

 

There was a man being wheeled into an ambulance as the cashier of the convenient store was already talking to two police officers. 

 

Kite approached the people as Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon followed behind. 

 

“Excuse me sir, may you tell us what had just occurred here.”

 

“Y-yeah.” The man spoke nervously. As he licked his lips and swallowed before speaking. 

 

“I was just watching the television,” pointing towards the tv in the corner, “and a customer came in but I didn’t look and a few minutes later another man came in and he was robbing me.” 

 

The four of them stood quiet as they listened to the story. 

 

“Just as he pulled a knife out on me the customer that came in earlier approached the man behind a-and took him out while using the robber's own weapon!” Speaking a bit louder now. The man was still shocked the whole thing happened. Afraid of having been robbed and then to have possible witnessed a murder?

 

Kite stayed professional as he listened closely. “Then what happened?” 

 

“Stabbing him in the back as he placed the knife on my counter.” Leorio and Kurapika looked down to see the blood on the counter from where the knife had been placed. 

 

“He then paid for the food he got and left.” Pointing his finger out the door as the group looked and then around to asses everything else. 

 

“What did he buy?”

 

“U-um...some snacks i think l-like a bag of chips and such. I don’t really remember.”

 

“That's ok.” Pulling out a notebook as he wrote down some things. 

 

“Do you know which way he went?” 

 

“N-no. He just said to call the police and I turned away for a second and when I looked back...he was gone.” 

 

“Can you describe what he looked like?”

 

“W-well he seemed rather young...um...maybe 19 or so.” Gon clenched his fist. ‘That could be anyone.’

 

“He had white hair and blue eyes. Real pale skin too a-and...that's….all I remember.” 

 

Gon’s fists tightened more so but that didn’t go unnoticed by his two companions. Although no one brought it up to him considering they had a much bigger issue to attend too. 

 

“Thank you sir. We’ll get this all situated so you can get back to business.”

 

“O-ok, thank you...”

 

The four made their way outside and looked around. 

 

“It could've just been some kid.” Leorio said as he placed his hands in his pockets. “It's not like nothing ever happens around here anyway.” 

 

“You have a point. But let's not rule out Raijin just yet. He’s been quiet lately and we can’t afford to let our guard down.”

 

“You have a point…” 

 

Kurapika looked at Gon who was very quiet. 

 

“Gon?”

 

“Hm?” Coming out of his trance as he looked at the blonde. 

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just...why here? He’s never done anything like save a person before...at least I don't recall anything.” Gon felt good that he was able to control his voice and get his brain to function and come up with a more plausible excuse. What he had been thinking about was why Killua would go outside and risk getting caught as well as potentially getting hurt. Even though his wound was healed for the most part it's not like he has been outside at all to be doing such things. It pissed him off more so to know that he had once again hurt and had potentially killed a man. 

 

“Finish up here and write up a report before you three leave.”

 

“Yes sir.” They each said as Kite made his way towards some other officers to talk to. 

 

Gon stared down at the ground. Fists clenched together as he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew it was Killua. There was no doubt, he just wished it weren’t true. He hoped.

 

\---

 

It had taken longer than they had all expected to finish. Gon couldn’t help but think about Killua and how he was going to approach him. It angered him to know he could've been hurt again and he hurt another person. Although the man was robbing the place but, there are better means as to come about stopping a robber. 

 

“Well, i’ll be off now.” Leorio stretched as he stood up. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Leorio!” Gon said with a smile even though he was all but happy. 

 

“Good night, Gon.” Smiling back as he put his coat on after saying his goodbye to Kurapika he left. Kurapika finished soon after and said his goodbye and left.

 

Now Gon was left alone to his thoughts. Not like he wasn’t before but now he had nothing to distract himself with. 

 

Since he was still sidetracked it took him a while longer until he had finally finished his work. After finishing he quickly grabbed his belongings and made his way out the door. Trying his best to make it back home quickly without pushing people and or bumping into them. He had so much in his mind he hadn’t even noticed he was already approaching the apartment complex. It didn’t take long until he was standing right in front of his door. 

 

Taking a deep breath in before he practically throwing the door open which caused Killua to jump from where he stood in the kitchen. 

 

“Geez Gon! You scared the shit-”

 

“Why did you go outside?” Gon spoke angrily before he had even shut the door. Dropping his briefcase as he stomped towards the other. 

 

Killua rolled his eyes and sighed. “You were out of cat food and there was no food here-”

 

“Then why did you almost kill that man?” Anger written all over Gon’s face. 

 

I didn’t kill him-”

 

“He was rushed to the hospital!”

 

Killua was starting to get angry. Why was he getting yelled at for this? He had done something right so why the hell was he being scolded like a damn child?!

 

“You could've just called-”

 

“Oh yeah Gon because you left a note with your number on it for me to call!” Killua yelled back as he walked up to Gon as well. Not taking any crap from the other from doing something right and honestly a bit helpful. “And it's not like I would call the police either! You of all people should know why.” 

 

Shaking his head some as he shrugged his shoulders. “And why the hell are you getting pissy about me stopping a robber? Huh?!” Killua threw his hands up as he was getting angrier. He had gotten Gon’s cat cat food because he was out, a man was being robbed and Killua stopped it before it got too messy. The robber had no patience and would've killed the man f he hadn’t stepped in.

 

“I stopped him before he had stabbed the clerk. Didn’t think i’d be reprimanded like this considering I saved a man’s life! .” 

 

“By almost killing him!” Gon had yelled back. “I’m one hundred percent damn sure there was another way to have handled that situation!”

 

Killua huffed out a quick sigh before turning back around and grabbed his glass of water. Trying to calm down some which was hard considering Gon was not letting up. 

 

Gon pitched the bridge of his nose as he sighed out. “You could've been caught and you could've been hurt! If the police arrived and caught you I wouldn't have been able to do anything!” 

 

“I can take care of myself.” Killua spat back. Just after saying that he wished he could've taken it back. That wasn’t smart to say and he knew it but...

 

“Clearly you can't since you came to me for help!”

 

That hurt to hear. Killua swallowed his water as he turned around and sent glares that could kill at the other. “And I bet you're regretting it, huh?!”

 

“I didn’t say that-”

 

“You don’t have to.” Killua spoke quieter. Trying so hard to hold back his emotions. Like hell he would let the other show him up and see him weaker than he has already seen. 

 

“You just….ugh! You can’t go outside!”

 

“What am I suppose to do?! Stay here forever?! Like some sort of prison?” 

 

“N-no, but-”

 

“But what Gon?! What do you want from me?!” Voice cracking as he yelled.

 

‘Because i can see that you aren’t reciprocating anything.’ Killua couldn't bring himself o say that last part. 

 

Now it was Gon’s turn to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He knew at some point Killua was bound to leave him and go back to his own life. He just didn’t want that to happen since he cared for the other and frankly, he thought Killua did as well. 

 

This was all too much. He needed some fresh air and to calm down. Deep inside Gon knew he shouldn't have burst out at Killua like that. Although, there was the possibility that he could've been caught and or hurt. Gon wouldn’t be able to function properly if that had happened. Just the thought of Killua being hurt to that degree again...

 

“I’m going out.” Turning around towards the door. Grabbing his key from the counter and jacket as he made his way towards the front door.

 

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Slamming the door shut as he made his way down the hallway. 

 

Killua stood frozen in the kitchen and watched as Gon stormed out. He couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten and his eyes become wet. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Wiping his eyes as he downed the rest of the water and made his way towards the couch. The cat jumped up and laid on his lap as if knowing his hurt feelings and trying to comfort him. Killua couldn’t help but let his tears come out as he pet the small puffball of white. It didn’t help that Hisoka’s word came back to him. 

 

‘He’s using you.’

 

“No he's not.” 

 

‘You should leave now while you can.’ 

 

“I..don’t wanna leave..” Tears spilling down his cheeks as his shoulders shook. Quiet hiccups and a cat's purr was all that could be heard in the room. 

 

Gon was making his way outside. Sighing out harshly before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. 

 

“Hey...Leorio? You still wanna go out for that drink?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho!! I hope you all enjoy this ?;3c things are starting to get heated and not in the good way HA! I'd love to know what you think!! Thank you~~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating quickly because I've had most of these chapters already written and I'm excited to get them out :3 things are starting to come together and i don't wanna wait to upload haha!! I hope you all enjoy this and the ones to come >;3c enjoy~

Gon needed to let some of his pent up anger out. What a good way then to go for king and forget about it all for a little while?

 

Leorio was more than happy to go out drinking with Gon. They haven’t done it in such a long time and he was craving it. Not like Kurapika would go out drinking with him. He'd only do that during a celebration and or at home. Then again, it may be a good thing that it’s that way considering the way Kurapika gets when he's drunk.

 

Although, what Leorio wasn’t expecting was for Gon to be drinking so much right as soon as they sat down. 

 

“Hey buddy, you alright there?”

 

Gon just sighed after finishing his first drink. Many more were to come. This night was going to be long. 

 

“Yeah….just a lot going on right now.”

 

“Yeah, i bet.” Leorio sighed out. “It's bad enough that we can’t catch Raijin. He just keeps slipping through our fingers.”

 

Gon bit the inside of his cheek. Anger started to come back up. Why was he so angry? He couldn't understand why but he was and he hated it which made him more angrier. 

 

“Yeah. It's frustrating.” Once getting his next drink he downed it again. Leorio watched him carefully. He hoped everything was okay with his friend. He seemed stressed out or at least on edge, but he’d never come talk to him. Leorio couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. 

 

\---

 

“Can you believe it?!” Gon shouted in anger. Not loud enough to cause a ruckus in the bar since it was already somewhat loud on its own. Leorio was a bit tipsy but still sober enough. Considering how drunk Gon was getting, he felt like he should stay somewhat sober to get him home safely.

 

“He takes up the whole bed! Well….one side of it but still.” Gon’s words were starting to slur together but he was still understood by his companion. He was already on far gone.

 

“I don’t think you should be too hard on your pet Gon…” Leorio couldn’t really understand what Gon was getting so worked up about. Was he really that angry at his cat? He seemed to really love it before. What exactly happened?

 

“Yeah but...you know...h-he expects so much from me…” Hunching over the table with his drink in hand. 

 

“Oh? Well, an animal is a lot to take care of.”

 

“Right?!” Gon nodded as he sat up straighter. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol running through his system. “B-but...his hair is really white and soft….”

 

“Well, cats are soft.” Leorio laughed some as he looked across the table at Gon. After a while of Gon downing practically anything laced in front of him, Leorio decided it best to move to a booth. 

 

“He comes to me injured...practically bleeding out on my floor and expects me t-to drop everything for him.” Finishing off mother drink as he waved at the waiter for another. Leorio was surprised he was still able to do something like that. Maybe he should stop the other before it got too far. All this ne'er over a cat? Leorio wasn’t sure if it was about the cat anymore.

 

“Gon...is this about the cat you brought in?”

 

“Huh?” Blinking up at his friend confusingly. “W-well….i guess he is a cat...the jerk.”

 

Leorio was more confused now.

 

“He….i don’t think he understands how much trouble it’d be if a-anyone found out…”

 

“Found out about what?” This was going to take long before he got some answers. He needed to help his friend out but he couldn’t help what he didn’t understand. 

 

“I patched up his wounds, bathed him, fed him...thank you.’ His next drink was placed down in front of him. Bringing the it closer to himself. Taking a sip before he continued. 

 

“I ask just for some simple rules for him to go by while staying with me! And what does he do?” Looking at Leorio as if waiting for him to ask but he continued anyway. Cutting Leorio off.

 

“He goes outside and hurts someone!” Drinking again. 

 

“G-granted...he did it to save another b-but still…”

 

This was definitely not about his cat now. Leorio was trying to piece it together but it was hard. He couldn’t make too it of conclusions considering the information was washy. 

 

“I just….” Tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Ah-” Sitting up straighter as he watched Gon suddenly cry in front of him.

 

“I enjoy his company a-and he's really nice b-but he does bad things….Leorio….i really like him but...i don’t know what to do..”

 

Leorio needed to see this person in person.

 

“Hey Gon?”

 

“Mm.” It was a grunt but maybe it was his way of asking what.

 

“What's their name?”

 

Gon looked up with heavy eyelids. Leorio wasn’t sure if he was going to answer him.

 

“W-well….it’s kinda a secret.”

 

“Aw, come on Gon.” Putting on a face to get the other to answer him. “We’re friends are we not? I just wanna know if I know them.”

 

“Mmmm,” Gon was pondering as he looked around the place. “it’s a really pretty name…” throwing back his head as he downed the rest of his drink. 

 

“Let's hear it then.” Leorio smiled as he waited patiently.

 

Gon couldn’t help but blush some as he smiled looking at the table.

 

“His name is...Killua.”

 

Leorio was a bit surprised. That name didn’t sound familiar to him at all. 

 

“His name is fitting too.” Placing his cup down softly. 

 

“R-really beautiful eyes...face...his skin and hair are really soft.”

 

Leorio felt like he’s heard enough. He didn’t need to know what his friend did when it came to things such as that. As he took another sip of his drink everything was coming together. 

 

‘Oh….no…’ Leorio’s eyes widened. He was definitely sober now. He was only on his third drink and he wasn’t even halfway done with it.

 

Pretending to look at his watch as he stood up. 

 

“Well would you look at the time!” Walking around the booth to come up to the side of Gon. Practically pulling the other out off his seat as he headed stand and walk. Placing a couple bills on the table before making his way out of the place.

 

“I think you two would get along.” Gon hiccuped as he slugged down in Leorio’s hold. 

 

“Aha…” Swallowing nervously as he wasn’t sure what to do. Should he take Gon back to his place or take the kid back to his home?

 

“M’tired…”

 

“H-hey now! Don’t fall asleep on me just yet!” Gon’s place was closest. Maybe it would be best to take him back to his own place. He was in no shape to walk to far. Leorio was sure Gon would throw up soon anyway with how much he drank. 

 

“Ok…” Gon nodded as he breathed in loudly through his nose as if to help him stay awake and somewhat upright. 

 

Leorio smiled at his friend as h-it slowly started to fall. He hoped his assumptions were wrong. The only way to find out was to go to Gon’s place and see for himself. 

 

\--

 

It had only taken a few minutes before the two arrived at Gon’s place. Gon was practically asleep in Leorio’s arm.

 

“Gon? I'm gonna get your key out of your pocket.” Reaching into the closest front pocket and thankfully there it was.

 

Unlocking the door as he opened it a bit quickly and looked inside. The lights were off and nothing seemed to be out of place just yet.

 

Taking one last look around before he made his way inside. Closing the door behind himself and locking it to be sure if anyone was inside they couldn’t leave without him hearing. 

 

The cat was nowhere in sight yet either. 

 

“Mm...bed..” 

 

“Ok ok, i hear ya.” Leorio answered as he made his way towards the hallway and to the others bedroom. Looking in the bathroom as he passed it. It was empty and dark. 

 

Once getting to the bedroom he had turned the light on. Looking at the bed that looked messy, so normal considering Gon wasn’t much of a cleaning fanatic. On it was Gon's cat. It looked at Leorio but continued to lay on it motionless. He just hoped it wouldn't jump at him and or bite him. 

 

Walking towards the bed as he slowly lowered gon onto it. After he was laying in bed, Leorio started to take off the others shoes. Still looking around the room. Finding places one could easily hide in. Placing the shoes onto the floor as he bent further down to look under the bed. Nothing was there but a few boxes.

 

Standing up slowly as he made his way around the bed to pull the blankets up and over Gon.

 

Leorio then made his way towards the kitchen to make Gon a cup of water. The other was definitely going to need it after how much he had drank tonight. Looking around cautiously. Even though nothing was out of the ordinary he still needed to be sure. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t find it.

 

Coming back into the room as he placed the cup of water on the night stand. 

 

“Here ya go bud. Make sure to drink it when you wake up and take some aspirin.”

 

“Mm.” That was the only response he got from his friend before he started making his way out. No way was he done here. Turning back around as he stood in front of the door. He hoped he was wrong. Sighing out as he turned back around and started making his way out of the place. Closing the door behind him as he used one of Gon’s share keys n the counter to lock the door. He’ll just give it back to the other tomorrow at work. 

 

Leorio knew he had some digging he needed to do. It was all he could think of to do. Sleep was not an option when his friend could be in serious danger. 

 

‘Killua…’ He was going to find out this person was. He needed to. 

 

\---

 

After Gon had left, Killua hadn’t bothered turning any of the lights on. He just sat on the couch taking in the empty feeling inside him. He was worried about what was going to happen. 

 

Maybe he should apologize to Gon. It’s not like he meant to hurt that robber! Then again he didn’t understand why Gon had gotten so heated over it. It was confusing but he didn’t feel good about any of this.

 

Killua stood up from the couch as he walked towards the kitchen. It was well past dinner time and he hasn’t eaten yet. Although it's not like he had much of an appetite either. He had just settled on getting a glass of water. He hadn’t gotten very far when he heard a noise outside the place.

 

Killua could hear heavy footsteps coming from outside the door and down the hall. It must've been Gon. He could tell by the heavy foot steps, but they sounded clumsy. What was he- no, there was another person with him. 

 

‘Gon? I'm gonna get your key out of your pocket.’

 

‘Shit.’ Killua cursed to himself. Looking around before he made his move to hide. He had to be quick but smart about his choice in hiding. 

 

Once he had found a spot he heard the front door open fast. It almost sounded intentional which set him more on high alert. Killua stood in the bathtub behind the shower curtain as he waited and listened. Keeping his breathing so quiet it could be believed he wasn’t even breathing.

 

Killua remembered that voice. It was Leorio and by the sound of it, Gon was drunk. not just regular drunk but he had heavily drank and was to the point of making incoherent noises.

 

Not making any sort of motion or noise as he stood in the bathroom. It was not the best hiding place but it was the closest. It was also better than the closet which would have been most obvious.

 

Once the two made it past the bathroom, Killua could tell Leorio was walking slow on purpose. His footsteps were too planned to be anything but. Biting the inside of his cheek. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

Killua just wanted to unwelcome guest gone. He waited somewhat patiently for the other to leave. He was definitely taking his time. That just pissed Killua off more with the longer he was taking. He couldn’t get impatient. If he slipped up any right now then he would be found out and Gon would be in trouble. He knew Leorio was a good friend of Gon’s, but still. No one could be trusted in Killua’s eyes. It would be best in everyone's favor for him to just stand completely still and completely silent.

 

A solid ten minutes had gone by before Leorio was finally making his at towards the front door. Blinking confusedly at the sound of Leorio pausing before making his way out of the door and locking it. Killua waited another five minutes just to be sure the other was long gone before he emerged from his hiding position. 

 

Looking down the hallway to see none of the lights were on except for the bedroom light. Killua then turned his head towards the bedroom and at Gon who laid passed out on top his bed. Walking up to bed and to the side Gon was closest to. Looking down at the other with a heart stricken face. 

 

It wouldn’t be smart to wake him up considering he reeks of alcohol. Then again, Killua couldn’t hold in his uneasiness and sadness. He could feel it eating away at him on the inside. 

 

Reaching a hand out to touch Gon only to stop just before he made contact. Blinking down at the other as he watched him sleep peacefully. He couldn't do it.

 

Swallowing as he pulled his hand away and closer to himself. Backing up from the bed as he made his way out towards the living room. Sitting himself down on the couch as he laid his head back. Sighing out quietly as to not wake Gon. Maybe it was for the best to keep Gon asleep. Killua couldn't think of what to say exactly if he were to wake up. Using one arm to cover his face as he took a slow deep breath in and let it out shakily. 

 

Killua couldn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO isn't this gettin CRAZY!! I enjoy reading all your comments so please continue to let me know what you think and how you feel!! Thank you~~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read some of your comments so plz be kind in the comments you leave :'D this is how i wanted the story to go and i thought it'd be cool!! I hope you enjoy :'D~

Gon had woken up to the most worst hangover he has ever had. He doesn't go out drinking often and even when he did he never drank too much to the point of being wasted. The bad thing about drinking excessively is that he couldn't remember a thing that happened that night.

Of course Gon remembered his fight with Killua. He had left in anger and asked Leorio if he wanted to go out drinking with him. He was at the bar and that's as far as he could remember. 

Looking to his side he saw the glass of water at his tableside. Sighing as he rolled over with a grunt and grabbed it. Chugging the entire glass as he sighed out and set it back down. He knew he should probably get up and eat something before taking some painkiller.

Rolling over as he noticed Killua wasn’t in the bed with him. Maybe he woke up before him? Gon had hoped so. He felt terrible with the way he acted towards Killua. He was in the wrong and knew it. He need to find the other to apologize for his actions.

As he stated to push himself up he noticed he was still in his outside clothes. Groaning from the painful throb in his head as he stood up on shaky legs. 

Slowly making his way out of his room and towards the kitchen. Just as he came out through the hallway he looked around with a hand on his head opting that would ease the pain somewhat. It was then that he saw Killua asleep on the couch. 

Gon felt his stomach drop. He could tell the others eyes were puffy as he laid curled up in a ball on his side. Looking down as he tried not to let it bother him. Easier said than done. 

Making his way into the kitchen as he took two painkiller pills and made himself a sandwich. Eating it slowly just to be sure he wouldn't throw it up. 

Once he finished he made his way towards the couch slowly and quietly. He wanted to wake Killua up to talk. He wanted to apologize. He needed to. Gon felt like he had really messed up last night. Uneasiness started to settle in his stomach. 

Looking towards a clock as he knew he had work in less than an hour. He had just enough time to wash up and change before he had to start walking. 

Doing just that but just before he left he walked up to the couch. Looking down at Killua as he knelt down in front of him.

“I hope you'll forgive me Killua. I-i’m...so sorry….i...i love you.” Leaning forward as he brushed some of the white hair aside and kissed his forehead.

Killua mumbled in his sleep as he moved closer to Gon. Breathing in and out smoothly before his eyes started to crack open slightly.

“Gon?” Killua asked before panic started to set in rather quickly. Scooting back and away from Gon as he sat up quickly. Everything going hazy for a moment from the quick movement. 

Gon felt sting of pain from Killua’s reaction to seeing him. Tat just proved that he had messed up bad. 

“U-um…” Killua started as he had no intention of coming any closer. Afraid of even touching the other and or even saying the wrong thing.

“H-how's your head?”

“It's fine i guess.” Smiling sadly as he shrugged his shoulders. His smile soon faded away as he scooted closer to Killua.

“Killua….i’m...i’m so sorry for the way i acted towards you yesterday.”

Killua stayed upset and listened. Gon was just glad to not see the other back away from him. Although he still felt pretty shitty. 

“You helped save a man from being robbed and even worse killed. I over reacted-”

“That's an understatement.” 

Biting his lip as he nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“I hope you can forgive me Killua….p-please don’t leave.” It was hard to cover his already quavering voice.

Killua looked at Gon up and down. He wasn’t as pissed as he was yesterday but he still felt hurt. Didn’t help that he barely got any sleep last night. Keeping eyes contact with Gon before he sighed out. Placing a hand over his face as he pushed his hair back.

“I’m sorry too for the things i said. I kinda went below the belt there.”

“But you had every right to do that. I was out of line so there's no need for you to apologize.”

Killua looked away. He still couldn't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Looking over at the clock to see Gon really did need to leave for work soon. 

“You should ….um...probably head to work now or you’ll be late…”

Gon felt his chest tighten. Maybe it was too late to fix what he had done. He knew he really messed up. Looking at the ground as he started to stand up.

“You better not be late for dinner either. There's hardly any food left here for me to make another meal for myself.”

Gon snapped his head up to see Killua smiling at him. He couldn’t help but start to cry as he tackle hugged Killua to the couch. 

“T-thank you Killua!”

“A-ah! Gon! I was being serious.” Killua couldn’t help but let a few tears slip out as well as he laughed. 

Gon pulled away before leaning down to kiss Killua. 

“I’ll be home as soon as i can.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Smiling up at Gon as he felt his chest feel lighter but for some reason the uneasiness was not leaving.

“Good.” Rubbing his nose against Killua’s nose before he got up.

“I’ll see you later!”

“Bye.” Killua sat up smiling and waved Gon off. Gon waved back and smiled before closing the door behind him. 

The bounce returned to his step as he made his way towards work. Everything was gonna be okay now. They were gonna be happy together now and Gon couldn’t ask for anything more. 

‘Wait…’ thinking as he continued his walk towards work. ‘How did i get home last night?’

\---

Gon was making his way inside and the first thing he noticed was how fast everyone was moving. They all seemed to be panicking some. Backing up as to not collide with someone who was running passed him to another room. 

“Umm what’s-”

“Gon!” Kurapika came up to him. Worry was written all over his face. Gon couldn't help but be scared as to what was happening. Was someone taken? Was everyone okay? What the hell was going on?

Kurapika pulled him further into the place. Away from the front door. Gon then noticed Leorio gathering his equipment too.

“What’s going on?”

Kurapika bit his lip as he looked up at Leorio. 

“I think it's best for you not to know…”

“What do you mean?” Pulling away from his friends hold as he turned around. He wasn’t even late for work. 

“Are we ready to go?” Kite came walking out of his office.

“Yes sir, everything is in place to go to Gon’s-”

“Then lets get a move on.” Kite had cut the man off as he was making his way out the door.

Gon felt his stomach drop. What was that guy gonna say.

“Gon, i want you to stay here-”

“Kite, what're you doing? What's going on? What's this have to do about me?”

Kite stopped in his tracks. Taking a deep breath in as he turned around to face the other. Leorio and Kurapika were worried to know what he was going to say. 

“I can’t risk you being hurt. Gon...this is in your favor ok? You won’t be in harms way this time.”

“I don’t understand what you mean…” was it really best to know? Should he even know?

“It’s time to put an end to this chase.”

Gon knew. They all knew now. He quickly turned towards Leorio.

“G-Gon...i know...it’ll be okay though.”

“Leorio…” Gon wasn’t sure how they found out but he couldn't let this happen. He needed to leave, he needed to warn Killua and now!

Gon made a break for the door.

“Stop Gon!”

“Wait!”

Leorio and Kurapika called out.

“Stop him!” Kite had ordered as some of the people in front of the door blocked his way. Gon stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t run far but he was already breathing hard. 

“Don’t do this Gon. You'll be in just as much trouble as him-”

“He’s turning good!”

“That doesn’t excuse what he has done. We won’t kill him, it he will get a fair trial.”

That might as well say that they were sending him to his death anyway. Gon couldn't’ accept that. He loved Killua. He was the first person Gon has ever really loved like this and he hasn’t even told him yet. What’s he gonna think when people come bargaining into the apartment?!

Jus as everyone was eating their guard down Gon made a run for it. Managing to get past them but losing his coat from someone hanging onto it. He was not going to be stopped. 

Running as fast as he could before anyone got there. If he was any slower it would mean a higher chance of Killua being taken from him. He’ll lose him forever. He’d rather lose his job than lose Killua. 

“Damn it…” Kite cursed as he made his way outside. 

“We need to move out now.”

“Yes sir!”

“You two are with me.” Turning to point at Leorio and Kurapika. 

“Yes sir.” The two of them felt uneasy about this now. Why was Gon protecting him? They had thought Gon hated Raijin the most. Now he wanted to keep him from being taken. Maybe they were wrong, but that didn’t excuse Raijin’s actions.

\----

Leorio had stayed up late the night he went out drinking with Gon. Doing research on Raijin to be sure Gon wasn’t involved in something dangerous. 

‘What was that name he said?’ Leaning back in his chair. 

“Killua…”

Leaning back forward towards his computer as he typed the name in. Finding evidence that would link the two together.

He had all he needed. 

Waking up Kurapika to talk to him about it. He wasn’t sure if telling Kite was the best thing to do. Maybe they should handle this on their own? See for their own eyes to access the situation. 

Although, this was Raijin they were talking about and he came from a family of villains. 

Killua Zoldyck. 

The name Zoldyck wasn’t unheard of, far from it. 

The two agreed to explain the situation to Kite. That morning they had gotten to the office early enough to explain it all. Kite had done some of his own digging. He was made that they haven’t made that connection before. It was obvious someone such as “Raijin” would come from a family of notorious villains. He should've known. 

“Gon spoke like he cared for him...i’m not sure of the situation that's going on but i don’t want to see him hurt from this.”

“That would make sense considering the way he’s been acting lately.” Kurapika added. Gon has either been happy of very out of it. Taking longer than normal to finish his work, spacing out, and just looking down. 

Yes, maybe they don’t fully understand the situation but Gon was a dear friend of theirs. They didn’t want him to get involved with someone of Killua’s kind. 

“We’ll leave in an hour. Contact everyone you can and get ready.”

“We….aren’t going to kill him...are we?” Leorio asked nervously. Killua has done nasty things but in the end he felt bad for going behind Gon and doing this. 

Kite stayed quiet as he looked between the two sitting across from him. 

“No. As long as he doesn’t put up a fight.”

“Thank you sir.” Kurapika spoke before Leorio. Leorio may think he was the only one to blame for this decision but it was his as well. They were in this together whether he liked it or not. Raijin did need to atone for his crimes. He couldn’t imagine being in Gon’s feet. 

“We’ll keep Gon here.”

“Do you really think he’ll stay?”

Kite stayed quiet. Standing up as he looked outside the window behind his desk. 

“We can try.”

‘Ging….what would you do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL some of the comments was making change my mind about it but like....what if Leorio and Kurapika did tell?? WELL now we've found out :'D plz tell me what you think!! I wrote this pretty fast cuz I'm excited to get the next one out!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR SUCH A POSITIVE FEEDBACK LAST CHAPTER!!! Your comments gave me so much life and made me SSSOOO HAPPY!!!   
> I have been looking forward to posting this chapter for the past couple months now tbh!! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Enjoy~

Gon had sprinted all the way back home, trying to make it there in time even though time was what he didn't have at all. The only thing he needed to do was get there before everyone else and try to explain as quickly as possible. Doing that was going to be hard to do considering he probably had less than five minutes to explain once getting back to his place. 

Once getting into the building he went straight for the stairs. It would be quicker than taking the elevator. All he could think about was what Killua was going to do. They were still not on very good terms since their argument but he had no time to feel guilty about it. Of course they did apologize or at least make up in a way, but things were probably still tender. Killua was about to be cornered and arrested and there was nothing Gon could do about it except try and get there in time.

"Killua?" Gon had called out as he practically slammed the door open. After getting no immediate response he started to panic.

"Killua?!" Yelling much louder now. Not caring about indoor voice since time was ticking. 

"I'm right here geez." Killua was coming out of the bedroom with a hand pressed to his side. It had been aching a lot lately but thankfully it was not bleeding too much. He blamed it on the cold as well as Gon being too rough with him. 

"Thank god..."

"What's wrong? You're all sweaty...were you running back-" 

"There isn't much time ok? They're coming for you, they know you're here...I-I'm sorry..." Stepping towards the other as he tried getting his words in order. If he didn’t say what he needed to say then he may never get to. 

It had taken Killua a bit before he had realized what Gon was referring to. Eyes going wide as he started to tense up. Looking around as he started to back track towards the window. 

"Fuck....how did they find out?" Looking back at Gon to see the other looking down and clenching his fists at his sides. 

"Gon…” Killua’s eyes widened more so in realization and betrayal. “You...you told them....w-why..."

"I wasn't thinking! Killua you have to understand please!" Closing the gap between them as he reached forward and took hold of Killua’s wrists. 

"Please Killua you have to believe me! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Killua swallowed down the pain from his chest that was coming up to his throat. His heart ached and he felt empty. Hisoka was right and that hurt more to admit. Their fight the other day should've been a big clue already. It was obvious what their relationship was after that, though it should've been obvious before. Especially considering the way Leoria was lurking about in the apartment. Killua felt completely and utterly fooled for not having seen this coming. 

As he looked down he realized something. Everything was starting to come together and he felt even worse, if that was possible. 

"This....you wanted this from the start..."

Gon's eyes went wide as he still held onto the other's wrists. This moment is what he feared the most. This can’t be happening. "N-no...Killua I didn't-"

"Shut up." Killua huffed out as he snatched his hand away and took a step back from Gon. "I knew I should've left after you went to work. You never liked me. You never cared and that's why you said you did all the time! Just so I would believe you..." and damn it all he truly did believe him. What a fool he was. 

Gon felt like he was going to cry. He could already feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "P-please...I didn't-"

"I can't believe I let someone like you trick me....I knew this was wrong." Looking around as he could sense a big group coming into the building. There was no time, he was cornered.

‘This is bad.’ 

Gon had no time for words as he turned towards the door once it was kicked open. Everything was going horribly wrong and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Time was against them and Gon was too late.

"Freeze!" Leorio was the first to come in. Following right behind him was Kurapika along with many more. 

Everyone had their guns drawn out and raised up. Aiming at Killua who stood just a few feet away from Gon. 

"Back up Gon!" Kurapika called out.

"No wait you guys!" Gon tried calling out until there was a gunshot and the window broke. Killua had jumped back in time but he had hit the wall behind him. It aggravated the wound at his side as he glared up at everyone. Maybe Gon had done something for his side to be acting up so badly. That or terrible way he had slept last night. Nothing was working in his favor. 

Killua needed to get out of there. He was in no position to fight in such close proximity considering the condition he was in. 

Turning as he ran to the bedroom only to be stopped as Kite was already in there. Blocking his way from getting any further than past the doorframe. 

"Fucking shit." Killua cursed under his breath as he came back out. Back against the wall as multiple guns were aimed towards him. They slowly came closer before they formed a barrier around him. There was no escape as long as everyone stayed on guard.

As they all stood and stared at the white haired boy in the room the silence was cut off as Leorio spoke out softly. 

"Y-you....you're that kid from the park."

"No shit Sherlock." Killua said as he looked over at Leorio. "I'm quite surprised you didn't realize it that day. Heh, I guess there's more than one dumb shit on the force." Side eyeing Gon as he was still just a few feet away from him. 

"Killua."

Killua snapped his head quickly and looked at the one who had spoken his name. It was none other than Kite.   
"That's your name right?" Kite spoke out as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Killua glared at him as he cursed to himself. Did they find out his identity already? He truly did slip up bad now and here it was slapping him across the face at full force.

"You're under arrest on accounts of multiple murders and robberies. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Fuck off." Killua said as he got ready into a fighting stance. 

"You seriously think you'll make it out of here unscathed?" Kurapika spoke up as he did not falter or tremble where he stood. There were others like him, but not any more than three or four. Raijin was feared by many in the force, but now that they had him cornered and had a lot of back up, most of them felt more comfortable and brave. Though, they were still some on edge and a bit frightened from being so close to this guy. After hearing all the stories, who wouldn't be?

Killua looked over at the blonde as he smiled some. "I've gotten out of worse." It was a lie kind of but they didn't have to know that. Chuckling some as he noticed one guy tremble. Killua used that to his advantage. Charging forward and grabbing the gun as he knocked out two guys. Jumping back as two of them fired at him. Dodging the two bullets just barely considering he was literally up against a wall. 

Holding the gun up as he aimed it around at everyone. 

"Now what do you have to say to that." Smiling at Kurapika as a couple of men took a step back. Leorio seemed surprised but did not step back, neither did Kurapika.

"Killua stop!" A familiar voice called out as Killua froze. Looking over slowly as he saw Gon shaking slightly while his hands were clenched to his sides. The other took a step forward, and another.

"Gon don't-" Leorio was cut off as Gon lifted a hand to stop him. 

"Don't do this." Coming closer as he used the hand that was lifted up to place on the top of the gun Killua was holding up. "Don't fight....please..." Pushing down on it so he could lower the weapon. 

Killua looked down where Gon’s hand was on the gun. He shouldn't listen to Gon. Why the hell should he even do what he says?! Even after the questions in his head he couldn’t help but do it. 

Lowering it slowly as Gon pushed it down some more. It was then slowly taken out of his hands. Killua swallowed as he watched Gon hold onto it as his hand was still on top of his own. It was warm and he could feel the other shaking from the slight touch. Looking down at their hands for a bit longer before he looked back up at him. 

"Gon-" he was cut off from a sharp hit to his side where the wound was. "Ach!" Crumbling to the floor as he was charged, tackled, and pinned down by four other guys. 

Knocking over a small table with a vase. The glass shattered on the floor as his back was pressed into some of the shards. He couldn't even feel it. There were other feelings he had going on inside of him that did more damage than any knife has done to him. 

"You motherfuckers! I'm gonna kill you!" Killua shouted as he fought against them. They were actually having a hard time keeping him down. Others saw the struggle their team was having and they came to help. Two people each held down one limb. Considering Killua’s size, they hadn’t expected him to be this strong. 

"Let go!" Killua yelled out as he got one arm free and managed to punch one of them in the jaw, though as that one fell back two more came in to take his place.

"Just shut up already."

"Good job Gon."

"Yeah that was too scary." Some of the guys commented as that made Killua stop struggling for a bit and look over at the other. 

"You..." Of course, he should've guessed that that was Gon's plan all along. How could he have been so dumb to fall for another one of his tricks. Biting the inside of his cheek as he looked away. His heart felt as though it were crushed. He’s never had suffered this kind of pain before, he hated it. 

Kite had taken the opportunity and put on the cold handcuffs. Two different men lifted him up roughly, not caring at all about the wound at his side. If anything they agree enjoyed seeing Raijin hiss from the agitation. 

Gon swallowed as he could say nothing. The words his fellow officers spoke out were wrong and he was going to correct them but the look on Killua's face is what caught him more off guard the most. Staring down at him as he was going to say something but Killua had looked away already. Clenching his fists tighter as he held back from screaming and crying.

That look would forever in his head. Complete betrayal and hate but most of all sadness. Killua may not have shown it on his face but Gon could see it in his eyes. His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe. 

'No...please...' Gon said to himself as he watched Killua be pushed around by the guys. Swallowing as he could only imagine the pain from the wound at his side. There was nothing he could do to stop them. Everything was already set in stone and he hated it.

‘I didn't want this to happen….’

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kite said as he watched the team leave with Killua in between them. Cracking glass could be heard as the team made their way out of Gon’s home. 

Kite, as well as Leorio and Kurapika stayed behind and looked at Gon who hadn't moved from his spot.

Killua pulled against the ones leading him out as he stopped walking. "I wonder...if karma really does exist would it help or hurt you." Not turning around, although everyone knew who it was ultimately being said to. 

Kite looked at the two men who held onto Killua and nodded. The two men pushed Killua roughly and out the door. Making their way outside just in time before any news crew was out of their cars and with cameras. Killua looked down as he bit his bottom lip hard almost to the point of bleeding. It hurt being moved around so much but it hurt more being played like that by the one he thought cared for him. The one he thought loved him as he did back. 

Love...what a silly thing to believe he could ever have had. 

As they approached a big black van, the two men pushed and practically threw Killua into the back. Killua stumbled before falling back into his seat as he was pushed down.

"Don't even think of trying to escape." One man spat out as he came inside with three others and sat on the other side of where Killua was sitting. 

The doors were soon shut and seconds later they were driving off back to the station. Not once did Killua look up, speak, or even sneeze as all four men kept an eye on him. 

There was no reason to escape. There was nothing to go back to, but it's not like he wanted to stay in custody forever. He just didn't have the energy to do anything right now. He needed a break, a breather, and a chance to get his emotions back in check. 

Killua never knew that he would ever agree to something his oldest brother had said. It pained him to have sided with two people he hates most in this world. What hurt the most was that he completely fell for it. 

‘We truly aren’t meant to have friends...or lovers…’ 

\---

Leorio was the first to speak up. "Hey Gon you-"

"I'm fine. I should've just done this from the beginning anyway."' He didn't mean it, he was far from ever truly meaning that, but he felt like all this pain and suffering could have been avoided. He somewhat wished he had never kept Killua in his care, but he didn't regret getting to know him either. 

"And you should be lucky that we're not charging you for keeping a criminal from us." Kite spoke out as he approached Gon. Placing a hand on the others shoulder and shaking it some. 

"It's not your fault and you won't have to testify in court." Kite spoke as he let go and turned around. "He threatened you and you could do nothing, that is what the story is." 

Leorio and Kurapika stood still as they listened to their chief. Looking back at Gon to see him looking almost lost. It was as if his soul left his body. Not moving an inch and it was hard to even tell if he was breathing or not. 

They felt bad for him but didn't understand why he had felt this way. Gon was one of the most eager to arrest Raijin. They just don't know how close they have gotten to each other in a short amount of time.

"It's best you don't come in for a while. He'll be interrogated before being sent to jail and set on trial. You best get rest and recuperate." Kite looked over at Leorio and Kurapika. Nodding at the two before he too then left. Closing the door behind him as he went to go back to the station to meet up with everyone else.

"Hey Gon are you-"

"Please leave....I wanna....be alone."

"But Gon we should stay just in case-"

"No....thank you." Gon took a deep breath in before looking up at the others. "Thanks but I gotta clean up. I'll talk to you later." Turning away as he started to pick up some of the things that fell over from them tackling Killua. A small table along with the vase that had shattered.

"Gon..." Leorio took a step forward but Kurapika stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head as he looked at Gon for a moment. Looking back up at Leorio as he mouthed 'come on' before turning to leave. 

Leorio took one last look at his friend before he sighed out and followed the blonde out the door. Closing it slowly and quietly as it made a click from shutting all the way. They had came in their own car and most of the people were gone but some were speaking to news reporters. 

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right." Leorio spoke out as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way towards their car. 

"Yeah but...this had to be done eventually. Even though it should have been done in the very beginning...Gon should know that." Kurapika spoke sadly as he heard someone running up from behind him. Turning around as another news reporter approached them.

"Excuse my sir, could you please explain what had occurred." Holding up a pen a microphone to Kurapika.   
Kurapika stood frozen as the cameraman soon came up as well. Leorio stood still as he looked at his partner. Taking a deep breath in and out before he started to speak but was cut off as Kurapika spoke. 

"A citizen was held hostage by Raijin. He was forced to care for him in return he got to keep his life. That was all." 

"No wait have you found any-" Kurapika got into the car and closed the door as he buckled in and crossed his arms. Keeping his eyes shut as to not look at the reporter who continued to speak loudly. Leorio too got into the car and started it. Looking over at the blond before he started driving away.

"Your right..." Kurapika spoke up. Leorio glanced over at him as he pulled up to a stop light.

"This doesn't feel right." 

\---

Gon continued to pick up the small table and placed it upright. Standing as he gripped the sides of it and looked down. Staring into the dark wood as it was soon littered with tears. Gon cried silently as he tried holding back the tears, but that didn't work. He fell to the floor on his knees and gripped his hair. Crying out loudly before he punched the ground hard. It left a dent in the floor but it caused his knuckle to start bleeding. 

"This wasn't....this wasn't suppose to happen!" Yelling out, wishing he could have Killua back. He wanted to talk to him, needed to see him but, he knew Killua did not want to see him. 

It pained Gon to think that Killua had thought all they had done, all he had felt for him was all a lie. That it was all a setup into capturing him. Gon hated himself but what he hated the most was that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't rescue him, he couldn't see him or more so didn't want to see him. 

Gon had no idea what to do anymore. He started to wish that he hadn't sent Leorio and Kurapika away but he didn't want to talk about everything that happened either. He wanted to be left alone but he needed company as well. 

He wanted killua’s company. 

Lifting a hand up to his aching chest as he heaved and let his loud sobs come out. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm....so....sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA!!! I feel like I hurt Killua a lot OTL I'd love to know what you think will happen and or your thoughts on this or ANYTHING REALLY!! I love seeing your comments, they really make my day tbh :)   
> I hope to update fast before school starts for me!! I joined the swim and dive team and I'll be joining the club so I won't have much of any free time to write too much OTL


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a sad chapter before this!! I love your comments!! I'm sorry to have made any of you cry :'D i hope you stay through till the end!! Enjoy~

Killua was brought back to the precinct to be questioned. Well, it was more like interrogate. Raijin has always been a problem for the police and to finally have him captured was a huge accomplishment. Although everyone knew to be on guard even though he was cuffed, anything could happen.

Once being brought inside he was placed into a small room. There was a large one sided window, one table, three chairs, and a camera on top of a tripod. It was recording as he was just sitting in the room doing nothing. He’s been alone for the past thirty minutes. 

The door finally opened. 

Kite had entered the room along with Leorio and Kurapika. The two didn't want to be there but they knew it had to be this way. Of course they could just get the story from Gon but the other needed space for now. 

"So, Raijin," Leorio spoke out as Kite made his way around the table to sit on the opposite side of Killua. 

"Or should I call you by your real name? Killua Zoldyck." 

Not giving him the time of day as he glared at Kite. He was the one he needed to be wary of while being kept here. As for everyone else, Killua knew he could take them down once out of his cuffs.

"Raijin sounds so menacing for such a young kid." Kite commented without breaking eye contact. If he did then that would show Killua had dominance and that was something he would not have in here.

"I'm not even a kid."

"Oh he speaks!" Leorio said in sarcastic amazement. Placing his hands on his hips as Kurapika soon made his way to sit next to Kite. Leorio could've brought in another chair but he didn't feel like sitting. He didn't feel like doing much but getting his anger out and some clear answers from Killua. it would also be bad to let his guard down if even just a bit while in the presence of this kid. 

"That's right. You aren't." Kite spoke up. 

"So, you must know the penalty for the crimes you have committed." 

"Maybe." Killua shrugged his shoulders as you could hear the slight jingle from the cuffs on him. "To be fair, you only have proof of two crimes I've committed."

"Three, actually." Kurapika chimed in as he opened up a folder he had in his lap up onto the table. 

"You robbed a liquor store." 

"Oh yeah!" Finally taking his eyes off Kite. "Well I tried to until your shit dog caught-" 

Leorio slammed his hands onto the table next to Killua as he got close to the others face. "Do NOT talk about him like that." 

"And why not?" Killua blinked with attitude up at Leorio. "He is a dog. Running away with his tail between his legs. Loyal to his owner.” Looking back at Kite now.

Leorio clenched his fists as Kurapika’s shoulders tensed up. It was hard for them to hold back their emotions and stay professional when Killua was degrading Gon.

Kite stood up as he turned the camera off and turned it away. 

"Oohhh now I'm real scared." Killua chuckled out as he pretended to shiver in his seat. "Why do you care about him anyway? He kept a murder from you for almost three weeks! Are you really just gonna turn a blind eye because he is a friend?" 

Leorio was having a harder time staying in check. 

 

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Hm?" Smiling up at Leorio as he looked over to Kurapika to see he was the same way. Killua felt a sense of pride in this moment. 

"I'm not surprised he didn't show up either. Is he too scared-" 

in the blink of an eye Kite punched him in the cheek. "Shut up." 

Killua's head was turned from the hit. Leorio and Kurapika were frozen where they were as they witnesses what happened. They didn't expect Kite to do something like that, then again he did always see Gon like a son. Although they had expected Leorio to charge at him first.

"Heh," Killua huffed a laugh as he spat some blood onto the ground near Leorio's shoe. "That was a cheap shot." 

"I don't think you have any room for complaining." Kite went back and sat down. looking as if he had just stood up for a second hadn’t just punched someone.

Killua smiled as he looked back at the man. Honestly, this entire team was a bunch of idiots. Though Gon was the biggest one...but he himself was the biggest of all for letting Gon make a fool of him like that. Played by a fool to become the fool. 

"All I saw was a helpless criminal being played by a high ranking detective." Kite spoke out as he looked back at Killua. He knew how to play the game, he wasn't so stupid to not see what had occurred between the two without needing to be told of it. now it was time to turn it against Killua. There was no way he was getting the better of him, no matter what he has to say.

"He did his job and you played into it." 

Killua's smile fell as he went back to glaring at the other, only this time more fiercely. If a look could kill then his would have torn Kite to shreds. 

"Where's all that big talk now?" Crossing his arms as he sat back in his seat. Leorio and Kurapika kept quiet as the watched the two closely. Seeing the way that comment had affected Killua was surprising. They hadn't expected someone such as the great and powerful Raijin to have feelings like this. 

 

They really wanted to know what was going on between Gon and Killua now. This could end badly if anything wrong happened.

"I guess we'll give you some time to get comfortable before your transfer." Kite stood up as he started making his way towards the door. Killua's eyes were now focused on his hands that laid on top of the table. They were chained down to it. 

Kurapika and Leorio follower behind. Glancing back for a moment before the door was shut and locked. 

Killua sat still as he thought more on it. It bothered him that he was letting something like what Kite had said bother him. It angered him that he took something like his words and let it affect him so, but...he was more mad at himself for letting something like all this happen to him. 

"I hate you." 

Leorio and Kurapika caught that quiet comment as they exited the room. Kurapika stopped for a brief moment before closing the door. Clicking shut which indicated it was locked.

“Sir-”

“He will be transferred in less than an hour. Be ready to help when they come.”

‘Yes sir.” The two said in unison. Leorio looked down at his phone to see he never got a text back from Gon. He was really worried for his friend. It was making him start to regret turning Killua in.

\---

Gon had stayed in bed for a while after everyone was gone. He wanted to see Killua. Explain to him that he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. To tell him how he felt. Then again...would he even listen? Does it matter anymore? 

It did.

Gon forced himself to get up and make his way towards the police station. Not caring that he didn’t know exactly what to tell Killua when he sees him. All he knew was that he needed to do something and do it now.

It had taken some time to get there since he was occasionally doubting himself. Once he had finally made it inside he was immediately approached by Leorio who hugged him.

“L-Leorio?”

“I was so damned worried about you! Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?” Pulling back but not letting him go.”

“O-oh...um….s-sorry…”

Kurapika soon came up from behind Leorio to smile kindly at Gon. “We were both worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Gon had meant it but he really needed to see Killua.

“Where is he?”

…

“Is he still here-”

“He’s currently being transferred to the state's prison.” Kite spoke up as he approached Gon. 

“It would be best for you not to mention him so casually. You’re a good detective and i want you to stay-”

RING RING RING

Kite had cut himself off from the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out and answered it.

“Yes?”

…

“What?!”

The three others stood shocked to see Kite’s reaction to the phone call he had gotten. Waiting patiently to be told of what had happened.

“Ok, we’re on our way just-...shit.” Looking down at his phone as he hung up.

“The transfer unit was attacked.”

“What?!” All three of them said at the same time.

Gon started to panic. Killua could be hurt or worse!

“Killua has escaped along with an accomplice.”

“That's odd...he doesn't work with anyone.”

“We need to get there now before he gets too far. Let's get moving.”

“Yes sir!” Everyone moved quickly to make it out.

‘Killua….’ Gon stood still. Looking down at the ground before he looked up and huffed out. Making his way to follow everyone out to get to the scene. Maybe this was his chance to make amends…he hoped it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS MAY WORK OUT FOR THEM!!! I love seeing you guys comment!! It makes me happy to know what you all appreciate seeing and what you thought of certain scenes and such :'3 makes me as the writer very proud of myself and its what keeps me going!! I hope to make you all proud of me to the end!! Tank you~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE I SWEAR!!!! Seeing your comments always brightens my day and also encourages me to write more and make it better!! Thank you so much for all your support and I hope you enjoy this!!

Killua sat in the van with four men sitting across from him. No one was sitting beside him. If it was out of fear for him then Killua felt proud. Either way he didn’t care. He just didn’t like that they had their guns practically pointing at him. 

It’s not like he was afraid of the guns, far from it actually. He just didn't want one of them getting scared and pulling the trigger. He was tired of having wounds. Bad enough the one at his side was still throbbing, as well as his face from Kite’s punch earlier. 

“So...how long is the drive?”

The next thing he knew the car jerked before flipping, at least that's what Killua thought as he was now tumbling around inside the car still. Rolling around with the other men in the car before the roof was now under him. The car was upside down and Killua was dizzy and his body ached more.

The door had opened from the rolling and three men were thrown out of it. Killua could feel bruises forming on his body as he started to come back to his senses.

Not wasting any time as he started to pull at his restraints, if they should even be considered any sort of restraint for him. Breaking free from the simple hand cuffs he had on before breaking the ones that kept his ankles together. 

Kicking the one still inside with him unconscious before he tried to stand and make his way out. His legs were shaky and it was hard to stay up straight. The car crash was taking a toll on him but he knew he needed to get out now before it was too late.

Stepping out of the car, or more like falling out of it. Body hitting the pavement as he groaned out of frustration more than pain. The whole thing was just a hassle and he seriously needed a nap.

“Fuck.” Wincing from the pain at his head before bringing a hand up to press on the throbbing area. He felt a bit of wetness before he brought his hand back down and saw some blood. It wasn’t a lot. More than likely a cut but he had some already on his arm and legs. 

“You gonna take your time or are you gonna get going?~”

Killua snapped his head up before getting into a ready position. Stumbling back some from the sudden movement. Needing to brace himself against the car just to keep from falling over. 

“What the hell?”

“Is that any way to treat your savior?” Hisoka stepped around the three men that laid on the ground. Judging by the blood Hisoka must have killed them.

“What do you want.” Killua spat. Sending death glares to the other. 

“A simple thank you would be sufficient.”

“Oh really?” Scoffing as he blinked away the dizziness that tried to consume him. Swallowing as he stood up straight. Pushing himself away from the car to show he could fight back if needed even though his body was screaming at him otherwise. 

“No need to get so defensive.” Hisoka raised his hands. “I’m not here to hurt you. Just here to help.”

Killua stood quiet. There was no way he could outrun Hisoka. Not in his current position. 

“This is a freebie for my favorite little assassin.”

“You seem to be giving quite a bit of freebies out lately.”

“Your brother is the one to thank for my good mood.”

Killua held his breath at the mention of his brother. Glancing around to see if he was near. Taking a step back before he tensed up as he felt his knee about to give out.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s not here. Nor does he know.”

Not letting his guard down and hardly feeling any bit of relief at that. He could start to hear sirens in the distance. He needed to get a move on if he is to get any distance between himself and the crash. It didn’t help that he was bleeding some so he might leave a trail.

“You should get going before you’re caught again. I don’t think i’ll be saving you a second time.”

“You didn’t have to the first time.”

“True. But then who would i go to to take care of all the dirty business?”

Killu stood quiet. The sirens becoming louder. 

“Just take it and go. No need to ask questions that don’t need an answer.” Hisoka smiled. Turing around and making his way away from the scene. 

“I do hate love disputes. Make sure to set things right again or you’ll forever be grumpy.”

“Why do you care?” Killua wasn’t sure why he was asking. Did it really matter anymore? Gon was nothing to him. Not anymore…

Hisoka stopped in his tracks. Tilting his head in a way that showed he was thinking.

“Maybe because the one who’s at fault is not on his own.”

‘These fucking riddles again?’ Growling to himself. Placing a hand at his side that he just noticed was throbbing. 

“You love that guard dog and he loves his kitten. Plain and simple.” Turning his head as he winked before walking and waving. “Why not ask him yourself when you see him?”

“...”

“From what I've seen these past couple of days, all of it was real.”

Killua bit his lip to keep back his words. There were a million things he wanted to say back. Most of them being profanities and insults but the sirens were getting louder by the second and he couldn’t risk it. 

He knew he’d see that clown again so it was best to just save his breath and get a move on. 

Once Hisoka was out of sight Killua began to run in the opposite direction of the noise of the sirens. They were too loud for comfort and he needed to get to high ground to keep from being seen. 

Killua was figuring out where he was at to see if he could make it anywhere safe. The only place he had in mind was his house but judging by the looks of his surroundings he knew his place would be about an hours run to get to. There was no way he could make it there fast enough in his condition. 

Using ladders on the side of buildings as well as windows to get his way on top of a building. Once getting on top of one he went under some shade to get out of the sun as he laid down. His body felt heavy and numb. Moving so much especially after a car crash was not smart, but it’s not like he had much of a choice. 

Keeping his best to stay out of the sun to not get burnt and also to stay awake to hear if anyone comes near. He needed to take a breather if he had any chance of getting away. 

Then again...he knew Gon would come in search for him. Was it worth it to stay and find out? 

 

Maybe...

 

\---

Gon and the others had gotten to the scene. Finding three officers dead on the street while the driver and the officer in the back were unconscious. It was hard to see what had happened for the van to flip and slide across the concrete like that. 

Kite hastily made his way towards the car. Looking inside to find broken handcuffs and some blood. 

“Set a team out to search for Raijin! He’s clearly injured so there should be a trail. Find him before he gets away!” 

“Yes sir!” Everyone answered as phone calls were being made and cars drove off to go searching in other areas. It had taken them ten minutes to get to the scene. That was just long enough for Raijin to make his escape. Kite only hoped the injury was bad enough for him to stay close by. 

Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon started making their search through alleyways. Knowing that those would be the best way to avoid being seen by the public eye. 

“There didn’t seem to be much blood to leave him unconscious after just a couple minutes.” Kurapika commented as they all kept their eyes focused forward and around for any clues. 

“That's true but what if it was bad enough to keep him from getting too far? We don’t know where the wound is at and that's to say if there's only one.” Leorio added.

Gon kept his mouth shut as his mind was in a frenzy. Killua could be lying somewhere near bleeding out. He could be injured and unable to move anymore if the wound was inflicted on his legs. 

Leorio and Kurapika knew Gon was not listening to their conversations and was thinking elsewhere. They didn’t bother interrupting him as they continued to do their job. The only problem was, what would they do if they found him first? Would they ask questions and bring him in? It was hard to say what would be right. 

The more time that passed the more worried Gon became. Killua could be anywhere. What if he was long gone and safe? But what if someone else was about to find him before he does? That can’t happen. He needs to be the one to find him first. 

\---

Gon stayed late and continued to search for Killua as Leorio and Kurapika started making their way back to report back to Kite. The sun had set long ago and yet they still continued their search. Gon just couldn’t give up just yet. He had a feeling that Killua was near. Hoping he would be near so he could talk to him and say what he needs to say. 

As his mind was elsewhere, he wandered further than he had intended to. 

Once he started to take in his dark surroundings he started to realize he was almost too far from the crime scene. Maybe he should just go home now…

“No.” Killua could be anywhere and Gon needed to find him first. He couldn't risk anyone else finding him. The thought of what they might do to him hurt to think about, even if it was their job. 

Gon continued making his way back but taking a different route to find clues. Carrying his flashlight to check for any trails of blood possibly leading him to Killua. 

Although he was searching for the other, he still couldn’t get his mind clear to focus on where he was going. Gon couldn't stop thinking about Killua. All the things they’ve done together, the fight, wing taken away from him, and now he could be unconscious due to blood loss and or pain. 

“Please Killua…” Gon spoke quietly to himself as he flashed his light down the way in front of him. “Please be okay…” 

As Gon continued making his way around he hadn’t even felt the presence of someone else. He was being followed. Gon’s mind wasn’t in the right place to look up. It wasn’t until he heard a small noise coming from a roof. As if a foot scraped against it. 

Stepping back as he looked up to find someone was peering down at him from the room of a two story building. 

Gon hadn’t had any time to speak out until the dark figure lept off the roof and onto the ground in front of him. Practically lunging at him and tackling Gon to the ground. 

Once making contact with the ground Gon had gasped out from loss of air. His flash light laying a few feet away. It was off now which probably meant it was broken. 

The gun that was holstered to his pants was ripped away and thrown far from them. Gon started to fight back. Forcing the other over so that he was the one on top now. 

Pushing down on the attacker's shoulders to keep him on the ground. 

“Who are you?” Gon spoke sternly. The moon light started to shine down and gave him just enough light to realize something. A big something. 

“K-Killua?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha!! Such a cliff hanger :'D I'd love to know what your thoughts were on what happened!! Also what you think will happen and I may just add in what you say that you hope will happen ;) this story has changed as comments come by tbh!! I have changed it about 3 times if I'm completely honest :) I'd love to hear from you all~~


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait a bit before posting this but I got too excited and couldn't wait!! I hope you all enjoy!!

“Killua.” Gon spoke quietly. 

“You're a piece of shit, you know that?” Bringing his hand up as he punched Gon in the face, hard. Not hard enough to knock the other out but hard enough to leave the other dazed and to his hope leave a bruise. 

Killua took this opportunity to change positions. Since Gon had clearly let his guard down, Killua flipped them over so that he was on top. He was going to be sure to keep it that way. 

Gon sure was dazed. Killua was now right in front of him. He must have been following him to have appeared suddenly in front of him like this. Judging by the dirt and dried blood, Gon could tell the other hasn’t left to clean up. He’s been waiting and Gon couldn't help but feel guilty for that as well. 

Killua gripped the front of Gon’s shirt with his left hand as he brought up his right fist.

“I hate you so fucking much.” Bringing down his fist to make contact with Gon’s face. Practically spitting out his words.

“Why the hell did you do that to me?!” Voice getting louder and his hits getting stronger. 

Another hit.

“Was it all a game to you? Part of your job?”

Another hit.

Standing up as he picked Gon up as high as he could and threw him across the way. He was still extremely out of it and weak. Although, his pent up anger was what was keeping him going. 

After having thrown Gon he stepped to his side some as he had almost fallen over. 

‘No.’ Cursing at his body to not give out on him. Not yet. He needed this. 

Gon hit a wall and gasped out sharp breath of air. Losing his breath from the impact and coughing once on the ground. Laying still on the ground for a few moments before he started to push himself up with shaky arms.

“You played me for a fool!” Killua yelled at him as he stalked towards the other. 

Kicking the others legs to knock him back onto the ground. Needing to place a hand against the wall to keep himself from falling over as well. 

‘Damn it!’ Cursing at the lack of strength he has. He didn’t think he was in such poor condition. Surely resting helped him right? 

Trying to push the wave of dizziness away as it was making its way through his head. Shaking his head as he took a couple steps towards Gon. His steps were uncoordinated and sloppy. It was as if he was drunk and trying to walk at the same time. That just pissed Killua off more.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see that coming!” Bending over and picking him up again only to throw Gon to the other side against a wall. 

Falling down just half way. He felt a sharp pain go up his arm as he used his hands to keep himself from completely collapsing. 

‘Fuck!’ Pushing himself back up which was a lot harder than he would like to admit. 

“And you know what pisses me off the most?!” Making his way towards Gon or more like stumbling towards him. Coming back down to be on top of the other. Grabbing the collar of Gon’s shirt to pull him up closer to him. 

“Is that I believed you!” Voice quivering as he hit Gon again with his left fist. The hit was a lot weaker. His hands were starting to hurt from the punches. 

“You truly played me for a fool! 

Another hit. 

“A-and you know what else?” Hands trembling as he gripped Gon’s collar again but this time he leaned forward. Head bowed to hide his face. 

“Is that I still fucking love you!” Killua bit his lip to keep his tears back. He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of him. Not now. 

Killua had started to realize that Gon hadn’t been talking. He wasn’t answering back. Hell, he was barely even moving now that Killua thought about it. Looking up at the other as he sat back up. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you doing anything?! Why aren’t you hitting back? Defending yourself?!” Did Gon think him weak now given his current position? If so then Killua would have a whole other reason added to his list of why he should beat the shit out of Gon. 

Gon just stared up at Killua. One eye half closed from how swollen it was. A bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as his head was dropped back down. 

“Just...let me know when you’ve had enough.”

Killua froze. Hands trembling. 

Gon laid beneath Killua ready for another hit and more words to be lashed out at him. The pain being dealt to him was nothing compared to how his heart felt by seeing Killua this way. Hurt not only physically but mentally as well and it was all his fault. He couldn’t imagine what Killua had gone through. 

“You…” Killua felt his eyes start to tear up. “You piece of living shit! You don’t get to do this! Stay quiet and take a hit!” 

Gripping the others collar with both hands as he shook him. “That's chicken shit!” 

“But...I've already hit you before.” 

“What?” Killua snapped back as he jerked Gon up and then back down. 

“I've hit you in the worst possible way.” Gon said as he brought a hand up to place over Killua’s that was still gripping his shirt. 

“I've harmed your heart…”

‘What?’ 

“Just know that...I can never forgive myself for it. I never meant for any of this to happen.” 

Killua sat atop Gon frozen in place. Not sure what to do or say besides to listen. 

“I...I didn’t want them to take you away from me. I was too weak to step up and stop them a-and you payed the price.” Gon turned to the side to spit some blood out of his mouth. Looking at the gleam of wet on the concrete from it. It was too dark to see it clearly so all he could see was just a darkly colored wet spot. 

“I can never forgive myself for hurting you. You came to me for help and I distrusted you in the beginning but...I could never pull myself to turn you in for some reason. I never really understood why.” 

“...”

“You got on my nerves a lot and sometimes I wished you would just leave but...every time I came back home and saw you still there...it...it made me so happy.” Gon smiled weakly up at Killua as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Time went on and I started to like you more and more. The little things you did that made me smile and feel happy. The fact you never complained about my cooking and finished all the meals I made for you made me feel warm inside.” 

“I soon grew to love the same person I had hated to encounter on the streets. I grew to love the way your nose would wrinkle when you were unhappy. I grew to love the way you'd unconsciously cling to me for warmth while you slept. I especially grew to love the way you’d look at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. More tears started to make their way out of Gon’s eyes. 

“I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I don’t defend myself because I have been the cause of so much of your pain. I deserve this much and much more.” Bringing a hand up to Killua’s cheek. Using his thumb to wipe away tears coming out of the others eyes. “And I am truly sorry.” 

Killua hadn’t realized he was crying until Gon had touched his cheek. Bringing a hand up to feel that he really was crying. 

“I hope that someday you’ll forgive me for my reckless behavior. The way I treated you and the way I had let everyone else treat you…” 

The two were quiet and just stared at one another. 

“Please...say something…” Gon spoke out quietly. Pleading in a way. 

Killua swallowed as he pushed Gon’s hand away. Practically slapping it away. 

“Why should I believe a word you say? How should I believe you? Your own boss told me that this whole thing was planned from the start.” 

It hurt to know Kite would say such a thing. Knowing that hurt Gon even more. Just thinking about the way that must have felt for Killua to hear. He could never imagine a pain like that unless it were to happen to him. 

Gon was trying hard to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out more than they already were. Gon wanted to tell Killua that it was wrong. None of it was planned. That none of them knew of Killua until that night he went drinking and he messed up. How could he tell Killua and expect him to believe it? 

Gon sighed out sadly as he looked up at Killua. 

“I guess...it all depends on how you feel about it.” 

Killua hadn’t expected that. Then again, he wasn’t sure what to expect. What does he do now? His hands hurts from punching Gon. He was sure his knuckles were bleeding some as well and his body felt as if it was going to collapse on him any second now. 

“You don’t have to forgive me. I wouldn’t expect you to considering what I have done…” Looking away as the pain from his own words hurt himself. 

“I just...I just wanted you to hear what I had to say and decide for yourself. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have…” 

Killua stared down at Gon as his tears had stopped. 

“Y-you could leave right now too.”

‘What?’ 

“You could get far away from here. I’ll just tell everyone I was ambushed by some street thugs.” Gon spoke out. Meaning every word he said. He has done Killua enough wrong. Letting him go was the least he could do, not like he’d be able to bring him in anyway. He didn’t have the heart to do it. 

“I…” Killua started until he heard footsteps coming from a little distance away from them. Snapping his head back to see two shadows making their way towards them. 

‘Shit.’ Killua wasn’t sure how he was going to get away from this. His legs were still weak from the crash and his head wasn’t exactly in the right place either. 

Gon could tell the other was panicking until he heard footsteps coming towards them. Gon looked over but didn’t see any shadows. That was a good sign then. Killua could get away now. 

“You should leave before someone sees you.” Gon meant it but he didn’t at the same time. He wanted Killua to stay. He wants to know his response to what he had said. Gon needed to know if Killua believes him or not. Even if he did...then what would they do? 

Killua looked down at Gon. Shocked to hear him say that. His mind couldn’t make sense of everything. Was Gon telling the truth? Was what they were really real? 

“Go!” Gon whispered loudly just in case the people might hear them. 

“I...I can’t.” 

“What?” Gon was shocked to say the least. 

“I said I can’t!” Killua shouted a bit loudly back. Looking behind him to listen to the footsteps. They must not have heard them because they didn’t quicken, nor did they slow down. 

This was probably then end of the line. Killua was going to get captured again because he was too stubborn to leave and come back for Gon. 

Gon could tell Killua was accepting his defeat. He was not having that. He was going to help Killua out of this if it's the last thing he does. 

“Come on.” Gon started to push himself up only for Killua to push him back down into the ground harshly. 

“Where do you think you're going?”

“You clearly can’t move anywhere or else you wouldn’t have been here to begin with.” 

“Maybe I knew you were gonna come and I waited to strike.” 

Gon stared up at Killua. “True. But, I can tell you're nervous. Your eyebrows crease a bit when you start to feel nervous or on edge.” 

Killua huffed a laugh. “Anyone would do that in a situation like that.” 

The footsteps were getting closer. 

“Yours is different. It's subtle and you do it in a way to where it looks like you're thinking.” 

“Oh? And what am I thinking?” 

“How to get away.” 

“...”

“Let me help you. At least this last time.” 

Killua eyed Gon. Looking back to see the the sound of steps have stopped. 

Now they could hear voices. 

“Maybe he went that way?” 

“Maybe…” 

It was the others still out looking for Killua. 

“Let me just help patch you up and...and then you can decide what to do after.” 

Killua turned back to look down at Gon. Glaring down at the other before he pushed against him causing Gon to grunt. 

“You do anything that I don’t like and i’ll knock your ass down before killing you.” 

“Alright.” Gon answered as he rolled to his side to get up once Killua got off of him. Noticing the way the other was off balance. He knew if he offered a hand to help Killua he would probably just get hit by him again. 

“Where’re we going?” Killua spat out. Needing to move over and use the wall for support. Honestly he was surprised he was even able to get up off of Gon now. 

“My place.” 

“What makes you so sure someone's not there watching?” 

“They're too busy looking for you to care.” Gon said with a smile before turning around. 

“Let’s go.” 

Gon started to walk with a slight limp from the bruise on his leg. Killua’s kick was hard and so were his punches. 

Killua stayed where he was. Leaning against the wall as he watched Gon start making his way out of the alleyway. 

Taking a quiet deep breath as he pushed himself off the wall to follow the other. 

SMACK

Gon had heard it and turned around so quickly one would think he would've gotten whiplash. Seeing Killua on the ground and muttering to himself. 

“Killua!” Gon gasped as he quickly made his way towards the other. Kneeling down as he reached forward to help. His hand was immediately slapped away. 

“Don’t touch me.” Killua spat as he started to push himself back up. 

The voices were getting louder and Gon was growing impatient. If they weren’t fast they both would be caught. 

“Let me help you or we’re both screwed-” Gon was cut off as a gun was held in front of his face. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” Holding Gon’s gun at him as he started to get up. He was not going to be seen as weak no matter what was going on. 

“If I need your damn help i’ll fucking ask for it.” Taking a step forward as he held his breath to keep back the groans. 

Gon was shocked as he stood up along with Killua and stepped back. Being held at gunpoint wasn’t how he expected this to go. He wasn’t going to fight against it either. He also couldn't help but think back to when Killua first appears in his apartment just as stubborn. 

“Ok.” Was Gon’s simple answer as the two started making their way towards Gon’s place. They couldn’t exactly call a cab with the way they looked, also with the police on the lookout for Killua. 

Their best bet was to take the back roads. They had to stop every now and then for Killua to catch his breath and get the energy he needed back before they continued their way.

Gon wasn't sure how long Killua could hold out. Judging by his breathing it wouldn't be long until he completely collapsed. 

The walk was long, quiet, and extremely awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEWWWOOOOO Killua is stubborn as ever ;D what's gonna happen next?? OOOHHHH!!! Thank you for all the comments, you guys are the best ;3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!! Omg plz forgive me and my terrible updating :'D I hope this was worth the wait!!

As the two made their way towards Gon’s apartment Killua had started to walk slower and in turn Gon had as well. He would offer a helping hand but Killua would quietly mumble to him to “fuck off.” Gon would sigh in defeat but he would still keep up with the other just to be sure.

Killua’s eyelids felt heavy. His entire body felt heavy. It was hard just to keep going without one or the other closing down on him. He wished he were at his own place to sleep and patch himself up. Then again, it would have taken much longer to get to his place rather than Gon’s. 

He was so out of it he hadn't realized they arrived at Gon’s place. 

“You ready to climb stairs?” Gon turned towards him.

Once bracing himself against the wall to his left, Killua looked up at the stairs. They wouldn’t have to climb much but Killua had a slight feeling he was not going to make it up on his own. 

Without saying a word he made his way past Gon. Gripping the railing so hard his knuckles started to turn white as he started walking up.

Gon made sure to stay close behind him and to his surprise Killua hadn’t said anything. He felt a bit glad and hoped that had meant something but he didn’t want to get his hopes up either. He’s still not giving up on Killua. 

‘So far so good…’ Killua thought before he felt his body start to tingle. 

‘Fuck-’ Killua stopped just three steps before he got to the top. His head started to spin and he felt nauseous. 

Gon had almost bumped into Killua. Stopping abruptly as he looked up at the other worriedly. 

“Killua are you-!!” The next thing he knew Killua was falling backwards. Gon immediately took hold of the other before he fell back and down the stairs. 

“Killua! Are you okay? Killua?!” 

Gon started to panic as Killua was most likely unconscious and he still had a whole other set of stairs to climb up. Gon was nowhere near as injured as Killua but that didn’t say he was completely fine either. 

Sighing out as he weighed his options. Not bothering to waste anymore time as he started to bend down to get Killua on his back . As he made his way up slowly with heavy steps he stopped once hearing a groan coming from Killua. 

“Killua are you okay?” 

“Do I fucking look okay?”

Gon was glad the other was awake. He could do without the sassiness though. 

“I’m gonna have to carry you up-”

“No.” Killua snapped as he started to move in Gon’s hold. Sucking in a sharp breath of air as he felt a sharp pain to his side. 

“No Killua. Listen to me right now.” Gon spoke with a serious tone. There was no way he was going to wait to get up to his place. Killua was in no shape to be arguing otherwise. 

“I am going to carry you up to my home and you are going to be quiet.” 

“...”

The awkward silence continued on until Gon felt Killua relax in his arms. Gon was relieved but also highly on edge. Looking down at the other and seeing his eyes were closed. 

“Killua?”

Nothing.

“Killua.” Speaking a bit louder now.

Nothing.

“Damn it.” 

Gon moved as fast as he could go get up to his room. Trying his best to unlock the door quickly without dropping Killua. As Gon started to unlock it he noticed that it wasn’t locked to begin with. 

‘What the…’ 

Not wasting any time he stepped inside. Gripping onto Killua’s legs a bit more as he tried to keep himself up and ready for anything. 

‘Maybe it's Leorio and Kurapika…’ Gon had thought since they were the only people who had a key to his place. 

Upon walking in Gon had noticed all the lights were off. The only light in the room was from outside through his window. Moving his hand to flip a switch only for the intruders shadow to appear from next to the lamp across the living room. 

“Hello, Mr. Freecss.” 

The man spoke smoothly and unbothered. In the dim light his pale skin and ink-black hair seemed almost like death. His eyes alone were enough to send shivers down one’s spine, let alone the energy he gave off.

It was a miracle Gon hadn’t jumped from the shock of the man’s appearance. “Who are you?” Gon left the door open just in case he needed to make a run for it. 

“I’m Killua's oldest brother.” 

Gon wasn't too sure on how to feel about that information. It was also surprising to get an answer so quickly, too. 

The only thing he knew was that this guy was bad news. For some reason Gon got a really uneasy feeling while being in his presence. Gon started to think up a plan to escape. Could he even make it in his condition? 

“What are you doing here?” Gon tried to keep his voice steady, even though he felt extremely on edge.

“I'm here to take Kil home. Mom misses him immensely and wishes for his immediate return.”

‘Did he run away?’ Gon shook that thought away. He knew not to hand Killua over to this guy even if he was supposedly his brother. Just something about him was off putting. 

“Now, if you'll be so kind as to hand him over-”

“No.”

…

“You should reconsider if you cherish your life.” 

Gon knew this guy wasn't joking but this is Killua they're talking about! He can't just let him go so easily and especially to this guy.

‘I need to get out of here!’ 

Just as Gon turned around to make a run for it, Killua's brother was already slamming the door shut. 

“What the-?!” 

Gon was cut off as he was punched in the gut. Even after the hit he held onto Killua. If he let go, it may end up hurting the other and he might be taken. There was no way he’d let Killua go after he just got him back. Gon was tired of causing pain to Killua - he'd done enough of that. 

“I...w-won't let you take him-” he was cut off as he felt Killua move? 

Everything happened so fast as the weight on his back suddenly disappeared. He was then kicked in the side and across the room by Killua’s brother. 

“Ah!” Gon grunted as he collided against his kitchen table, grasping his side as he tried to get back up slowly. 

“G-get….out.” 

Gon’s head snapped up so fast he could swear he saw stars for a moment. Killua was awake? And standing on his own? But it was still too obvious that he could fall over if pushed just a bit. Gon could see that even in the little bit of light.

His brother didn't seem to mind as he spoke, “Kil! I’m glad to see you awake. Now, before anymore time is wasted let's go home-” 

“I’m not going back.” Killua cut him off.

Illumi didn’t falter. “Mom wouldn’t like that-”

“Like I give a fuck about what mom wants!”

“Kil.” 

“Get out, Illumi.” 

‘Illumi?’ Gon was sure to remember that name. He tried looking around for anything he could use to help. Both him and Killua were in a bad situation that seemed to only get worse. 

“I don’t want to have to harm you...but if you won’t listen to reason, I'll have no choice.” 

“Go ahead and try.” Killua got into a ready stance, blood already dripping down his chin from his head wound. 

‘This isn’t good!’ Gon started to panic from afar. 

Illumi moved forward, slapping Killua’s arm away as he punched his little brother in the gut. The hit was done harder than the one he had dealt to Gon, a loud crack echoing in the room. 

Killua doubled over, but Illumi quickly grabbed him by the hair. Killua swung his leg up and made contact with Illumi’s head, getting his hair released, trying to get back his footing to make his next move. 

The kick wasn’t that hard. It had just surprised Illumi more than anything. 

“You should just stop now.” Grabbing Killua’s arm and pulling him forward to lose balance as he kicked him. 

Killua fell back and hit the ground hard. The back of his head hit the hardwood floor and made everything flicker black. 

“Killua!” Gon screamed out as he got up and ran towards the fight. But Illumi was much faster, and violently kicked Gon back to the other end of the room. 

“How pathetic.”

“You're one to talk.” Killua kicked Illumi’s feet so he’d fall back. That was the plan anyway, but when did things actually work out in his favor when it came to his brother?

Illumi jumped over Killua’s leg, snatching him by the arm and pulling him up off the floor. Killua swung his other arm to make contact with his brothers face but Illumi's had already done that, making a harsh contact with Killua’s cheek. 

As he let go of Killua’s arm he grabbed Killua by the throat. “Don’t fight Kil. It’ll only be worse for you.” 

“F-fuck off-” 

“GON!” 

Suddenly Leorio and Kurapika came running into the room. Guns up and ready once they heard loud noises coming from their friends apartment. 

“What the-” 

“Get out-!” Killua called out before he was cut off by Illumi’s hand tightening. 

“Drop him.” Kurapika spoke sternly as he aimed his gun at Illumi’s head. 

“Why? So you can take him back to jail?” 

The two stood quiet. 

“Whatever your motives are,” looking back at Killua who was growing weak in his hold, “I will not leave without him.” 

“If you do not drop him we will place you under arrest.” 

“I said...get...out…” Killua gasped out as he tried getting his brother’s grip off his throat. 

‘He's more worried about us?’ Both Leorio and Kurapika thought. They weren’t sure how to take that. Since when did Killua care about them? And who was he fooling when he's the one in danger? Most of all, who was this man? 

Judging my the way things had turned before their arrival, this guy meant no good news.

Illumi sighed as he practically threw Killua across the room. Killua’s back collided fiercely with the wall, knocking the air right out of him in a gasp as he landed harshly down onto the floor. 

“Killua!” Gon yelled out as he got up and stumbled his way towards him. 

Illumi focused his attention on Leorio and Kurapika now. 

The two stood ready, although nervous as for what this outcome entails, holding on tightly to their guns and ready to fire if and when needed. 

Illumi looked back to Gon who was clutching onto his younger brother. Things were getting too messy at this point...

Illumi sighed as he lifted his hands. “I guess I’ll come back another time.” He looked back at Leorio and Kurapika. “I’d advise you two to never get in my way again. As for you,” turning back at Gon, “it’d be best to leave my brother. He doesn’t need friends.” 

“That's not for you to decide.” Gon spoke angrily as his grip on Killua’s shoulder tightened slightly. 

Illumi stared down at him before making his leave without speaking another word. 

Leorio waited for a few moments before locking the door and sighing out. 

“That guy really gave me the shakes.” 

“Yeah.” Kurapika let out a breath as he looked to Gon and Killua. 

Gon looked down at Killua and noticed he had passed out again. His head was still bleeding, and so were other places as well. He needs to help him! 

“Gon…”

Gon looked up and noticed both his dear friends looking between him and Killua. It was putting him on edge that the two hadn't put their guns away. They weren't holding it up at him either, but still. 

“We need to take him in.”

Gon could practically feel his heart drop. Killua was held unconscious in his arms and there stood Leorio and Kurapika who looked ready to make a move. What could he do?

Maybe he could make a run for it? Then again...where did he have to go? There was nowhere he could take Killua to get patched up besides the hospital and that was already a no go. 

“Gon-”

“Please…” Gon pleaded. He knew his options were limited. The best course of action was to hope the two would not speak of this and leave, but...

“He’s hurt a-and…”

Leorio and Kurapika glanced at one another. They hadn’t said a word but just their looks spoke volumes. Gon wasn’t sure what to make of it. All this pressure, everything that's going on, he felt as if he was going to scream or cry, maybe both.

Kurapika looked away first and sighed. Leorio looked at Killua and started to step towards the kitchen. Putting his gun away in his holster as he started to take his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves.

“Go put him on your bed.” 

Gon felt tears start to build up in the corner of his eyes. 

“Thank you-” 

“Don’t thank us yet.” Kurapika commented. “We have a lot of questions to ask the both of you.” 

“O-okay.” Looking down at Killua, Gon felt as though things may be starting to look up for them two. Whatever would happen after this, it had to be a step in a good direction. Right?

“Gon! Bed!” 

“Right!” Gon stumbled a bit before he carefully started to lift Killua into his arms and ran to his bedroom. He reached his bed, and gently placed Killua down, his white head of hair lolling to one side. 

“Does he have any injuries that you know of that aren’t obvious? Any clues as to what was hurting the most?” Leorio spoke out as he walked in with towels and a bowl of water. 

“N-no… wait! I remember seeing him holding his side on the way here.”

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah… He hardly talked to me about anything.” 

“I seriously doubt that.” Kurapika added as he walked in with a first aid kit. “Let me help clean you up, Gon.”

“No. Please, just help him first.” 

Kurapika stopped and looked at Leorio, who only nodded at him. Sighing out once again as he made his way next to the bed, Kurapika stood on the other side of Leorio. 

“He has a wound to the head and a couple bruises that I can see right now.” 

“I think he may have more considering the car accident.” 

“True.” Leorio reached forward and started to pull up Killua’s shirt, getting it high enough to reveal a nasty looking bruise on his rib cage as well as a couple scratches here and there. 

“Shit. That's not good.” 

Gon had gotten a good look from it, gasping at the sight. The pain must have been terrible, especially to have moved around in. 

Kurapika finished taking Killua’s shirt off as he looked down at him. 

“He has at least one rib broken, I know that much.” 

Leorio leaned forward and turned his head to listen to the sound of Killua’s breathing. 

“It doesn’t sound like it has punctured his lungs, but he's having a hard time catching his breath.” 

“We should clean his wounds up now before they get infected.” 

“Ok.”

“What do you want me to do?” Gon spoke up as he looked at his two friends. He never expected they would help him. 

The two looked at one another. 

“Why don’t you just sit for now.” 

“You look like you need it.” 

Of course he needed to sit down. A long nap sounded ideal but there was no way he could get a wink of sleep while Killua was in his bed again and once again hurt. He needed to be sure he was okay before he tended to himself. 

“Please...is there anything?’

“Gon, I know you want to help but right now you are no shape to.” Kurapika spoke softly. Not wanting to get mad at his friend but still needing to get the point across. 

Gon looked down at the ground for a moment before he made his way towards his desk chair and plopped down into it. Sucking in a sharp breath of air from the pain of moving that harshly. 

He leaned his head back as he let out a slow deep breath of air. Once gaining composure he looked back towards Killua and his friends. Relief started to take over at seeing his friends help him out. 

Gon was happy Killua was back with him. Now he needed to talk to him. Before it's too late. 

“Hey Gon, could you-”

Gon couldn't make out the rest of the words as darkness took over. A voice may or may not have called out his name. Gon couldn't tell and that didn't stop him from letting his body shut down on him. 

The voices got louder but Gon didn't care. He was too tired. 

“...Rest up, Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA!!!! Plz let me know what you think!! doing a sport can take all your energy away tbh :'D especially swimming OTL got first in a lot of my events tho so YAY!! I'd like to say expect more updates soon but idk what the future will hold :'D we shall see!! As always thank you for reading and staying with it!! Look forward to new chapters cuz this is coming closer to its close!!


End file.
